


QUERENCIA

by rosaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Dire wolves, M/M, Mpreg, OT12 (EXO), Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaaa/pseuds/rosaaa
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are mates and being one of the last dire wolves in Asia, wasn't easy for them.They were feared.They have been hiding from the hunters while trying to find others like them. Humankind just saw them as a thread because they are more superior than normal wolves. They never got the chance to prove that they mean no harm to humans.A few years ago, they were separated during an attack led by Chief, the leader of hunters.Chanyeol told Baekhyun to run and hide. Little did he know that Baekhyun was carrying their first litter.In this cruel world that was truly a blessing.A blessing that should be protected.





	1. Absquatulate

**Author's Note:**

> HEY !
> 
> Firstly, thank you for stopping by, that alone means so much for me.
> 
> I'm really, really excited about this fic because wolfaus are just my all-time favorites. I've always wanted to write one of my own and now, I'm finally doing it!
> 
> I hope you find this interesting ^^
> 
>  
> 
> So, little explanations:
> 
> >In this story, dire wolves age differently. They age more slowly than normal wolves, allowing them to live over 300 years.
> 
> >Chanyeol carries the black bear genes, but that doesn't mean that he is half bear. 
> 
> >In this fic, the dire wolves carry their pups for 6 months. Why? Because I want them to differ from normal wolves. So, carrying the pups longer will also make them stronger.
> 
>  
> 
> »English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the upcoming mistakes.
> 
> »If you have more questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> »Also, you can find this story on AFF. If you prefer reading there and you can also find pictures there ^^

__

* * *

_Absquatulate; to leave without saying goodbye_

* * *

 

Where the land is covered in thick layers of snow, the cold breeze feels refreshing against your skin, the sun is shining, making the snow look like diamonds and it’s never dark.

 

The land of snow. That’s his home. Born with fur thick and white as snow, allowing him to survive the cold environment. He is an arctic dire wolf.

 

The wolves of the North usually born with light brown eyes. Blue-eyed wolves were born once in a century, if even that, they were rare in their kind but not impossible. A wolf carrying blue eyes was rumored to have a high possibility of giving birth to Alphas. The blue eyes were also a sign that they usually had their mates outside of the pack.  _ Baekhyun was one of them. _

 

White wolves were beautiful in every wolf’s eyes, their omegas were desired in other wolf packs, but not many had the chance to see an arctic dire wolf in person. The environment they lived in was harsh for other wolves, mostly because of the cold and the snow that was hard to walk in.

 

They were beautiful, in the eyes of the hunters too.

 

There had been only a few born with blue eyes in their pack ever since its existence, but at the moment, Baekhyun was the only one. Their pack wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either. They had a small village between two big mountains, making it hard for the hunters to locate them. The hunters would have never known about their existence if their first village hadn’t been that close to the forest line in the first place. 

 

The hunters were chasing a few of the brown wolves near their border and without realizing, they entered the land of snow, losing the brown wolves in the process. Curious as they are, they started to walk deeper into the snow when they reached the edge of the village. Unfortunately, they happened to see a few of them transforming into white wolves. 

 

They didn’t see it coming and soon there were hunters coming from every direction, surrounding them. The Alpha of their pack felt ashamed because he hadn’t smelled the hunters coming and hadn’t even sensed anyone entering their territory. He told the other Alphas to gather everyone and run while he stays behind to distract the hunters so they could escape safely.

 

_ 'I’m so sorry. _ ’ Those were the last words they heard from their Alpha.

 

Almost half of them were killed during the attack and the ones who survived wandered deeper into the land of snow, trying to find a safe place. 

 

They hunted down Baekhyun’s pack because they saw the white fur as a token for their leaders. They showed their leadership by wearing the snow white fur on their shoulders. 

  
  


It took some time, but they finally found a safe place in the mountains. It has been almost 20 years since the attack on their village. The pack mostly stayed there, but they had to hunt for food.

 

Hunting is dangerous because they have to go to the edge of the forest, where the hunters are lurking. They usually send an Alpha, a Beta, and an Omega to different areas to search for food.

 

Today it was Baekhyun’s turn to go hunting. Being an Omega in the pack didn’t mean that they wouldn’t join the hunts. The Omegas joining the hunt too was more effective, and the pack Alpha wanted them to be more independent. It was a cruel world they lived in. 

 

The three bid their goodbyes to the pack before they went their ways. Baekhyun started heading to the Southern line of the forest, the Alpha heading to the Eastern line and the Beta to the Western line.

 

Baekhyun enjoyed going to the Southern line. It always felt warmer there and he absolutely loved to see the beautiful blue butterflies flying near the edge of the forest. That was the first thing he always wanted to see before he started hunting. The Alpha told them to be back before it gets dark so he had plenty of time to hunt and also to explore a little.

 

It has already been a few hours and Baekhyun was following a scent of a deer, a small one. The scent was leading him more and more to the edge of the forest but he knew that he can’t cross the line. It was too dangerous. Luckily the scent didn’t cross it, but it still remained close to the forest. 

 

He was still following the scent when he heard it. The howl that sent shivers through his spine. 

 

It was a warning howl. Someone was invading their village.

 

Baekhyun quickly turned around and started running towards the village but then he stopped.

 

_ ’If someday our village is attacked, I want you to run. Run and don’t look back. Go find the pack in the South. I don’t know if they have dire wolves there, so be careful. Survive, Baekhyun.’ _

 

With is Alpha’s words echoing through his head, he turned to look at the forest behind him and then back in the direction of the village. Tears started to form in his eyes, he howled one last time before he turned around and started running in full speed towards the forest.

 

Behind him, he could hear his pack crying in agony. Tears were falling from his eyes but he kept running.

 

He could hear them so clearly.

 

His pack’s last howls.

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun kept running towards the forest with tears still in his eyes. He wanted to turn around so badly to see if his pack was alright, but he couldn’t disobey his Alpha. Spotting a familiar rock between two huge trees, he went around it and started digging the ground. He left a backpack there for him a few weeks back, after he had the talk with his Alpha, in case he had to run.

 

The backpack contained clothes and other supplies for him. He grabbed the bag with his mouth and ran deeper into the forest. As soon as he didn’t see any more snow, he stopped and changed into his human form. Yes, It would be quicker to travel in wolf form, but his white fur would attract too much attention so it's safer for him to travel as a human. Baekhyun’s human form was almost as beautiful as his wolf form. He had naturally wavy, light blond hair, now falling messily to his forehead. His eyes weren’t bright blue like in his wolf form, instead, they were dark grey, matching the sky on rainy days. His facial features were small, with tiny nose and rosy lips. A Softly sharp jawline giving contrast to his face.

 

He quickly put on the clothes and placed the backpack on his shoulders, making him look like a hiker. He covered his hair with a cap, trying not to attract any unwanted attention to himself.

 

After gazing around his surroundings, Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He breathed in all the scents around him, forming an image in his mind. Dire wolves were known to have developed more sensitive senses and just by smelling, they could easily see the land 10 miles ahead in their mind. Also, their sense of direction was more accurate than anyone else’s.

 

Turning his head to the right, he started walking South where he would hopefully find the South pack that his Alpha was talking about. His voice was still echoing in his head, telling him to be careful to whom he shows his wolf form. Being an Omega didn’t have anything to with him being able to defend himself, even if he’s one of the strongest Omega in his pack. 

 

He continued his journey, as he was determined to find other packs. He didn’t know how long he travelled, maybe months, the days were all the same. It was much slower travelling in his human form but he couldn’t take any risks. Sometimes he walked days without sleep, but he slept in his wolf form because being in his human form for too long would start to hurt his bones. 

 

The forest was dangerous for him but he had to admit that it was beautiful. Trees were full of green leaves, both the small ones and the big ones. He could smell the humid soil underneath his feet, the small animals running around in the forest and the birds communicating in the sky with different tones.

 

Baekhyun took another deep breath, smelling the air. He stopped walking when he sensed several new scents around him. Furrowing his eyebrows he took another deep breath. He noticed two wolves running towards him not too far away. Turning to the direction he thought the wolves were coming, he stood ready because he could feel that they weren’t that welcoming.

 

It didn’t take long before two brown Beta wolves jumped out from the bushes to confront the trespasser. 

 

One of them jumped right on Baekhyun but he dodged the attack, sending the wolf scrambling to the ground. The wolf got up and they started to circle around Baekhyun, growling at him. 

 

The sudden gush of wind gave the other Beta a sniff of Baekhyun's scent. The Beta stopped growling and his ears pointed up. He changed to his human form, earning a snarl from the other Beta. 

 

Baekhyun kept his stance in case the other wolf decided to jump on him.

 

”What are you?” The Beta that turned to human form asked him, furrowing his eyebrows angrily.

 

”Are you from the South pack?” Baekhyun dodged the question with another one.

 

” _ What _ are you?” The Beta did not give in, the scent he got from the wind was familiar but still unknown to him. But he could smell that the other was an Omega, immediately taking advantage of their differences in status. Little did he know that Baekhyun wasn’t that easily intimidated.

 

The other Beta tried to take advantage of the situation and jumped on Baekhyun but the dire wolf did the same thing again, he dodged it and sent the wolf to the ground.

 

What happened next left them both speechless. Baekhyun flashed his bright blue wolf eyes to the Betas, shock written on their faces. They have never seen any wolf with blue eyes. Or was he even a wolf?

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smirk at their reaction.

  
  


”Take me to your Alpha.”

 


	2. Bellicose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~ :3

* * *

_Bellicose; aggressive, hostile_

* * *

 

Strolling through the forest, he couldn’t help but wonder how on earth has he missed something as beautiful as this.

 

Of course, his homeland had its own beauty but this, this was beyond everything. The high trees were full of leaves, letting the light of the setting sun through them. The mix of green, yellow and red danced on his left. The sunrays touched his face, making him feel the warmth of the sun. It was refreshing. Not that he couldn’t feel it in the land of snow, but here it somehow felt different. The warmth mixed with the scent of the forest calmed his mind.

 

But that calm didn’t last long when his pace slowed a little and he heard a snarl behind him.

 

Right, _he wasn’t alone._

 

The two Betas were escorting him through the forest, supposedly to their pack’s village. They were still alarmed because of Baekhyun. His scent put them on guard, but he can’t really blame them.

 

Baekhyun really didn’t know what to expect from the pack. Were they friendly? Or were they dangerous?

 

Over the centuries, the population of the dire wolves has dropped because of the hunters. Baekhyun doesn’t really know how long the supposed war has been going on between them, but the hunters were slowly winning the battle. Because their pack lived in the land of snow, where other wolves rarely came, their pack didn’t know much about the outside world. It was dangerous to send wolves outside because they were easy to spot. Easy to hunt.

 

Nowadays, dire wolves are so rare that it’s a great advantage to have even one in your pack. Because dire wolves are more superior than normal wolves, they are hard to control and they are most likely to try taking over the pack. That’s why they were usually feared but respected. Even the Omegas weren't that easy to control.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but be curious if the pack had one. He had two wolves to ask from, it couldn’t hurt to try.

 

Baekhyun looked in front of him where one of the Betas walked. Then he gazed back at the second one behind him who was still on guard and snarling at him.

 

The dire wolf smirked at him and turned back.

 

”Have you heard of dire wolves?” Baekhyun casually threw the question in the air, waiting for a reaction from the Betas. Then he saw two ears perking up from the one in front of him and sensed the uneasiness from the Beta behind him. _So they are aware of them_.

 

”Have you ever come across one? Or two?” He continued and looked back at the Beta behind him, who growled and snapped his jaw at him.

 

”Okay then.” He smiled slyly at the Beta before he turned around. The other Beta still had his ears pointed up, he seemed to be the reasonable and more restrained one.

 

They continued to walk in silence, only the wind blowing and the branches cracking underneath their feet. Their journey went on like that for a while, the sun started to set and it was getting dark.

 

Then Baekhyun picked up multiple scents, mostly Alphas but he could sense Betas and Omegas too. They got near to the edge of the village and Baekhyun finally saw the gates.

 

They entered the gates and the first thing he saw was brown and black haired people everywhere. Starting to get conscious about his own hair, he pulled his cap deeper on his head to hide his hair as much as possible. He didn’t want to attract attention to himself, but it was too late.

 

Everyone's gaze is has been on them ever since they passed the gate. There was a wide road going straight, leading to a bigger house which Baekhyun assumed was the pack Alpha’s. On the sides, there were cottage-like houses that had something unique about them but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

 

He heard whispers around him and Baekhyun locked gazes with a few members of the foreign pack but averted his eyes almost immediately. He felt a little out of place but he couldn’t show that. He had to be strong.

 

When they were almost in front of the biggest house in the village, the Beta in front of him howled as a sign of their arrival. They entered the house in the order they were walking. Baekhyun’s heart dropped a little when he saw all the Alphas gathered in one room. All of them releasing intimidating pheromones, they must have sensed him being an Omega. How much did Baekhyun want to laugh at their attempt to scare him, because he wasn’t affected by them  at all. The pheromones normal wolves emit, don’t have that much effect on dire wolves, Baekhyun knew that much. He could sense them of course but the effect was low.

 

But Baekhyun didn’t want them to know that so he went with it, letting them think they had some control over him.

 

The room they were in was round and the Alphas were sitting on the sides with a few Betas and Omegas next to them. Everybody had their gaze fixed on him when the Beta who walked in front of him went to the end of the room, where the head Alpha was sitting.

 

Baekhyun locked gazes with him while the Beta whispered something to him. The Alpha had straight black hair falling on his forehead and his deep brown eyes were framed by thick black eyebrows. His sharp jawline was covered with a messy black stubble. The Alpha sat lazily on his seat while looking at Baekhyun with his jaw raised a little. The Beta backed away from the Alpha but took a stance next to him.

 

There was a moment of silence before the Alpha spoke.

 

”An Omega wandering in our territory, huh.” The Alpha smirked to Baekhyun before he continued speaking.

 

”And an unmated one even.” The smirk on the Alpha’s lips grew wider while he looked at Baekhyun up and down, like he was a full course meal to him. Baekhyun felt disgusted of the Alpha’s gaze.

 

”What’s your name Omega?”

 

”Baekhyun.” He answered shortly, without averting his gaze from the Alpha’s own. He knew if he looked away the Alpha could think of it as an act of submission. And Baekhyun wasn’t going to give him that.

 

”You don’t hear that kind of name very often. I assume you’re not from around here.”

 

”No.”

 

The Alpha chuckled to Baekhyun. He could smell a scent of a pack on him but it was really faint. An Omega without a pack usually meant that he was kicked out, but his scent was untainted. So what could have been the reason for that? There was something else mixed into his scent, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. His Beta mentioned it and the fact that the Omega was asking about dire wolves. Why would such a tiny Omega be interested in dire wolves? And why is he wearing that cap?

 

”What are you hiding under that cap?”

 

Baekhyun instantly froze. He couldn’t possibly reveal his identity to these people. No, not yet. He didn't even know if he could trust these people. He also hadn’t thought about a reason why he was wearing the cap, a reason they would believe.

 

The Alpha sensed his discomfort and smirked even wider.

 

”Take it off.” The head Alpha released a huge amount of pheromones, making every other Omega and Beta around the room submit to him.

 

Baekhyun had to obey. He couldn’t be discovered just yet.

 

He slowly reached to the visor of the cap and pulled it off from his head. His light blond hair fell naturally on his forehead while he slowly lowered his arms by his sides. The sight of his hair earned gasps all around the room. He could hear everyone whispering to each other about him.

 

He could sense the want of domination from the unmated Alphas, Baekhyun’s own wolf wanted to growl at them but he managed to stay quiet. While he was controlling his wolf, he didn’t notice that his eyes were glowing bright blue.

 

The head Alpha’s eyes flashed red, he also had the urge to dominate the unmated Omega. He stood up from his chair and walked in front of Baekhyun. He could see how the Omega’s eyes were warning him not to get closer, but what could a tiny little Omega do to him, to an Alpha.

 

Baekhyun really hated that kind of attitude from the Alphas. He had a few in his old pack.

 

When the head Alpha was right in front of him, he started to speak once again.

 

”You’re a special one, aren’t you?” The usual smirk growing wider. How much did Baekhyun wanted to punch his face to wipe that smirk off.

 

”I’m Jihoon, The Head Alpha of the South pack. And you, my sweet little omega, aren’t going anywhere.”

  
 


	3. Thanatophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a little confusion in this so I'll say it here.
> 
> So, I'll be explaining the whole story from the beginning, I'll tell how Baekhyun and Chanyeol will meet, how their relationship develops and how it is before the attack that separates them.  
> Like I said, I'm going to take this slow because I don't want to rush anything. So be patient with me :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ~~

 

* * *

_Thanatophobia; fear of death_

* * *

 

He missed his pack. God, how he missed them.

 

And how much did he hate the hunters. If they had let them be, Baekhyun wouldn’t be in this kind of situation now.

 

After the first meeting with the head Alpha, Jihoon, they took Baekhyun to the hut next to the main house so the Alpha could keep an eye on him. It had already been a few days and Baekhyun had mostly been alone in the hut, except for one Omega who brought him food. The Omega wasn’t really talkative. The first couple of times when she brought him food, she just lowered her head to Baekhyun’s questions. So he just settled for a simple thank you for the Omega. She was really beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair that almost reached slim her waist, soft brown eyes, long eyelashes, small and beautifully shaped rosy lips.

 

But Baekhyun could sense fear from the other Omega. At first, he thought it was because of him and his unknown scent. But after some time, he could sense that the fear was much deeper. Baekhyun wanted to ask about it, but he figured he wouldn’t get an answer from her.

 

* * *

 

After almost a week of staying in the hut, Baekhyun could hear much louder footsteps coming closer. They didn’t belong to the fragile Omega that had been bringing him food. Baekhyun started to get up slowly.

 

The front door swung open and in walked a tall Alpha. He had the same kinds of features on his face as the head Alpha, but his hair was brown. His body was lean but still muscular. Baekhyun thought that he had seen the Alpha sitting close to Jihoon in the main house.

 

The Alpha’s brown eyes landed on Baekhyun, who was standing in the corner of the room. The Alpha smirked with the same kind of smirk as the head Alpha.  _ They were definitely related. _

 

The Alpha grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and dragged him out of the hut. When they got out, he could see Jihoon standing in front of the main house, like he was expecting him. Most of the pack was gathered around the square. While the Alpha was dragging him towards the square, Baekhyun could hear gasps and whispers around him. He almost forgot that his hair was on display for everyone to see. It was a sunny day so his hair was shining even more than usual.

 

_ ”He’s beautiful.” _

 

_ ”Look at that hair, is he a demon?” _

 

_ ”Do you think he’s cursed?” _

 

_ ”I have never heard of a wolf with light hair and there’s something off in his scent.” _

Baekhyun felt too overwhelmed by being around so many people. His own pack wasn’t this large in numbers and he never was in the center of attention.

 

The Alpha left him almost in the middle of the circle but still close to Jihoon. Baekhyun looked around and he could see the fear in almost every Omega’s eyes. But it wasn’t fear for themselves.

 

It was for him.

 

He didn’t know what’s going to happen, but at that moment, he was really scared for himself.

 

Jihoon lifted his hand to silence everyone around him while keeping his gaze on Baekhyun with the usual smirk.

 

Baekhyun really wanted to punch the Alpha.

 

”Hello, Baekhyun.” Jihoon greeted him when it was finally silent. ”I hope you’ve been treated well this week.” The usual smirk grew even wider.

 

Baekhyun laughed a little. He knew that Jihoon was referring to the Alpha he had sent to the hut. Maybe his original purpose was to ask questions, but the Alpha,  _ Dante _ , had other intentions. He tried to have some  _ ”fun” _ with Baekhyun, which resulted in Dante having a bruise on his stomach and a scratch on his cheek.

 

The certain Alpha was standing a few meters away from Jihoon glaring at Baekhyun, but he chose not to acknowledge him, which angered the other even more.

 

When Baekhyun didn’t answer Jihoon and he concluded that he wasn’t going to get one, Baekhyun knew that it hurt his Alpha pride and he enjoyed it.

 

But Jihoon didn’t.

 

”I think some of us have already noticed that you aren’t any ordinary Omega.” Jihoon continued while he took a few small steps closer to Baekhyun, not breaking the eye contact between them. ”But none of us can figure out what’s so special about you.”

 

Jihoon stopped to eye Baekhyun up and down with the usual annoying smirk on his face while rubbing his knuckles.

 

Baekhyun stood quietly in front of him, not moving a muscle. He was scared, he had to admit it. There was nothing he could do against a pack of wolves.

 

”You know,” The head Alpha continued his talk and started to walk around the Omega. ”I’ve been trying to think what I should do with you the whole week. At first I thought, maybe I should make you my Omega.”

 

Baekhyun’s wolf wasn’t happy about the idea. He couldn’t stop the growl coming from his throat.

 

The head Alpha stopped behind him and chuckled to the Omega’s reaction. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at that round bum he hadn’t noticed before. He licked his lips to the sight and Baekhyun could smell the Alpha’s arousal.

 

The dire wolf turned around so he was face to face again with the Alpha, his eyes warning Jihoon not to think any further.

 

”But I can see why Dante has taken interest in you.” Still smirking, he continued his walk.

 

”Maybe I should let him have you. He is the Delta of the pack after all.” He looked like he was thinking about it.

 

”Let him have you for a while and after he has had his fun,” He took two long steps closer to Baekhyun so he was standing less than a meter away from him. ”after that, maybe we should chain you up and let every Alpha in the pack have their way with you.” He sang the last part and Baekhyun gulped visibly.

 

Why did his pack’s Alpha want him to come here? Why would he send him here to these monsters? It didn’t make sense.

 

Jihoon enjoyed the discomfort he sensed from the Omega, it boosted his Alpha ego up.

 

Suddenly Baekhyun felt a sharp pain in his side. While he was distracted by his thoughts, Jihoon clawed his left side. He gasped and fell on his knees while putting pressure on his wound.

 

”You can have him now, Dante. Our warriors should be here with the food soon, so be quick. You know that  _ he _ doesn't like this.”

 

The head Alpha started to walk towards his hut when Dante went past him.

 

”Oh, and try not to get beaten up this time.” Jihoon yelled after the Delta.

 

_ He has to escape, he can’t stay here. _ He felt angry. Why would his Alpha send him here? Did he not know what kind of wolves they were? He was so angry.

 

When he felt someone grab him by his left arm, he lifted his gaze up, eyes glowing bright blue. He exposed his claws from his right hand and struck the hand that was grabbing him. The Delta stumbled a few steps back and Baekhyun took up a fighting stance. His bones were hurting from not being in wolf form for too long but he wasn’t going to stay here.

 

The Alpha growled at him and got the head Alpha’s attention too.

 

Baekhyun really hated the hunters. He wouldn’t be in this mess if it hadn’t been for them.

 

* * *

After a long week of hunting and securing their territory, it was nice to finally go back to the village. But he couldn't lie, he liked to run in the woods because he felt free there. His pitch black fur made it easy to disappear into the night if he wanted to, only his bright red eyes preventing him from doing that. He could run much faster than a deer, that's why he was put in the hunting team.

 

This time, when they were leaving for their usual hunt, they sensed someone invading their territory, so two of them had to go and investigate. One came back later on and told them that they had found an Omega wandering in their territory. Again.

 

_ The last ones didn't end up well. _

 

No, this wasn't the first Omega to wander into their territory and Chanyeol felt bad for them. Their new pack leader wasn't too pleasant, but he didn't have much saying in that. He was always against it, using the Omegas as fuck toys. He didn't like that one bit. It was disgusting to use Omegas like that.

 

He usually made his opinion clear about these things but their new leader didn't listen to him. Other Alphas and Betas usually told Jihoon to listen, but it was usually out of fear. Fear of what he was capable of.

 

Yes, Chanyeol was one of the rarest kinds of wolves. A bear dire wolf.

 

Over the centuries, no one has been able to get much information about his kind, so he himself, didn’t even know what he's capable of. Bear dire wolves were born once or twice in a century. Their dark fur color came from the bear, as well as their enormous strength. They were twice as strong as a normal dire wolf. Chanyeol could push over a fully grown tree if he puts all of his strength into it. Chanyeol could hear even the smallest sounds around him and smell over 20 miles ahead of him.

 

But he was still learning about himself and his kind. He still had crossed paths with another dire wolf, it made him wonder if there were any.

 

The black wolf would usually do the hunting and then wander in the woods. One place he liked to visit the most was the boundary between their territory and  _ the land of snow. _

 

It called him in ways he couldn't describe. The white snow looked like a pile of diamonds reflecting the sunlight. He always wondered if someone lived there, if someone could actually survive there. It felt so mysterious. The black wolf would sometimes sit there for hours to admire the snow.

 

He always wondered why he stayed in the pack. He didn't have any relatives in the pack, he didn't even know who his parents were. The previous head Alpha always told him that he had found him on the edge of the forest when he was still a pup. How he had managed to survive in the forest all alone was still a mystery.

 

At first, he stayed because of gratitude. The previous head Alpha had saved him from the forest. So he felt that he had to stay and protect the pack, and he did, for 40 years. But it had already been a few years since the previous head Alpha died. He died due to his old age so it was a peaceful death and Chanyeol was grateful for that. It didn't take long for Jihoon to take over the pack though. That kid had always been a little arrogant in Chanyeol's opinion.

 

Chanyeol would have loved to just leave and see the world.

 

Maybe he was just waiting for the sign to do that.

 

* * *

As they entered the main gate of the village, they saw a huge crowd gathered around in front of the main house. They had changed in their human forms before they got to the gate.

 

Chanyeol's nose picked up the smell of blood. It was a mixture of an Alpha's and an Omega's blood, but there was something else. Something sweet lingered in the air, like vanilla. It was alluring.

 

Chanyeol got curious about the scent and walked towards the crowd. He pushed his way through it and the first thing he saw was the Alpha’s back.

 

_ Was it Dante? Who was he fighting? _

 

He took a step to the side to see behind Dante. He could smell an Omega on the other side of the field, but this Omega was somehow different.

 

Chanyeol saw a reflection of something bright and shiny.  _ Hair. _ It was light blond hair that was a little wavy and messy. It reminded Chanyeol a little bit of the snow he saw on the boundary. The boy’s facial features were small but adorable. The Omega was beautiful.

 

But he didn't have much time to admire the Omega’s features when he saw the state that he was in. He looked exhausted. He had scratches all over him, but not any fatal wounds judging by a quick look. Except the one on his left side, he was putting pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding.

 

It made Chanyeol's blood boil. Then he saw it. He saw the Omegas eyes turn bright blue as a warning and Chanyeol's eyes reflected it by turning bright red.

 

_ Mate. Mate. Mate. _

 

Chanyeol growled loud and deep, silencing everyone around him. The Omega’s blue eyes turned to him, gaze slowly softening.

 

Dante also turned around and fear was written all over his face.

 

Chanyeol was seeing red.

  
 


	4. Paroxysm

* * *

_Paroxysm; a sudden outburst of emotion_

* * *

  

 

Baekhyun felt exhausted. His bones were hurting and his wolf was trying to get out. But transforming now would take the last of his strength.

 

He couldn’t collapse at the moment. Not when there was an idiotic Alpha sneering at him from across the square.

 

He might be strong because _he was_ a dire wolf but still, being an Omega, his energy was limited. Baekhyun really didn’t know how long he had been fighting Dante, but the Alpha was getting tired too. The other Alphas around them were restless, Baekhyun could sense that, and also their anger towards him for disrespecting Dante, the Delta of their pack.

 

If Baekhyun had the upper hand in the battle, he is sure that the other wolves of the pack would have interfered.

 

He wasn’t going to submit. He was going to escape.

 

His legs were trembling but he still stood his ground. Dante started to march towards him and Baekhyun flashed his wolf eyes as a sign that he hadn’t given up yet. And he wasn’t going to.

 

Baekhyun growled but the sound got lost in a much deeper and louder growl. He was sure that it wasn’t the wolf that was coming towards him because Dante froze to his spot. He was terrified.

 

Baekhyun moved his gaze behind Dante and saw red.

 

Enchanting bright red eyes were looking in his direction. Warmth filled Baekhyun even though the eyes were screaming for blood, although it wasn’t directed at him. But towards the wolf a few meters away from him. The tall Alpha with red eyes across the field was still growling and everyone around him took a step back.

 

A gust of wind brought an alluring scent to his nose. _It smelled like the forest after rain_.

 

_Mate. Mate._

 

It made Baekhyun’s eyes glow even more. But in the Alpha’s scent, there was also something familiar to Baekhyun. _Was he like him?_

 

Dante slowly turned around but still remained glued to his spot.

 

”Chanyeol, so nice of you to join the party.” Jihoon clapped his hands together and walked past Baekhyun, but stopped a few meters ahead of him.

 

The tall Alpha, _Chanyeol,_ ignored the head Alpha and took long steps towards Dante. The blood lust coming from him could be easily sensed. Dante took a few steps back and tried to turn around but Chanyeol was faster.

 

He grabbed Dante from his neck with his right arm and lifted him above the ground. Chanyeol’s upper lip was twitching from anger and his thick eyebrows furrowed together above his red eyes.

 

He swung his arm without any difficulty, throwing Dante to the wall of the village house on his right. There was a loud crash when he hit the wall, shaking the house quite a bit.

 

A few Betas and Alphas stepped forward from the crowd, not happy seeing how their Delta was treated. Chanyeol turned towards them and tilted his head to the side as a question if they really wanted to challenge him. Two of them changed to their brown wolves and charged towards Chanyeol, but he didn’t move. When the first wolf jumped at him with his jaw open, ready to bite Chanyeol’s neck, the dire wolf shoved him aside with an easy hand motion. He grabbed the other brown wolf by his neck and threw him after the first wolf, successfully crashing the two wolves together and sending them stumbling to the ground. He lifted his gaze back to the other wolves, asking if any other wolf wanted to go for it but seeing their friends on the ground, terrified them so everybody stepped down.

 

Baekhyun was staring at the scene, eyes wide. There was no match for the tall Alpha and it looked like everybody knew that, but they still challenged him. Just to try their luck. His presence screamed dominance, even Baekhyun could feel it and it sent shivers down his spine.

 

What amazed Baekhyun was that the Alpha’s feet hadn’t moved an inch.

 

Ignoring all the gasps around him, Chanyeol turned to Jihoon and gave him a low growl to choose his words carefully.

 

Baekhyun finally had the chance to really see the features of the Alpha. He was definitely taller than any other Alpha or Beta in the foreign pack. His body was lean but you could clearly see all the muscles fighting with the tight, long-sleeved navy blue shirt. Definitely a sight to drool over. His messy, pitch black hair fell to his forehead, but his facial features looked soft. When his eyes turned back to normal, they revealed soft but deep brown eyes.

 

”You could have gone a little easier on them, you know.”

 

”You have exactly one chance to explain what the hell is going on here.” Chanyeol’s voice was husky and fruity, deep and strong in a pleasant way.

 

”Oh, this little Omega right here is our new play toy. Dante here just had some difficulties to-,” Jihoon paused and looked behind at Baekhyun who had collapsed on his knees from exhaustion. ”-dominate him. He’s one feisty Omega, he will make a fine fu-”

 

”That won’t be happening.” Chanyeol stated in a firm voice and Jihoon turned around to face him once again.

 

”You know you’re not in the position to decide what happens to the wolves that wander in our land.”

 

”This one is mine.”

 

”Oh, don’t worry. You’ll get your turn after Dante-”

 

” _I said, he’s mine._ ” His voice was low and threatening, it made Baekhyun question who was more dominant in the pack. Also, Chanyeol was almost a head taller than the head Alpha.

 

” _He’s mine_ and no one else is going to touch him.”

 

Jihoon took one step closer to Chanyeol so that he was almost hovering over the taller one’s face.

 

”You aren’t the one to decide that.”

 

Chanyeol let out a threatening growl directed to the head Alpha. He didn’t like the idea of anyone touching his mate, but he didn’t want Jihoon to know that. Chanyeol knew that the head Alpha would somehow find a way to use it against him. Of course, he saw Chanyeol as a threat.

 

A threat to his position.

 

They had their differences in the past and Jihoon had managed to anger Chanyeol a few times before, usually ending in Chanyeol trashing the place in his wolf form. Because the dire wolf’s senses were more sensitive, he could easily pick up the scent of fear in Jihoon. It was faint, so faint that normal wolves couldn’t pick it up, but it was there.

 

”Are you questioning my authority, _Chanyeol_?” The head Alpha asked, his voice low and dominant.

 

At that point, Chanyeol was getting really annoyed. How was this little wolf trying to dominate him, a dire wolf. If he wanted to, he could easily snap his neck right there and then, but he still managed to control himself. He didn’t want his mate to see that. At that moment, he just wanted to tend his mate's wounds and make sure he was alright.

 

”I don’t care if you’re the head Alpha, _Jihoon_ . If anyone touches even a single hair on him, I will rip their _fucking_ hands off.”

 

With that, Chanyeol walked past the head Alpha, but not without bumping into his shoulder, and walked over to his mate.

 

Baekhyun kept his eyes on him all the way there and smiled shyly when the tall Alpha kneeled down in front of him.

 

”Are you okay, little one?” The Alpha whispered to him much more gently compared to the harsh words he said just a second ago. The alluring scent hit his nose again, calming him and making him feel safe. Baekhyun still held the small smile on his lips when he nodded to the Alpha.

 

”Good, let’s get you out of here.” He gave a comforting smile to the Omega.

 

Chanyeol scooped the Omega up into his arms and carried him bridal style towards his own cabin on the edge of the village. Baekhyun buried his head in the crook of the Alpha’s neck where the scent was strongest. He took a deep breath, wanting to savor the calming scent when it hit him.

 

The scent he has missed for so many months. _The scent of another dire wolf._

 

At that moment Baekhyun wanted to cry. _He wasn't alone anymore._

 

The tall Alpha growled to everyone who dared to stand in his way while ignoring the stare of the head Alpha and his pack mates on his back.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tantantaaa
> 
> I know it's a little short one but I still wanted to share it with you guys :3
> 
> I want to thank from the bottom of my heart for subscribing and leaving such wonderful comments for me, it really makes me want to write more and more so thank you :'3
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and I would love to hear what you are expecting from this story ^^
> 
> See you on the next update ~~


	5. Nepenthe

* * *

_Nepenthe; something that can make you forget grief or suffering_

* * *

 

He felt safe. For the first time in months, Baekhyun felt safe. Safe in the tall Alphas arms, _his Alphas arms._

 

He could still see the gazes and hear the snarls from the foreign pack members, but he didn’t care. Because his Alphas growl was almost deeper than the thunder, easily scaring everyone around him. He couldn't see the judging gazes from the pack because he had safely hidden his face on the Alphas neck.

 

They walked for a while in silence after they had passed most of the pack members when Baekhyun saw a hut that was located a little further away from the others.

 

Chanyeol carried him to the hut which Baekhyun assumed was his. They entered the hut, Baekhyun still in Chanyeol’s arms. The tall Alpha walked a few steps and settled Baekhyun to sit on the couch. The Omega flinched a little to the pain on his side which earned a worried expression from the Alpha. 

 

”Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Chanyeol whispered still so gently to him and he couldn’t help but let out a shaky smile for the Alpha. After that, the tall one disappeared to the hallway.

 

Baekhyun got the chance to examine the hut around him. It was filled with warm colors, a fireplace directly in front of him, but still feeling the coldness in the hut so Baekhyun assumed that the Alpha hadn’t been here for a while. Around the hut, Baekhyun could smell the Alphas scent everywhere and he absolutely loved it. The scent slowly took his worries away, but he still somehow was on the alert. What if the Alpha was the same as the others? Would he also try to take advantage of him?

 

Baekhyun got startled from his thoughts when the tall Alpha appeared from the hallway holding a first aid kit on his hand and on the other hand he had a clean shirt.

 

Before he started to tend his wounds, the tall Alpha went to his knees in front of Baekhyun and looked straight to his eyes. Baekhyun could now see how softly brown the eyes actually were. The red eyes sent shivers to his spine, but these brown eyes were so soft, the Omega felt like melting.

 

”You don’t have to be so worried. I’m not going to hurt you. _I’m never going to hurt you._ ” The last part was whispered to him with so much sincerity. 

 

 _Did he sense my uneasiness?_  

 

”We haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol smiled to the Omega, revealing his dimple on his cheek and Baekhyun’s gaze immediately went there. ”What’s your name, little one?”

 

The nickname made Baekhyun feel shy which affected his smile. ”Baekhyun.” 

 

”Beautiful.” Chanyeol’s sudden comment made Baekhyun blush and he tried to hide it with his hands, but the sudden movement didn’t suit well to his wound on his side. Baekhyun hissed in pain, Chanyeol immediately opened the first aid kit and took out what he needed.

 

”Here, let me.”

 

Chanyeol slowly lifted his shirt to see the wound clearly, it wasn’t too deep but it would definitely leave small scars on his Omegas beautiful skin. Anger stirred inside of him, but he controlled it. But he’s definitely going to let it out later. Even the thought of anyone hurting his Omega angered him.

 

”Is it okay if I take it off?” The Alpha asked, holding on to the hem of the torn shirt and the Omega nodded slowly. He carefully raised his arms so Chanyeol could lift the shirt off of him. The Alpha had to control his eyes, he so badly wanted to admire the Omega's skin but tending the wound was more important. He could see scratches here and there but they weren’t deep and they would fade away in a couple of hours. Thankful for that, Chanyeol started to tend the deeper wound on the side. He cleaned it, Baekhyun flinching now and then and after he was done cleaning the wound, he carefully placed a bandage on it. 

 

He then quickly took care of the scratches when he saw Baekhyun shivering. Chanyeol carefully put the shirt on Baekhyun and disposed of the dirty cloths.

 

When he got back to the living room where Baekhyun was, he saw the Omega shivering even more and when he carefully called his name, he met the smaller one's bright blue eyes staring at him. Chanyeol just wanted to stare and admire because they reminded him about the blue butterflies in their land. But now, he had to calm his mate down because his wolf was trying to get out. 

 

Chanyeol slowly approaches the Omega while releasing calming pheromones, hoping that will do the trick. The Omegas blue eyes never left his. He followed his every move and when Chanyeol was in front of him, he knelt and gently placed his hand on Baekhyun’s knee.

 

”Shh, It's okay.” He gently started to stroke Baekhyun’s knee, doing small circles on it.

 

”When was the last time you were in your wolf form?” 

 

Baekhyun calmed down a little from the pheromones and from the scent of his Alpha. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. ”It’s been more than a week.”

 

 _A week?_ How has been able to control his wolf? How he’s even able to walk anymore with his bones hurting. Just thinking about that makes Chanyeol feel guilty, how he didn’t come back sooner or why he wasn’t the one to check who was in their territory. His Omega would’ve been safe since the beginning, he wouldn’t have experienced any of the pain he is feeling now.

 

”You should rest. After your wounds have healed a little we can go to the forest. Okay?” 

 

The blue in Baekhyun’s eyes faded slowly when he nodded. Chanyeol took a seat next to him on the sofa and scooped Baekhyun on his lap so that he was resting his head on his chest. He started caressing the Omegas back while releasing pheromones to soothe him to sleep. On an instinct, he buried his nose on Baekhyun’s hair and finally caught the scent of alluring vanilla that had lingered on the square. A soft smile formed to his lips from the scent. He didn't want to let go of the Omega.

 

Baekhyun felt safe. He buried his head on the Alphas chest, letting sleep take over. He had forgotten the pain on his side because of the calming pheromones the Alpha was giving. He focused on the steady heartbeat and to the firm chest that was slowly rising in the rhythm of the Alphas breathing. The hand on his back giving gentle strokes slowly lulled him to the dreamland. He felt safe.

 

* * *

  

When Baekhyun woke up, he was laying alone on the sofa with a blanket on top of him. He slowly blinked and realized that it was already dark. Only the light of the fireplace flickered in front of him. He must have slept more than just a couple hours. Baekhyun couldn’t see Chanyeol around but he heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen.

 

He sat up, took the blanket off from him and got up. He didn’t feel that much pain anymore on his side which meant he's already healing.

 

When Baekhyun got to the entrance of the kitchen, he could see Chanyeol’s board back. The tall Alpha was preparing something on the stove. The smell was delicious even though he didn’t know what it was.

 

The tall Alpha must’ve sensed his presence because he turned around with a soft smile on his lips because he was greeted with messy light hair and sleepy grey eyes.

 

”Hey.” He greeted softly and turned around completely.

 

Baekhyun was feeling shy and started to play with his fingers. ”Hey.”

 

”Did you sleep well?”

 

”Yes. Actually the best sleep I’ve had in months.” Baekhyun answered to him while looking at his fingers. For Chanyeol, he looked adorable with his shirt on which was too big for Baekhyun. The sleeves reached to his fingers, revealing just a little bit of them and the hem of the shirt reached his thighs. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring at the milky skin that got exposed on the Omegas neck. He could clearly see the collarbones and the lines of the Omegas neck. _How great his mark will look there._  

 

But he couldn’t think that now. He genuinely wanted to get to know the Omega before he put his claim on him. 

 

”That’s good to hear.” Chanyeol continued smiling while pushing inappropriate thoughts away. ”I was making dinner for us, but it will take some time. Do you want to take a shower while waiting?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol guided him to the bathroom. He handed him a towel and borrowed him some clean clothes to wear. Baekhyun thanked him and closed the bathroom door. He could hear Chanyeol telling him that he will be in the kitchen if he needs him. 

 

Baekhyun took his time in the shower, he hasn’t had one since the head Alpha locked him in the hut. They wouldn’t let him out at all and there was always someone guarding the door. He was grateful that it was over but he still felt a little alarmed. Baekhyun felt that Jihoon nor Dante weren’t going to let him be. Chanyeol had humiliated Dante in front of the pack and went against the head Alphas word, they seemed that kind of people that would hold a grudge. But somehow, Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol would keep him safe, he would protect him. 

 

But there’s also a limit what he can do against the whole pack.

 

Baekhyun stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He put on the sweatshirt and loose pants Chanyeol had borrowed him. What Baekhyun loved was that they smelled a little bit of him. He felt like he could never get enough of it. 

 

When he was dressed, he started to head to the kitchen where he could see Chanyeol already setting the table for them. Baekhyun felt a little bad for letting the Alpha do everything, so he offered his help but the Alpha refused. He simply told Baekhyun to sit to the table while he would get the food for them. 

 

They ate in silence at first, both of them stealing glances from each other from time to time. Baekhyun wanted to ask if Chanyeol really was a dire wolf like his scent hinted, but he didn’t know if it was appropriate to ask. Chanyeol saw the Omegas eyebrows furrowed together like he was thinking of something. 

 

”You can ask if you have something on your mind.” 

 

Baekhyun lifted his gaze to look at Chanyeol. The Alpha was smiling at him softly, like every other time he was looking at his Omega. He liked it. 

 

Baekhyun stayed quiet for a while before he could form the question.

 

”A-Are you a dire wolf?”

 

The Alpha chuckled when Baekhyun stuttered a little, but still held the smile on his face.

 

”Yes, I am. But you don’t have to be so scared of me.”

 

”No! No, it’s not that. I-I just… I am too.” _Why was he stuttering so much?_

 

Baekhyun expected the Alpha to tell him that he already knew, but instead, he got a mix of confusion and surprise on the Alphas face. Chanyeol got up from his seat, startling Baekhyun a little and went next to the Omega. He bent down a little and buried his face on the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath. On an instinct, Baekhyun turned his head to the side to give the Alpha easy access to his neck. 

 

Then he heard a chuckle next to his ear. The Alpha backed away a little and knelt in front of Baekhyun and stared at him. 

 

”I can’t believe it.” Chanyeol whispered while smiling. He never thought that he would meet another dire wolf and now he did. And he was his mate. His beautiful mate was also a dire wolf. He finally felt that he had someone who understands him. Chanyeol didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

 

”What? Is there something wrong?” The Omega started to question.

 

”No.” The Alpha smiled at him. ”There’s absolutely nothing wrong.” The smile grew on Chanyeol’s face, revealing the small dimple on his cheek. Baekhyun couldn’t help himself when he lifted his hand on the cheek and softly touched the dimple with his thumb. 

 

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly retreated his hand but Chanyeol caught his wrist. He placed the small hand back on his cheek and leaned to the touch, causing Baekhyun’s cheeks going pink.

 

”You have soft hands.” Chanyeol whispered and placed a small kiss on Baekhyun’s hand. The Omega smiled at the action. 

 

"Where are you from?" The Alpha was leaning on Baekhyun's hand. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft touch.

 

"From the North." Baekhyun answered softly to the Alpha and started to caress his cheek gently while smiling gently. 

 

Chanyeol softly hummed against Baekhyun's hand before opening his eyes again. ” _Tell me more about yourself.”_  

 

 

* * *

  

Little did they knew that there was a pair of golden eyes watching them from the forest. Irritated about the scene, the observer turned around and growled. He’s going to get his revenge and the sweet Omega is going to be his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, yaaaay
> 
> A little bit of chanbaek for you guys :3
> 
> I really want to thank you because you keep subscribing and leaving such wonderful comments for me and I can't even describe how happy it makes me. You are the best.
> 
> Share your thoughts? I love reading them :3


	6. Limnophile

* * *

* * *

_Limnophile; a person who loves lakes_

* * *

 

”The sun hasn’t even come up yet and you want to do what now?” Chanyeol mumbled, his voice husky from the sleep.

 

”Please, I really want to.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled to the Alpha who was waking up from his slumber, wrapping himself tighter to the blanket. The other clearly wasn’t a morning person. Chanyeol’s hair was messy from the sleep and Baekhyun had the urge to run his fingers through it. So he did. He gently wrapped his fingers to the pitch black locks and softly started to stroke them. The hair on the Alpha's head was soft and thick.

 

”If you keep doing that, I’ll fall back to sleep.”

 

Baekhyun retreated his hand from the soft locks. ”I’m sorry.” He got surprised when the Alpha’s hands came out from under the blanket and they wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist pulling him closer until Chanyeol’s head was resting in his lap. ”I didn’t say you have to stop.” 

 

The Omega couldn’t help the little chuckle leaving his lips because of the Alphas actions. When he was curled up in his lap like this, he looked like a pup. Baekhyun’s hand found his way back to his hair, softly continuing to stroke it. 

 

”So, you want to go to the forest?” Chanyeol mumbled softly from his lap, enjoying the petting. They stayed up late last night, learning about each other. Baekhyun told him about his pack, how they lived in the land of snow, how the hunters attacked his village when he was out hunting and he didn’t know if anyone survived. He also told him about how his late packs’ Alpha wanted him to run and find the South pack and he never knew the reason why. Chanyeol also told him about himself, how the previous head Alpha found him on their land when he was just a pup. Baekhyun felt bad for Chanyeol for him not knowing his parents or where did he came from, but was glad because the previous head Alpha had offered him a home nonetheless. 

 

”My wolf wants out.” Anger started to form inside Chanyeol for thinking how Baekhyun was kept inside the hut for a week without letting him go out. He could never forgive that.

 

”I can’t wait to see it. I bet it’s beautiful.” Chanyeol smiled sleepily while Baekhyun blushed.

 

”But we have to eat first.”

 

They got up from the bed and went to eat breakfast. Baekhyun’s wolf was excited to get out so he couldn’t stay still at all. Eventually, they had to leave breakfast midway because of the Omega, but Chanyeol was excited too. He’s finally going to see his mate's wolf form. He wanted to see how those bright blue eyes would reflect the fur color Baekhyun has. Whatever the color was, he knows, it’s going to be beautiful.

  

* * *

 

 

They left the hut and started to walk towards the forest. Because Chanyeol’s hut was located on the edge, there was easy access to woods. Which was the biggest reason why he wanted the hut so he could easily escape in there if he wanted to. 

 

Baekhyun started to run forward, leaving Chanyeol behind. The last thing Chanyeol saw was Baekhyun taking his shirt off before he disappeared into the woods.

 

”Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled after him while picking up the clothes the Omega left behind. He heard a soft whimper from his right and turned to the direction of the sound.

 

What greeted him was the same bright blue eyes he saw at the square and something white. _Like the snow._ His mate's fur was as white as the snow he has seen on their border, the same snow he goes to admire every single time they go for hunting. Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath, he couldn’t believe it. His mate was absolutely gorgeous. Chanyeol reached his hand to touch the white fur and the Omega immediately nuzzled to the touch. Baekhyun’s fur was silky soft, as it seemed like.

 

Chanyeol got startled when Baekhyun suddenly turned around and started running to the woods, wanting Chanyeol to chase him.

 

The Alpha laughed and started to take off his clothes. He stuffed them inside the backpack he brought, along with Baekhyun’s clothes and changed to his wolf form.

 

Baekhyun was so happy. He jumped over the fallen trees and rocks, sniffing the air around him. He had missed being in his wolf form. He could feel the ache in his bones fading the more he moved around. He could hear a few branches break and now it was Baekhyun’s turn to admire. The fur was as dark as the night sky against the same enchanting red eyes he saw the first time they met. Baekhyun slowed his pace a little, wanting to look more closely the wolf. 

 

He walked closer to the black wolf, Baekhyun’s wolf was just slightly smaller than Chanyeol’s and he was thinner. The fur of the black wolf looked rough, but smooth at the same time. If Baekhyun would’ve been in his human form, he couldn’t have stopped himself from running his fingers along the fur. He nuzzled his head to the neck of the Alpha, whimpering softly and Chanyeol licked the side of his muzzle. 

 

They started their run through the forest, enjoying the green of the woods and the bird's songs above them. Small animals running away from them when they got too close.

 

When they got deeper into the forest, Baekhyun could see something glimmering in front of him. It was a small pond in the middle of the forest, it was breathtaking. The rocks on the sides were green from the moss on them, vegetation magically hanging from the cliffs and the most beautiful was the waterfall on the back. There wasn’t anything like this in his homeland. It was exotic for Baekhyun.

 

The Omega walked slowly closer to the water, noticing how clear it was and feeling the water drops from the waterfall on his fur, how much he wanted to jump in. 

 

Baekhyun could sense the Alpha behind him, but didn’t expect him to shift until he saw Chanyeol walk past him in his naked glory. 

 

”Let’s go in.” Chanyeol turned around slightly, the action caused his muscles to tighten on his stomach and on his back. Even in his wolf form, Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol could see him blush.

 

The Alpha turned around and headed to the water, his perfectly firm and round bum wiggling on the way. Of course, the Omegas gaze was following it.

 

When the water reached Chanyeol’s waist, he turned around to the Omega again who was still standing on the shore in his wolf form. This was actually the first time Baekhyun was seeing Chanyeol without a shirt on, now he had the chance to see the fine muscles on his stomach and on his chest that was always fighting with the tight fabric of the shirt. The perfectly shaped V-line, he only imagined the Alpha had. Baekhyun was sure he was drooling by now.

 

”Come on, the water is warm.” Chanyeol yelled from the pond, encouraging Baekhyun to join him but the Omega just lowered his head.

 

”I’ll carry you to the water if you won’t join me.” Threatening, the Alpha took one step forward and Baekhyun took a step back but whimpered as a sign of approval. He signed his head to the left, telling the Alpha to turn around.

 

”I can’t admire your beautiful figure if I’m back against you, little one.” He heard the Omega whimper from the embarrassment.

 

Chanyeol smiled how shy his Omega was, but did as he was told.

 

”Fine. I’ll turn around.” He slowly started to turn his back to Baekhyun. ” _Sneaky glances it is then._ ” It was a faint whisper but Baekhyun still heard it. In his human form, he would be bright red by now.

 

Baekhyun hesitated for a few seconds before he turned to his human form. Chanyeol heard him shift and half grinned. He waited for the Omega to step into the water. Baekhyun walked to the edge of the water and tipped his toe in it. Realizing it really was warm like the Alpha said, he placed his both legs in it.

 

”Don’t turn around.” He warned the Alpha when he saw the water move a little. Chanyeol had to contain his laugh how his Omega was ordering him. _He sure has some character on him._

 

Baekhyun slowly walked to the water, feeling his muscles relax from the warmth of the water. He walked deeper until the water reaches his waist and he lowered himself into the water, only showing his head.

 

”You can turn around now.” He whispered to the Alpha who took a glance back before turning completely. Baekhyun had his gaze on the water, so he didn’t see Chanyeol coming closer until the water started to move in front of him.

 

It all happened in a quick move, the Alpha dove under and circled his arms around Baekhyun’s waist lifting him up a little so the water only reached his belly button. Baekhyun let out a little shriek when he felt the arms around him. His small hands landed on the Alphas chest when he tried to balance himself. He blushed when he lifted his gaze and was greeted with a toothy grin.

 

”Don’t hide yourself from me.” Chanyeol whispered to the Omega in his arms. Baekhyun lowered his gaze to the firm chest of the Alpha, softly feeling the soft skin under his hands. Just being this close to the Alpha makes his heart flutter. He can feel the warmth coming from the Alphas skin and it makes him warm too. He feels safe, safe from the world around him. 

 

Chanyeol releases his other hand from Baekhyun’s waist and starts to bring it up slowly tracing Baekhyun’s arm, fondly touching the smooth skin without taking his gaze away from the Omegas face. He reached Baekhyun’s chin and lifted the smaller ones gaze to meet his. The faint blush on Baekhyun’s cheek made him look young and… _real._ He couldn’t get enough of his Omegas beauty and how fortunate he felt from just looking at him and knowing that the Omega was his. The enchanting round grey eyes that looked at him bashfully, capturing every fiber on his body.

 

”You are breathtaking.” Chanyeol told the Omega before he started to lean closer. His eyes never leaving the small but plumps lips he desperately wanted to taste. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t resist when Chanyeol softly landed his lips on his own. He closed his eyes and took in everything. The kiss was soft at first, feeling and tasting. Chanyeol backed away a little, licking his lips before diving back in. This time the kiss was more demanding, the Alpha hungrily nipped Baekhyun’s lips, trying to taste everything. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hips, earning a soft moan from the smaller one and an entry for his tongue to slip inside to the warmth. He wanted to taste everything, his tongue played with Baekhyun’s own teasingly while his hands roamed slowly on the Omegas body. 

 

Eventually, Baekhyun backed away because he needed to breathe. Gasping for air, Baekhyun still held his eyes closed while Chanyeol leaned their foreheads together. The Alpha pecked the Omegas lips one more time, before opening his eyes.

 

When he opened his eyes, he jerked his head upwards. He could sense someone else’s presence near them. Realizing who it was, he quickly hid the Omega behind him, away from the hungry eyes. Baekhyun didn’t protest. He hid behind Chanyeol and stole glances behind the other's arm.

 

He growled low and deep, warning the other Alpha not to get closer.

 

”What do you want, _Dante_? ” Chanyeol’s voice was full of venom. Throwing him to a wall wasn’t enough for Chanyeol, the other Alpha had to suffer more.

 

Dante sensed that he wasn’t welcomed, but he didn’t care. His eyes were behind Chanyeol, on the beautiful Omega he had set his eyes on. Before Chanyeol had sensed him, he had seen the beautiful curve of the Omegas back, but the water hid the round bum he so badly wanted to see.

 

Seeing Dante looking at Baekhyun hungrily, Chanyeol growled again, deeper than the last time and pushed his mate more behind him. 

 

”I asked, _what do you want?_ ” 

 

”You don’t have to get so jealous, Chanyeol.” Dante said with a grin on his face, his mind still filled with the curves of the Omega.

 

”Jealous? Me?” Chanyeol chuckled. ”I’m simply protecting what’s mine. It’s called being territorial.” 

 

”I’m going to ask you one more time before I rip your eyes out for eyeing what’s mine. What do you want?” He snarled.

 

Dante started laughing before he locked his eyes with the dire wolf.

 

”The head Alpha wants to see you.” 

 

After saying what he came there to say, he turned around but stopped soon after. He turned around slightly, a sly grin on his face.

 

”But is he really yours?” 

 

At this point, Chanyeol was far more irritated. He jumped out of the water and turned to his black wolf form. But before he could do anything, Dante had already shifted and ran away. 

 

He growled before he turned back to his human form and looked at Baekhyun who was still hiding in the water.

 

”Come on. Let’s go back.” 

 

”I don’t like him.” Baekhyun said from the water. ”He makes me feel uneasy.” 

 

Chanyeol walked to Baekhyun and embraced him. Baekhyun immediately welcomed the warmth and nuzzled his head on the Alphas chest, inhaling the sweet scent.

 

”He’s not going to hurt you again.” Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun relax on his arms. He planted a small kiss on top of his crown and the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. ”Let’s go. I don’t want you to get sick.” 

 

They changed to their wolf forms, both mesmerized about their significant others forms. They raced back to the hut, forgetting everything around them. They just needed each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again, yes. I can't really help myself. I was supposed to do my homework, instead, I wrote this. Even my family thought I was doing my homework, fooled them nicely, huh.
> 
>  
> 
> Soooooo, what do you think?
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts :3 


	7. Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: violence, blood

__  


* * *

_Oblivion; the state of being unaware_ _of what is happening around you_

* * *

 

"I want to mark you.”

 

They had just returned from the forest, Baekhyun had won the race back to the village. Chanyeol wasn’t a good loser, when they had turned back to their human forms, Chanyeol tackled Baekhyun to the ground and started to tickle him. Baekhyun begged him to stop between the giggles, but the Alpha found the giggling far too adorable to let it stop. He still continued to tickle him while stealing a few kisses from the Omega. After the second kiss, the kisses turned more passionate. Chanyeol had stopped tickling him and his hands were resting on the Omegas hips gently, but Baekhyun got embarrassed quickly when he realized that they were laying naked on the ground. 

 

They were about to enter the village when Chanyeol spoke beside him. Baekhyun turned his gaze to meet the Alphas, who was already looking at him with a soft gaze.

 

”I want to mark you.” He said it again, as saying that he meant it. Chanyeol stopped walking and turned to Baekhyun, still holding his gaze and Baekhyun could see his eyes turn slightly black. ”I don’t like it when Dante keeps staring at you.” A growl emitted from the Alphas throat even just from the thought of it. ”I don’t like anyone staring at you.”

 

Baekhyun felt his heart flutter from the jealousness, he somehow liked how the Alpha wanted to keep him all to himself. And honestly, Baekhyun didn’t mind. He would gladly spend his days in the arms of the Alpha. Even though it has just been a few days since they met, he already felt comfortable with the Alpha around. Like he has always been there. Maybe that’s what it means to have a mate.

 

”Then why you haven’t marked me yet?” He held the eye contact with the Alpha, leaning his head little to the side.

 

”Because I sincerely wanted to get to know you before I do it, but after I saw how Dante kept looking at you…” Chanyeol couldn’t help the growl that once again escaped his throat. He shook his head at the frustration. ”It makes me angry.” He admitted.

 

Baekhyun gently took hold of the Alphas hand and started to play with his long fingers. ”I don’t mind you marking me.” He lifted his gaze from Chanyeol’s fingers with a comforting smile on his lips.

 

”Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you or-” 

 

”Shh, I already told you it’s fine.” Baekhyun lifted his finger to the Alphas lips, silencing him and still holding on to his smile.

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips together, trying to contain his smile. He then kissed the finger on his lips, gently grabbed the wrist and pulled the Omega to his embrace. He nuzzled his nose to Baekhyun’s crown, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent. Baekhyun happily leaned on Chanyeol’s chest and circled his arms around him. The Alphas hugs had become his favorite. 

 

”I’m sorry.” The Alpha whispered to Baekhyun’s hair.

 

The omega chuckled to his chest. ”I told you already, it’s fine-” 

 

”No, I didn’t mean that.” Chanyeol leaned back a little to cup Baekhyun’s cheek with his palm. 

 

”I’m sorry for not being the first one to find you.” He caressed the Omegas cheekbone softly. 

 

”If I would’ve been the first one, you wouldn’t have gone through all that.” There was sadness in the Alphas eyes. Baekhyun wanted to take it away, it wasn’t his fault.

 

”Thank you.” Baekhyun placed his hand on top the Alphas that was resting on his cheek and leaned to the touch. ”Thank you for saving me.”

 

”But I didn’t-”

 

”You did. Eventually.” Baekhyun smiled fondly to Chanyeol, his gaze soft. The Alpha chuckled lightly and planted a small kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. 

 

”Then it’s decided.” He whispered against Baekhyun’s forehead. ”But I have to go now, to see the head Alpha.” 

 

"Be careful."

 

They entered the village hand in hand. Chanyeol walked Baekhyun back to his hut, gave a kiss to his forehead and watched when the Omega walked inside locking the door behind him as Chanyeol told him to do. 

 

Chanyeol quickly sniffed the air, not sensing anything unusual from the environment, he glanced his hut one more time before he started to walk towards the main house where Jihoon would probably be waiting for him already.

 

* * *

  

He enters the house and looks around him. It was weirdly empty, only a few Alphas and Betas there who were sitting close to Jihoon. His eyes land on to the head Alpha, Chanyeol’s good mood immediately disappearing and he lets out a quiet snarl. The head Alpha answering to him with a deep growl.

 

”I’m not very happy with you right now, Chanyeol.”

 

The dire wolf chuckled and locked his eyes with Jihoon. He could feel the head Alpha getting annoyed. Chanyeol is the only one from the whole pack, who can go against the head Alpha without the fear of losing. He doesn’t want to say that he’s being arrogant about the victory he would achieve, but he’s sure of it.

 

”I want the Omega.” Jihoon stated, going straight to the point why he called Chanyeol here.

 

”You mean, _your little bitch_ wants him.” Chanyeol bites back.

 

”Does it matter? _Baekhyun_ was supposed to become our little toy.” The usual smirk forming on Jihoon’s lips.

 

”Not happening.”  The dire wolf said with a straight face, he didn’t like it how Jihoon played with his mate's name. He’s never going to give Baekhyun up.

 

Jihoon let out a growl, he couldn’t stand for someone to go against his orders. He got up from his seat and walked a few steps towards Chanyeol, eyes glaring at him.

 

A shiver ran through Chanyeol’s spine, something was wrong. He turned his head to the side, ignoring everyone around him at the house and tried to listen to what was happening outside. He could hear a soft whimper not too far from him. 

 

 _Baekhyun._  

 

Jihoon smirked darkly when he saw the realization hit Chanyeol. 

 

To say he was angry, was an understatement. He was furious. His eyes glowing bright red, he grabbed Jihoon from the throat, blocking his air and not caring about the Alphas and the Betas around him who were growling at him from laying his hands on the head Alpha.

 

 _”What the hell did you do?”_  He tightened his hold on Jihoon who was gasping for air, but he still smirked at him. Chanyeol growled deep and threw Jihoon at the back of the room, he landed right in front of his own chair and hit his head to it. 

 

The head Alpha gasped for air few times but still held on to the smirk on his face. ”I bet Dante is already having his fun with the Omega.” 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes got redder and his canines started to show when he snapped his jaws to Jihoon, his growl was deadly low, as the thunder. His wolf was about to come out at any moment.

 

 _”I fucking warned you. Now you’re going to pay for the consequences.”_  

 

Chanyeol marched out from the house, breaking the door which landed on halfway of the square. He stepped outside, the Betas and Omegas around him were frozen still. They had heard the deadly growl coming from the main house and were too afraid to move. Chanyeol took a few steps ahead, his pheromones were strong and dominating, making everyone around him submit. Expect a group of Alphas ahead of him, Dante being one of them. His wolf growled again when he saw them manhandling the light haired Omega, his mate. _How dare they touch him._

 

The state of his mate made his blood boil. Baekhyun was bleeding from his head, his light hair sticking to his forehead, his right eye was red and his arm was bleeding. But the Alphas around him were also bleeding here and there. His mate must’ve put on a fight. He felt proud of his Omega, but the state of him was unforgivable. 

 

He growled once again and started to take small but threatening steps forward while Dante took steps closer to Baekhyun and took a hold of him. He pinned Baekhyun’s arms behind him and placed the Omega in front of so he was facing Chanyeol. The grey eyes looked at him with fear in them.

 

”You know, you should have marked him when you had the chance.” Dante said slowly while tracing his hand on Baekhyun’s neck, the Omega growled at him but Dante tightened his hold on him making him whimper.

 

 _”Get away from him.”_ Chanyeol was seconds away from turning, but he needed his human form for now so he tried to control himself. 

 

”Make me.” 

 

The dire wolf’s eyes were bright red and his canines were out from anger. He took a few steps forward when one of the Alphas stepped forward, snarling at him. Not caring to remember the name of the Alpha.

 

His claws were out when he grabbed a hold of the other's throat, his other hand taking a firm grip from the left arm of the wolf. He slowly turned around when he sensed Jihoon coming out from the main house, holding his sore throat.

 

_”I warned you.”_

 

 _”Close your eyes, little one.”_ Chanyeol gently whispered to the air, he knew Baekhyun can hear him. The Omega obediently closed his eyes from the scene.

 

He ripped the wolf’s arm off and let him fall to the ground.

 

Everything went silent and all you could hear was the crying wolf on the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is a growling mess right now
> 
> Hey :3 how are you? 
> 
> I almost lost this chapter because of my absence of mind, being an idiot I am, I almost deleted this while editing. xd
> 
> Let me know what you think ^^


	8. Sempiternal

__

* * *

 

_Sempiternal; eternal and unchanging, everlasting._

* * *

  

The crying continued even when a few Betas came to fetch the wolf beside Chanyeol. They took cautious steps because the dire wolf was unpredictable at the moment.

 

Chanyeol still kept his eyes on the head Alpha's face, examining it. He could now sense the deep fear in him which caused a smirk form to his face. 

 

 _”You should’ve listened.”_ His wolf was still half out but he managed to control the change, not letting it go any further yet. He could lose control any moment now because of the anger he felt. He could never forgive them for touching his Omega.

 

Someone grabbed his shoulder from behind and managed to turn Chanyeol around to face him. Noticing that the Alpha was the one holding Baekhyun before when the Alpha landed a hard punch on the dire wolf’s face, causing Chanyeol’s face turn right. He moved his jaws, not feeling any effect from the punch. He chuckled to the wolf and turned his red eyes to the Alpha smirking at him.

 

 _”You should’ve stayed hidden, pup.”_   Fear flashed the wolf eyes when the red eyes staring at him glowed even more and Chanyeol grabbed both of his arms. He took a quick glance on his side, making sure Baekhyun still had his eyes closed. Sure about that, with a quick move, he tore the arms of the wolf and threw them to the sides. The life left from the wolf’s eyes even before he fell to the ground.

 

He turned his gaze to the group of Alphas in front of him and was met with a blue gaze. Baekhyun’s eyes were glowing bright blue, his wolf was trying to communicate with Chanyeol’s. Dante was still holding his hands on the back but his angry and frustrated golden eyes were on Chanyeol, slowly realizing that he couldn't win this. Apparently, Chanyeol's wolf got the message because he couldn’t stop the smirk to appear on his face. But when Baekhyun snuggled to the neck of the Alpha holding him, he let out a deep growl.

 

Next thing he saw was Baekhyun’s canines coming out and him slowly turning to his magnificent white wolf. His fur was glimmering like a diamond in the sun, he could again hear the gasps around him and the whispers but he wasn’t bothered anymore. Chanyeol, on the other hand, felt proud of his Omega. The Omega got a hold of Dante’s neck between his jaw, even though the Alpha tried to growl and push him away, Baekhyun didn’t loosen his hold. He only tightened slowly while snarling and his eyes never leaving Chanyeol's. Every Alpha around him backed away but not taking their gazes away from the white Omega.

 

At the main house, the head Alpha was speechless. Jihoon finally realized why the Omegas hair was light, why did his eyes glow blue at the time and why did Chanyeol claim him as his. 

 

The Omega was one of the arctic dire wolves. Jihoon’s father had told him stories about them when he was a little and how no one has nearly never seen them. Or had them as mates. His father also told him about their Omegas being really fertile and about them mostly giving birth to Alphas, almost every wolf pack wanted one. At that moment, he decided when he’ll get his position as the head Alpha, he will go to the North to look for these Omegas, force them to join the pack and take them as his mates. But when Jihoon heard about the attack to their village in the North and was told no one survived, he was furious. But now, there was one in front of him, the most fertile Omega he could ask for. But there was one problem.

 

Chanyeol could sense the desire coming from the head Alpha, he turned around growling at him.

 

_”If I were you, I would erase those fucking thoughts. He’s mine.”_

 

Jihoon stepped down to the square from the main house. 

 

”You haven’t marked him yet. He’s not yours yet, _Chanyeol._ ” 

 

Baekhyun growled, Dante still between his jaw. 

 

Chanyeol smirked. _”He clearly disagrees.”_  

 

The dire wolf took a fighting stance when Jihoon started running towards him. Because he was the head Alpha, he was a little stronger than the other Alphas in the pack.

 

Jihoon ran towards him and Chanyeol was ready to take his possible hit, but he didn’t except Jihoon to jump over him while changing to his big brown wolf and making his way to Baekhyun,  _that bastard._ When the Omega saw the head Alpha dodging Chanyeol and making his way to him, Baekhyun threw Dante to the tree next to him and was already welcoming Jihoon with his now free jaws. He got the hold of the head Alphas throat from the air and pinned him to the ground. Jihoon growled and whimpered beneath Baekhyun but he didn’t let go. He held the Alpha firmly on the ground, not caring about his struggling. Even though Baekhyun was an Omega, he was still bigger than Jihoon.

 

The Omega locked his gaze with his Alpha before he ripped Jihoon’s throat open. 

 

* * *

 

 

The blood.

 

He could still taste the blood in Baekhyun’s mouth, but it made his wolf even more aroused.

 

Chanyeol had Baekhyun in his lap and he was leaning on a tree in the middle of the forest. Their kisses were hungry and desperate. After Baekhyun had ripped the throat of the head Alpha, the whole pack was shocked but Chanyeol couldn’t have been more proud. While the pack was still dealing with the shock, Chanyeol turned to his wolf form and walked away together with Baekhyun, no one dares to challenge them anymore. They ran to the forest but didn’t get too far because they were both desperate for each other.

 

Now they were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Baekhyun’s hands were on Chanyeol’s hair, giving it light squeezes and making a mess of it. Chanyeol’s large hands were resting on his hips when Baekhyun desperately rocked them on the Alphas growing hard-on. When Chanyeol’s right hand found his way on the Omegas round and firm butt cheek, he gave it a light squeeze while gently touching the smaller one's entrance, earning an excited moan from the Omega. He could already feel Baekhyun’s hole dripping, so desperately for him. And just for him.

 

”I can’t wait any longer.” The Alpha whispered on to the Omega's mouth when he threw him to the ground and placed himself between those plump thighs. Baekhyun gasped when he felt something poking his entrance.

 

 _”We are doing this rough_. _”_  Chanyeol growled to Baekhyun’s ear, making his wolf feel intoxicated.

 

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol entered him without warning and gripped on the Alphas biceps to hold him still. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s neck before he started to nibble it gently, trying to find the perfect spot for his mark and giving Baekhyun a second to adjust to his size. He slowly started rocking his hips against Baekhyun before he shoved back in with one quick move. After a few rough thrusts, he found Baekhyun’s prostate, earning a loud moan from the Omega but he silenced the moan with a kiss. Baekhyun didn’t mind the pain because it quickly turned to pleasure. He felt full and good to be ravished by his Alpha. He kept moaning to the Alphas ear while his nails were making marks on the biceps. 

 

Chanyeol took hold of Baekhyun’s hands, placed them on top of his head and continued to pound hard against his prostate, he was close and Baekhyun was too. The knot started to form on Chanyeol’s cock and he started to slow down and pounded one last time, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate and pushing his knot inside at the same time. The Alpha found the perfect spot for the mark and bit to the flesh on the Omegas neck, making them both come. Small droplets of blood slowly rolling on Baekhyun's neck and on the corner of Chanyeol's mouth, he loved the taste. Both of their eyes were glowing as a sign of connection, Chanyeol slowly lifted his head to look at his ravished mate in the eyes. Seeing his state, he smirked proudly and licked the drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.

 

_”You’re mine now.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hide now, thank you bye
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, lovelies :3 
> 
> Firstly, thank you so much for reading my crappy fic and giving it love, from the bottom of my heart, thank you <3
> 
> And I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to post something because honestly saying I don't know when I'm able to update again. I had a small car accident yesterday, nothing serious happened, I just bruised my arm quite badly so I need to rest.
> 
> And also, I'm going to start my studies in South Korea next week and I'm flying there on Saturday. I have a whole week of orientation and after that, the classes start. But I'll try to update this as soon as I get time c:
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again for your support and I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter... ^^


	9. Sarang

* * *

_Sarang; the feeling of wanting to be with someone until death_

* * *

 

 

_The sign._

 

He found his sign. The sign to finally leave the pack after a long time, it was something he has been waiting for since the death of the previous head Alpha. He could never repay for the kindness to the head Alpha had given him by giving him a home. A home he didn’t have. 

 

Chanyeol has no memory of his parents, who they are or not even what they look like. He can’t remember their voices or their touches. How he wishes he had something, some memory of them. As far as Chanyeol knows, he is the only bear dire wolf but he believes that one of his parents were too. How his life would’ve been so much easier if he had someone to guide him through the changes in his wolf. He is thankful for the previous head Alpha for everything but there were some things that even he couldn’t help Chanyeol to deal with. 

 

Because he didn’t know his limits or how to control his strength, he was scared and cautious most of the time. Which led him almost killing one of his friends from the pack when he was twenty years old. For the age of a dire wolf, he was still a teenager. Eventually, Chanyeol got tired of being afraid of his wolf so he left to train by himself, away from the pack and everybody else. The head Alpha sent him on his journey with a smile and he told him he would be here waiting for him when he comes back.

 

So for the next two years, he spent his days near the mountains on the Southern border, training and dealing with the changes. Chanyeol spent his day's training, his body but also his mind, his senses improved and he learned how to hunt. He became one of the best hunters in his pack and also the best tracker. 

 

After two years had passed, he decided he was ready to come back to the pack but when he arrived, he wasn’t welcomed by the previous head Alpha, _but Jihoon. The new head Alpha._

 

Jihoon told him that the previous head Alpha died peacefully in his sleep a few months later after Chanyeol had left but he didn’t know what to believe because, after a while, he started to hear rumors about Jihoon killing the previous head Alpha. Chanyeol had his doubts but he never confronted Jihoon about it. He knew he could never get an honest answer from him. 

 

After Jihoon had taken over the pack, everything changed. The hierarchy between their species became more noticeable. The Alphas were given special rights, especially the ones close to Jihoon. The Betas of the pack were next, some of them got the same rights as the Alphas but some were just as low as the Omegas. They were treated mostly as fuck toys, the beautiful ones got a place next to Jihoon and were mated to the Alphas close to him against their will. Chanyeol didn’t like that. Jihoon tried to keep Chanyeol close because he was a great use to the pack if they ever were under attack. He tried to mate him with the Omegas, usually the most beautiful ones but he refused. Some of the Omegas were happy about the arrangement and were willing to mate with Chanyeol. But he didn’t want any of them, he admits that the Omegas were beautiful but they weren’t meant for him. 

 

A soft whimper near him got him out of his thoughts. His mate was curled on his lap, sleeping on his side while holding on Chanyeol’s arm tightly. The Alpha had found a small cave near them after their activities, he carried Baekhyun there and settled him on his lap to continue his sleep. After he had marked Baekhyun, the Omega fell asleep and the Alpha got a chance to clean his wounds. They had already started to heal slowly so there was nothing to worry about. Also, his mark on the side of the Omegas neck was healing, it stopped bleeding and you could already see clearly the spots of the Alphas canines. It looked as good as Chanyeol had imagined it, even better. In his head, he could already feel the Omegas emotions, his mind and his body connecting to his own. The Omega felt at ease and safe which made Chanyeol smile softly. That’s all he wanted Baekhyun to feel. _Safe._  

 

He softly started to caress the smooth skin of the Omegas side who was still lying naked on his lap, lulling him to deeper sleep. They needed to find some clothes later. Chanyeol’s hand stopped when he felt the soft scars on Baekhyun’s side, the marks Jihoon had given him. Four claw marks starting from his side and almost reaching his navel, they were still a little red but they had healed well. He traced his fingers slowly above the marks and felt sparks of anger inside him. At least, he didn’t have to worry about Jihoon anymore.

But even with the scars, his mate wasn’t any less beautiful. 

 

Baekhyun shivered to the touch and snuggled closer to Chanyeol’s warmth which made him smile even more. From now on, he’s always going to protect his sweet little mate from everything.

 

The sign. His sign was right in front of him, peacefully curled on his lap. His beautiful mate sleeping without any worries.

 

This is how it always should be.

 

* * *

 

”Baekhyun!” 

 

The Omega giggled more when he increased his speed and deeper to the forest. Chanyeol followed him, but he was out of breath a little because Baekhyun had been running a while now but he wasn’t getting tired at all. Chanyeol wondered how can such a small thing have so much energy.

 

”Don’t run like that! You’re still healing.” Baekhyun didn’t stop but turned around and started to run towards Chanyeol. He was quick to reach him and jumped to his arms. The Alpha was startled but still took hold of Baekhyun’s legs that were wrapped around him. Baekhyun placed his arms around the Alphas neck and smiled down on him. ”I’m fine, as you can see.” Chanyeol couldn’t hold his smile, he pressed his lips together but smiled nonetheless to his mate. 

 

It already has been a week from their departure of the pack. They were still on the South pack's territory but they were slowly moving to the northwest. So far, they haven’t seen any signs of Dante or anyone else of the South pack, they hoped they had finally realized to leave them alone. 

 

They had many conversations about what they should do now and Baekhyun suggested that they go and see the other lands for dire wolves. Baekhyun’s first head Alpha used to tell him about the rumors of other dire wolves but he had never seen them. But Chanyeol was determined for Baekhyun to heal completely first before starting the journey. 

 

”I've healed already so why can’t we go already?” The Omega pouted while looking straight at the Alphas eyes.

 

Chanyeol lifted his hand to caress the Omegas hair and then lowered his fingers to Baekhyun’s mating mark on his neck which you could see clearly. And Baekhyun was proud of it but still not as proud as Chaneyol was.

 

”You still have headaches. I don’t want to take any risks.” He planted a small kiss on Baekhyun’s pouting lips. Baekhyun mumbled and the Alpha laughed at the cute Omega. 

 

”We have a whole lifetime to explore, little one.” Chanyeol whispered to him. 

 

Baekhyun still wasn’t used to the nickname, he still had butterflies in his stomach every time he heard the Alpha call him that. His cheeks would get a little rosy color on them which Chanyeol found extremely adorable. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s eyes, the beautiful brown eyes with a few light brown dots in them. They held so many emotions towards the Omega and he could feel the affection just from his gaze. Baekhyun was sad what happened to his pack but without it, he would have never met Chanyeol. And he was grateful for that. He found his soulmate.

 

 _”I can’t_ wait. _"_  Baekhyun whispered against the Alphas lips. _”Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! How are you guys? Is life treating you well? :3
> 
> I had time to write a new chapter yaay! 
> 
> Now I have my first week of classes behind me and one week of orientation. The people here are so friendly and welcoming, it's unbelievable really. I have loved every second of my stay here c: you can ask questions from me if you want, I don't mind ~~
> 
> But enough about me, here is a new chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think :3 you can also tell me how you're doing and what you want from the story :3 
> 
> Thank yoou ~~ :3
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I may edit the eight chapter so if you see an update but there isn't a new chapter, be sure to read chapter eight again! And also, in the next chapter I think I'm doing a time skip. Not 100% sure yet but we'll see c:
> 
>  
> 
> pss. I'm sorry for the short chapter again...


	10. Thantophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: new character.

* * *

_Thantophobia_ ;  _fear of losing someone you_ _love_

* * *

 

Waking up in cold sweat has become something he still isn’t quite used to. He can’t figure out why he has been seeing so many nightmares lately, from everything that has happened in the past or something that hasn’t even happened. Most of his nightmares were surrounded by darkness, unable to see anything, there was nothing but somewhere in the darkness he could hear soft whimpers. He would always start running towards the noises, trying to reach them but he couldn’t. Then he would fall to the darkness and wake up. 

 

He hadn’t even realized that he has turned in to the human form in his sleep. He looked at his right, where Chanyeol was still sleeping in his black wolf form next to a soft brown one, Baekhyun was thankful that his discomfort hadn’t wakened the Alpha up. His mate has been up so much lately, protecting them from the hunters because the number of them has increased widely in the last forty years they have been on the run.

 

Since their departure of the South pack, they headed to the Northwest border where they entered the North packs territory, or what used to be North packs. Baekhyun wanted to see his village, or rather what was left of it. The sight wasn’t beautiful, the houses were burned down, everything from the houses was thrown outside and were covered in snow. The Omega looked around with tears in his eyes, his gaze falling into the few bodies under the snow. They were still in their human forms, they didn’t hold any meaning to the hunters because _t_ _hey weren’t in their white wolf forms._ They were only wanted because of their fur color, Baekhyun knew that and it hurt. He couldn’t understand it. They didn’t want any harm to the humans but they never got the chance to defend themselves. Chanyeol snuck behind Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around him and placed his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, whispering gently to his ear that they should bury them. 

 

And they did. They gave them the funeral they deserved, sending them to their last journey and the two dire wolves continued theirs. They had all the time in the world, so they explored the places slowly and discovered the different kinds of landscapes the land had to offer. Because they had each other, they didn’t even notice how years passed by and after almost twenty years, they finally decided to look for other packs.

 

They made their way to West, where they found a small wolf pack living hidden in the depths of the forest. After what everything happened with Chanyeol’s old pack, the two of them decided to keep their identities hidden as long as possible. But still, their scent kept everyone on their toes, they could sense that there was something different about them but they couldn’t figure it out. Not many had ever seen or scented a dire wolf so it was understandable. 

 

The West pack was still quick to welcome them and it was a whole different experience from the South pack for Baekhyun. He was adored because of his angelic look, it made Chanyeol jealous most of the time, earning few possessive growls from time to time. But the pack didn’t take it personally, they found it admirable to have a mate like that. These people gave them shelter, food and welcomed them to join them to the evening fire with the whole pack. It felt nice to be surrounded by other wolves after being just the two of them for a long time.

 

Until one day. 

 

They were on their assigned guesthouse the pack had given to them, almost in the middle of the small village. Baekhyun was doing his daily cleaning around the house, he didn’t want to let it get dirty and seem unthankful of the pack's kindness. He was currently in the kitchen when Chanyeol walked in but stopped on his tracks when his senses caught something. _Or someone._

 

Someone with a strong aura nearing the village and his first instinct was to protect Baekhyun. He gently grabbed the Omega, who looked at him in confusion and led him out of the house. When they got outside, the person with a strong aura was standing in front of their house. Chanyeol hid Baekhyun behind him but not taking his eyes away from the other wolf who was almost as tall as him. He had a messy straight brownish hair, paired with brown eyes, his facial features were sharp and face emotionless but there was something about his eyes. _Kindness?_  

 

A small gust of wind brought the strangers scent to his nose and his eyes widened in surprise. Chanyeol softened his stance and his hold on Baekhyun behind him, who still was a little confused about the situation.

 

”So, you realized it yourself. Good.” The stranger smiled widely. ”I really didn’t want to fight with you.” He stated while spreading his hands on his sides.

 

”My name is Sehun. I’m a dire wolf, just like you two.” Smiling widely when he introduced himself and saw the Omegas eyes widen who was standing behind the Alpha. ”And your names?”

 

”I’m Chanyeol. This is Baekhyun, my mate.” The Alpha introduced them and stepped aside little to give Baekhyun a chance to come to the view, but not fully. 

 

Sehun started to take steps forward and stretched out his hand for Chanyeol to take.

 

”It’s really nice to meet you.” Chanyeol shook Sehun’s hand without hesitation, something in him told him that he may be able to trust the guy. ”The pleasure is ours.” Baekhyun smiled to Sehun but still stayed behind Chanyeol. 

 

They started to spend a lot of time together and Chanyeol felt safe to leave Baekhyun to Sehun’s company. From what he had learned, dire wolves were more respectful towards other wolves mates. They learned how Sehun had born to a normal wolf couple and he learned that his grandfather had been a dire wolf, whom he inherited the genes. 

 

”My mother died while giving birth to me. He thought that they were getting more than one pup, but as we know, dire wolf pups are much bigger than normal wolves.” They were sitting on the field and watching the sunset when Sehun decided to tell Baekhyun his story. The Omega warily lifted his hand to place it on Sehun’s forearm and giving it a light squeeze. The Alpha acknowledged the gesture with a small smile. ”I was raised by my father. He told me about my grandfather, who was just like me. The hunters got him when I was only five years old, so I don’t really remember him. But what my father told me, my grandfather never left my side. Apparently, he didn’t want me to be alone when I start my changing.” Sehun was eight years younger than Baekhyun which wasn’t much for dire wolves but Baekhyun still felt like an older brother to him. Sehun’s father had died twenty years ago due to old age so it was only him at the moment.

 

So, now, almost thirty years later from leaving the South pack, the three of them were traveling in the East area. The hunters had chased them out of the West area, Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t want to risk of the small village to be found so they offered to distract the hunters as a thank you for their hospitality. When they were about to take their leave, Sehun stepped out and stated that his coming too. 

 

Baekhyun watched as the Alphas slept soundly. He stood up quietly and grabbed a few pieces of clothes from the back, he didn’t want to wake them up, knowing that they were tired of patrolling during night times. The sun had already started rising and you could see it between the trees. The sun rays were dancing through the yellow and orange leaves and Baekhyun started to walk towards the sun when he found a small river silently flowing forward. The sun reflecting from the water brought more light into the morning. He enjoyed the sound of the water hitting the rocks and the birds songs in the background.

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun started to feel dizzy and he could feel something coming up from his throat. He ran to the bushes and vomited his yesterday’s food out. Still feeling dizzy, he took a hold of a tree next to him and tried to balance himself. He calmed down his breathing and slowly walked to the shore of the river to rinse his mouth. After that, he stayed seated on the shore and watched as the sun got higher every second. He just hopes that he didn’t wake Chanyeol up. 

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed at the shore, but the sun was already up and he knew he had to go back or his mate would get worried. When he got back, he could see Sehun already awake and fully clothed but Chanyeol was still soundly asleep. He smiled softly at his tired Alpha and went next to him. Going on his knees next to the dire wolfs head and started to caress the soft fur of the head with a small smile on playing on his face.

 

”So tired.” It was almost just a whisper but Sehun heard it anyway. Baekhyun continued to stroke the head and the sleeping Alpha leaned to touch, clearly enjoying the petting like usually which made Baekhyun smile softly.

 

”Are you okay?”

 

Baekhyun turned his gaze to meet Sehun’s, who was staring at him with concern on his eyes. 

 

”Yes, why?” The Omega chuckled and smiled to the taller one. 

 

”You look a little pale.” 

 

”Oh. I’m just hungry. We haven’t eaten breakfast yet.” Baekhyun assured to the Alpha that he was fine. He didn’t want to worry the other because there was nothing to be worried about. He may have just eaten something yesterday that made his stomach upset. He continued to stroke the black wolf's head with gentle movements, but still feeling Sehun’s gaze on him.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun walked away, too tired to deal with the Alpha right now. The alpha has been on his side for every minute of the day, not leaving him alone for a second. It’s starting to piss Baekhyun off. 

 

Chanyeol has become too protective over him, following him even if he’s just getting water for them. But sometimes, Baekhyun needed some time alone, so he silently sneaked away from the Alpha when the other was sleeping. And one time, he came across a few hunters on his way and the alpha wasn’t very happy about it.

 

”I can protect myself, Chanyeol!” 

 

”They almost caught you there!” 

 

”No, they-”

 

”Maybe you can protect yourself against two hunters, but what about five? Or ten?” Chanyeol roared, getting angry at the thought of losing Baekhyun because of the hunters. ”You’ll never know how many of them are hiding there with their traps.” Chanyeol was breathing heavily while looking at Baekhyun’s eyes. 

 

”If you get caught in them when you’re alone, there’s nothing you can do!” His breathing was slowing down. ”There's nothing Sehun can do, there’s nothing _I can do._ ” 

 

His eyes showed sadness while his face was still angry.

 

”I don’t want to lose you, _little one_.” His tone was still angry but you could hear the concern from his voice. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes started to water when he heard the pet name and when he looked at Chanyeol’s concerned face. 

 

” _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_.” Baekhyun breathed out and ran to the Alphas arms. He didn’t want to make Chanyeol worried, and he was right. He can’t do anything if he gets caught in one of their traps. The Alpha was quick to circle his arms around his mate and to give him comfort, he didn’t intend to make his mate cry by yelling at him. But the thought of losing him was too painful to even to think. He could never live with the thought of not being there when his mate needed him, Chanyeol wanted to keep him safe.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun wanted to wash up so he headed to the lake near their resting area. They were going to continue their journey today and the omega wanted to feel fresh. 

 

He reached the lake and started to feel something coming up from his throat. He crunched down to a tree next to him and vomited his stomach empty. He sat down to the ground and let his body fall down so that he was laying on the ground feeling exhausted. Tears were in his eyes and he was breathing heavily. This has been going on for a while now and Baekhyun was getting tired of it. 

 

Baekhyun’s hand was placed on his stomach when he was trying to calm his breathing. Then he felt it.

 

It was small but he could still feel it under his palm.

 

His breathing stopped and he places both of his hands on his stomach. 

 

He felt it again. 

 

He let out a shaky breath and covered his mouth with his hand. Slowly getting up and placing his both hands again on his stomach. 

 

He couldn’t believe it. _He was pregnant._

 

He’s carrying their first litter. 

 

Now that he’s thinking about it, it all made sense. Chanyeol’s overprotectiveness the last few weeks, it was an instinct. His Alpha instinct was telling him to protect the pups, but the Alpha himself hasn’t realized the pregnancy yet. 

 

Baekhyun’s moment of happiness was cut short when he heard a howl. A warning howl, he could recognize that it was Chanyeol's. 

 

Baekhyun quickly got up, he still felt dizzy and tried to stable himself because he could hear Chanyeol and Sehun coming his way.

 

A moment after, both of them jumped from the bushes. They were still in their human forms, which made Baekhyun confused. 

 

”W-what’s happening?” The Omega asked while reaching for the nearing Alphas. 

 

”Hunters. And lots of them.” Sehun explained when they reached Baekhyun and Chanyeol was quick to embrace him. He placed both of his hands on Baekhyun’s head and buried his nose on the Omegas hair, while Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s shirt. 

 

”Little one. Please listen to me, just this once.” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s head. The Omega nodded, already feeling the tears in his eyes. 

 

”Please run. Run and hide. We’ll find you later, okay?” 

 

How much Baekhyun wanted to argue about it but he had something to protect now. He couldn’t risk it, he has to keep them safe. 

 

”Chanyeol, I-” 

 

”Please, Baekhyun.” 

 

”No, I need to tell you something.” Baekhyun lifted his head, making Chanyeol take his nose away from his head, lifting his gaze to look at Baekhyun with affection and concern.

 

”I’m-” 

 

An arrow flew past them and landed on the ground next to them. Both of the Alphas went on stand by and Chanyeol hid Baekhyun behind him. Sehun was quick to locate the shooter and turned to his magnificent brown wolf. He jumped to the hunter, towering him before attacking his throat. He licked the blood from his muzzle and Sehun let out a deep growl, messaging that he could already sense more footsteps coming their way. 

 

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun once again and placed his lips hardly on Baekhyun’s. The kiss was eager and rough, but still full of love. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. 

 

”You need to go.” Chanyeol whispered and gave Baekhyun a little push to send him on his way. 

 

”But Chanyeol-” 

 

”Go!” Chanyeol roared, his wolf was already half out. The need to protect his mate was strong. ”I’ll find you, little one. _I promise._ ” 

 

And with that, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with tears in his eyes and started running. 

 

Chanyeol watched his mates retrieving back before facing the direction of the hunters and turning to his black wolf. His wolf was slightly taller and bigger than Sehun’s, but it didn’t make Sehun’s look any less intimidating. 

 

” _We can’t take them all_.” He could hear Sehun’s voice in his head, that happened after a few years of their departure. Because they spent so much time together, they became a pack. They were connected. 

 

” _I know._ ” Chanyeol snarled when he sensed the hunters close and there was one particular scent he had gotten to hate the most. ” _But we can lessen their numbers a little._ ”

 

Sehun growled in approval and howled before jumping on the first hunter that came to view from behind the trees. Chanyeol also growled low and deep when he saw the scarred face he hadn’t missed at all. 

 

_The Chief._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you guys liked it c:
> 
> I managed to write a little longer one this time, finally. 
> 
> I hope you're doing good and I'm excited to hear your thoughts sooo share them? :3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!~


	11. Tacenda

* * *

  _Tacenda_ ;  _things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence_

* * *

 

They kept coming from every direction. Almost like they have been waiting for them to cross the area. But how did they manage to follow them? 

 

The last time they saw this many of them was a month ago, in a human village near the sea in the border of Eastern area. They needed clothes, but they were only able to go there during the night because of Baekhyun. His human form was far too striking to walk around the village during daylight. First Chanyeol wanted him to stay in the edge of the village while he and Sehun will go to the village to seek clothes and other supplies for them. But of course his little mate was far too eager to see the human village, he couldn’t deny it from his pouting mate. Damn, he was whipped. He keeps hearing it from Sehun most of the time, but he can’t help it. His mate was just too adorable.

 

His adorable mate, who he just sent running, to protect him. There wasn’t anything else in this world than to keep his pack safe, to keep his mate safe. 

 

Taking his fangs out of dead hunters body and expanding his hearing, to hear if Baekhyun was still in his range. He could hear branches breaking at a steady pace, his mate was still running and his breathing was getting heavy. He could hear his faint heartbeat getting faster every second, but there was something off. Along Baekhyun’s heartbeat, he could hear a few extra beats, but they were faint. _Was somebody following him?_

 

His senses were brought back when an arrow came to his way, he turned around and got a hold of it between his jaws, crushing it immediately. He turned around to the direction of the arrow, growling and making the hunter to take a few steps back while reaching for a new arrow. But the dire wolf was faster. 

 

Chanyeol took a step forward, ready to jump on the hunter but he didn’t get a chance because in a few seconds the hunter was already on the ground, his head covered in blood. 

 

” _He was mine in case you didn’t see, butthead!_ ” He barked in a childish matter to the other dire wolf.

 

” _You’re too slow, Yeol.”_ Sehun laughed in Chanyeol’s head while he was already running towards the next hunter and started clawing his chest. ” _10._ ” 

 

” _I didn’t know that you’re familiar with cheating._ ” Chanyeol crushed a hunter from his chest and let him fall to the ground. ” _11._ ”

 

” _How dare you!”_ Faking to be offended when Sehun was stepping on a hunter. ” _I just got a good start when you were too worried about your mate._ ” 

 

The black wolf looked at the mixed brown wolf snarling, but then he saw an arrow sticking out from his ribs. Before he could even get worried, Sehun took a hold of the arrow and pulled it out. Not wasting too much time, the next second he was already attacking the next hunter.

 

” _Oh, 12._ ”

 

Chanyeol growled. ” _Arrogant b_ _astard_ _.”_  

 

Baekhyun’s presence was starting to get further away every second and Chanyeol’s mind was at ease a little knowing that his mate was far away from all of this. But not fully because he wasn’t with him.

 

_”Kuro.”_

 

_There it is. The voice he has come to hate with every cell of his body._

 

* * *

 

Safe.

 

He has to be safe. That’s what Chanyeol told him.

 

He has to keep _them_ safe. 

 

Even though he didn’t get the chance to tell him about their pups, at some level the Alpha knew. His way of acting these past few weeks made a lot more sense now, the need of being Baekhyun’s side even with the smallest things, getting angry when Baekhyun went somewhere on his own or being too close to Sehun. Baekhyun found it ridiculous, how the Alpha snarled when Baekhyun was being too friendly with the other Alpha. He didn’t have a problem with that before. The Alpha would usually grab him like a baby, place him on his lap and circle his arms around him like he was his favorite toy while glaring at Sehun without himself being aware of his behavior. The first few times this happened, Baekhyun and Sehun could only look each other with round eyes, not being able to form any words of the situation.

 

Now, he just wishes he gets to be held by his Alpha at the end of the day. 

 

_He will find me. He promised._

 

* * *

 

”Kuro, Kuro.”

 

Chanyeol growled deeply and dangerously. God, how he hated that name. He turned around and was faced with the Chief. He hasn’t changed much since the last time they met. The same old clothes still on him, white tank top with a dark green long-sleeved shirt left open, matched with the same colored cargo pants and black cargo boots. Few necklaces hanging on his neck and a knife belt on his hips. He never used a bow and arrows against them. ’ _Knives are more deadly._ ’ He once said. The gray hair was still long, tied and held away from his face with a green headband. Eyes that were almost black as the devil he was, were smirking at him, even though his facial features were grim. What Chanyeol liked the most in his face, was the two claw marks on his left cheek. Why? Because they’re from Chanyeol. 

 

* * *

 

It was almost ten years ago when they were resting in a village and they had nearly caught Sehun when he went drinking to a local bar. To gather information, he said, but he ended hammered and wasn’t able to control his wolf when a group of people, hunters, started provoking him. Chanyeol doesn’t know what happened in the bar because Sehun never told him, but at the time he got there after receiving Sehun’s pack call, most of the hunters were on the ground and Sehun was bleeding from his mouth.

 

”Are you out of your fucking mind?” Chanyeol roared to Sehun who with little difficulties submitted to the other Alpha, knowing he had fucked up.

 

”I assume you’re _the leader._ ” He could hear someone say from the back of the bar, following with footsteps coming closer to where they were standing.

 

”And you are?” 

 

When the person was in the middle of the group of hunter he stopped while swirling a knife against his forefinger.

 

”Most people just call me Chief.” He smiled slyly while holding his gaze with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol’s stance tensed a little, he has heard of the name. Few wolves they have met during their travels have mentioned him and told them to be careful. Saying that he wasn’t a normal wolf hunter. He made a small bow, acknowledging the name but not presenting his name to the hunter.

 

”I’m sorry for my friend’s behavior. He is clearly drunk and doesn’t know what he is doing.” He snapped while glaring at Sehun who was keeping his eyes on the ground.

 

”Don’t worry about it. They needed a lesson.” Chief said while pointing his knife towards the people laying on the ground. 

 

”We will take our leave now.” There was a demand on Chanyeol’s tone that Sehun recognized and knew he’s in no place to argue with the Alpha. He stumbled towards the door taking his leave, Chanyeol following behind him. They didn’t get past the door when a knife landed on the door frame next to Chanyeol’s head. Examining the knife, he could tell that it was sharpened with extra care and the blade was thin, making it lighter to throw. It was made for killing.

 

”I still have a question.” 

 

Chanyeol slightly turned around, seeing the cheeky face of the Chief. 

 

”Then ask.” Chanyeol stated with low interest.

 

The Chief chuckled to the tone of the other before he started talking again.

 

”I don’t know if you’ve already figured out who we are but-”

 

”Your equipment speaks for themselves.” Chanyeol interrupted, turning around fully and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sehun was carefully observing his surroundings. 

 

He earned another chuckle from the Chief. 

 

”So you have met our people before.” Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was a question for him or just a statement. ”So, you know what we do. My question shouldn’t be that hard then.”

 

He took another knife from the back of his belt and again started swirling it against his forefinger. Never letting his gaze halter from Chanyeol’s. 

 

”We are actually looking for someone. Or rather _something._ ” He said while lowering his gaze to the knife he was holding. ”We call it Shiro.” Taking a few steps forward so he was now closer to the two men still standing in the doorway. ”To be honest, I have never seen anything like it. None of us have. I mean, most of us have been on the field for a while now and this really is something.” He chuckled, the image of Shiro coming to his mind. ”This magnificent white creature.”

 

Chanyeol’s blood runs cold. His stance tensed realizing that they were looking for his mate. They were looking for Baekhyun. But how and why.

 

”What are you talking about?” He steadied his voice, hiding the panic he felt inside of him. The Chief almost immediately lifted his gaze to look at Chanyeol and stopped twirling his blade. 

 

”You know there’s this story about the land of snow.”

 

Chanyeol could feel Sehun getting nervous next to him. 

 

”The beautiful white land that has been untouched for years. The environment is just too harsh for anyone to live there, but there was an exception. They say that once upon a time there was a village, a village with people living there, except they weren’t people. They were wolves, arctic dire wolves. No one had ever seen them, until one day when a few of the hunters stumble on the village accidentally. One of them was my grandfather actually. It was my favorite story when he told me how they invaded the wolves village. He told me that he has never seen anything that beautiful.” Chief smiled affectionally. ”Their fur matched the snow around them, shining in the sun, but one of them caught his eye. The one with bright blue eyes, he didn’t actually get to see the boy in his wolf form but he flashed his eyes when he had sensed them observing the village. Can you believe it? A small boy sensing the hunters before the leader.” He threw his hands on his sides and chuckled.

 

Chanyeol held back a growl, he didn’t like how the Chief offended Baekhyun’s deceased head Alpha. 

 

”But still the boy didn’t have enough time to actually warn anyone, because they attacked. My grandfather wanted the boy. The boy could have made a great sign of leadership.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t like the story, it made him angry. Angry that his mate has been wanted like that, _as a trophy._ It took almost everything for Chanyeol not to rip the mans throat open.

 

”Some of them managed to escape, including the boy. It took many years to find them again, my grandfather passed away before that so my father continued his task. He eventually found their village again, but the boy wasn’t there. So my father let it go. He destroyed the village and took the fur of the wolves. He was a hero, everybody worshipped him when he came back.” Chief smiled fondly to the memory. 

 

Sehun felt disgusted. How could someone do that? Baekhyun had told him about his pack and how they were hunted, at that moment he felt sorry. But now, hearing the story like this, makes him feel everything else than sad. 

 

”We heard a rumor about twenty years ago, that someone saw a white wolf near their village. I wanted to honor my father, so now I’m leading the searching party for him.” He looked at his blade with sadness and anger.

 

”But that’s a story for another time.” He lifted his eyes to grin at the two of them.

 

”Now, _where is he?_ ” Chief’s voice changed slowly to something that was full of demand. Swirling the knife in his hand before taking a firm hold of it.

 

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chanyeol stood his ground but never broke the eye contact between them.

 

”You know exactly what I’m talking about, _Chanyeol_.” His hand was ready to throw the knife at any moment. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t even have time to be surprised when another man walked beside him. His facial features were old but familiar. Too familiar. The anger started to boil inside of him seeing the face he never wanted to see again. He felt even angrier that he didn’t sense his presence in the room, then he saw that small lilac flower in his pocket, _Wolfsbane_ _._ Now he couldn’t help the low growl coming from his throat, taking everyone by surprise around the bar, even Sehun. He has never heard Chanyeol growl like that, to anyone. Who was this person?

 

 _Dante._ Chanyeol answered him through their pack bond and Sehun’s eyes widen. Baekhyun told him about the wolf.

 

” _What are you doing here?_ ” He snarled not caring about the fact he exposed them, he just wanted to rip the other’s throat open with his fangs. 

 

”Just searching for something I lost.” Dante answered with a grin. 

 

”Your balls perhaps?” Chanyeol grinned back and Sehun snickered beside him. You could see the displease on Dante’s face and Chanyeol loved it.

 

The Chief also chuckled, earning a glare from the wolf next to him. ”I see you’ve already met. Good.”

 

”Where is Shiro?” Chief continued.

 

” _Don’t call him that._ ” This time it was Sehun who spoke beside Chanyeol, his voice full of venom. Dante’s gaze turned to Sehun who was giving the Chief the death glare but he turned his gaze to Dante when he sensed the other observing him. The other hunters around them were just observing the situation. The Chief started to take small steps towards them along with Dante while holding tight on the knife in his hand.

 

 _We have to get out of here and get Baekhyun as far as possible._ Chanyeol spoke through their pack bond and Sehun quickly agreed. Sehun was quick to grab a few of the chairs and threw them towards the Chief and Dante who were getting closer. The chairs crashed from the force and sent the two men a few steps back, but didn’t get that much time to get back their pose because they were facing Chanyeol’s claws. The Chief somehow managed to dodge the first attack, but Dante wasn’t that lucky. Satisfaction ran through his veins when he saw his claws piercing Dante’s chin, blood started to drip against his hand and with a quick move he withdraws his claw, letting the body to fall to the ground and dodges the attack of the Chief. And another one with his left hand, now holding both of them with a firm grip. With a page view, he could see Sehun knocking down a few of the hunters. 

 

Chanyeol tightened his hold on Chief’s right hand making the knife fall to the ground, nearly crushing his arm. He let go of the arm and clawed his face and the force of the hit sent him to the ground. 

 

”Go!” He yelled at Sehun who kicked one last hunter to the wall and sprinted out of the door. They quickly changed to their wolf forms and started running towards the forest. They didn’t see the Chief coming out, following their change and observing their wolf forms. One of them got his attention.

 

” _I found you, Kuro._ ”

 

 

Chanyeol ran first towards the river near their resting area and telling Sehun to clean up, not wanting Baekhyun to smell the blood on them. They jumped to the river and it didn’t take long for the angry white wolf to locate them.

 

”Are you two fucking insane?! Do you know how worried I was?” 

 

He was quick to yell at them, let them hear how stupid and useless they are for letting him worry for them. Ordering that they weren’t allowed to leave his side for the next week because they might do something stupid. 

 

Chanyeol may be the pack leader but Baekhyun definitely was the boss of it.

 

But Chanyeol never told Baekhyun what happened at the bar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to run. 
> 
> But yaay, a new chapter ^^
> 
> On the next chapter, you'll hear more about the Chief's past and I think it will be the last chapter before another time skip. *don't kill me*
> 
> Any name suggestions for the little ones? Let me hear your thoughts, I absolutely love them :3 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting my story, kudos and comments are welcomed ❤︎
> 
>  
> 
> ps. don't mind the typos, I'll edit this later, thank yooou~


	12. Ellipsism

 

 

* * *

_Ellipsism; sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out_

* * *

 

The forest was quiet. He couldn’t hear a single bird or animal around him, it scared him. He didn’t like the silence at all. He didn’t know how far he had run, but he felt empty. He couldn’t feel Sehun’s presence or Chanyeol’s and he hated it. He hated how alone he felt without them, the last time he felt like this was when he left his pack and before he met Chanyeol. Wandering alone in the woods, following his pack Alpha’s wish to find other packs. After these years, he is still wondering why he wanted Baekhyun to go there. Did he know about the fact that the pack had a dire wolf? Did he know about Chanyeol? If yes, why didn’t he tell them? There were so many questions Baekhyun would like to have an answer to, but there was no one to answer anymore. 

 

But still, he couldn’t help but feel glad, about the fact that he found his way to the pack. Even though he didn’t have the best welcoming, but after he had seen Chanyeol on the other side of that square, he thanked his late pack Alpha. When he saw him, nothing else mattered. He just wanted to be held by the Alpha, feel his arms around him and take in his scent. Letting that comfort him and forget every bad thing around him. Since the beginning, he has never doubted Chanyeol’s ability to protect him or Sehun. Baekhyun believed in him even though the Alpha can be a little reckless some times, but it’s just because he cares. He knows that Chanyeol wants to keep them safe. 

 

Now leaning against the tree in the middle of the forest, trying to catch his breath, he placed his hands on his still flat stomach and softly started to caress it. He could feel fadelythree heartbeats against his palm. He smiled softly and felt the happiness in him. It was a blessing, a blessing growing inside him and he couldn’t wait for the Alpha to know. They weren’t exactly planning on having pups because it just didn’t feel right at the moment. They were constantly on the run, they have become famous among the hunters without them even trying. One time when they were passing through a village, he could hear some town people talking.

 

Apparently, the hunters had given them nicknames, they called Chanyeol _Kuro, the demon wolf,_ because of his fur color it made him easy to blend intothe night, his eyes glowing bright red against the darkness and he was fast. Faster than any other wolf they have come across. The hunters speak about him in a scary matter, that the town people were automatically scared of him. Of course, the word spread. In time, they could hear every village talking about the demon wolf. Chanyeol told them that he didn’t mind, but you could see it in his eyes. He was hurt. He has never done anything to the humans and still, he was labeled as a demon, a monster. Chanyeol always searched comfort from Baekhyun after they passed the villages and without a word, Baekhyun was there for him.

 

Sehun’s name hasn’t come up that often, but Baekhyun still heard the name they had for him. _Suri, the demon hunter._ But they didn’t mean that he hunts demons, but he was the helper of the demon. He was always with Chanyeol when they encountered the hunters. His huntings instincts amazed even the hunters, his quick reflexes and he doesn’t even wince when he gets hit by an arrow. He still stands before them proud and fearless. Arrows sticking from his mix colored fur.

 

They called Baekhyun _Shiro, the white maiden._ He knows that Shiro means white in some part of Asia, which was obviously referring to his fur. He hated it how everything was about his fur and how he wished if he would just have been born with brown fur. The humans seeing him somehow special, the attention he got, he didn’t want any of it. He just wanted to be left alone, with his pack, with Chanyeol. He wanted to be able to live in peace. But he has to admit the quilt inside of him. Because of him, Chanyeol and Sehun are also being hunted. He hates his color.

 

_” Your fur makes you beautiful outside, but I don’t care about that. I will love you for the way your touch feels on my skin, how your scent fills my senses and how your eyes shine when you look at me. I will love you for the way you laugh, how it’s like music to my ears. I will recognize you when I’m old and blind, by the_ _way you breathe_ _and the way your feet touch the ground.”_

 

_Chanyeol took_ _hold_ _of Baekhyun’s waist gently and placed his face near the smaller one’s neck. Softly trailing his nose from the crook of Baekhyun’s neck to his sensitive ear, inhaling the sweet scent from the Omega. Then he placed a gentle kiss behind Baekhyun’s ear, making shivers go down Baekhyun’s body. Chanyeol smirked to the reaction behind the smaller one’s ear._

 

_”Don’t ever blame yourself, little one.”_

 

Baekhyun’s opens his eyes suddenly. He can’t do this. He was slowly starting to freak out, how could he just ran away like that. He knows he has something else to protect, but he also has to protect them. They are all he has left now, he felt a sting in his heart for leaving them. Then he could feel the heartbeats under his palm getting stronger. Baekhyun lowered his gaze to his stomach. ”Are you sure?” He quietly whispered to the air and he felt it again. 

 

He quickly gets up from the ground, stumbling a little to the roots of the tree. Quickly finding the direction where he came from and reaching his full speed. He can’t leave them. He has to help them. He’ll take every bit of Chanyeol’s anger for disobeying him, but he has to do this.

 

_They are his family._

 

* * *

 

Seeing Chief again wasn’t a pleasant thing. Chanyeol tried his best to keep their distance from him, mostly for Baekhyun’s sake. He didn’t want to risk his mate because it was still unknown what the Chief actually wanted from him. Fortunately, Baekhyun had never met the Chief. Chanyeol was always quick to make Baekhyun run or if he sensed them near or they would quickly continue their journey, losing the hunters on the way. He has become familiar with Baekhyun’s instincts so he knows when the Omega starts to get alarmed, but Chanyeol was always one step ahead of him. Maybe it was wrong to keep him in the dark, but for Chanyeol, this was the best way to keep his mate safe. 

 

The Chief started twirling his knife again in his hand and he was slowly examining his surroundings. Chanyeol growled when he realized that he was looking for Baekhyun. 

 

The Chief turned his gaze back to the dire wolf’s red eyes and let out a low chuckle. Then he reached to something behind him, something from his knife belt. The Alpha tensed and prepared for whatever it was, letting out another warning growl. The Chief chuckled again and then threw something in front of Chanyeol. It was a pair of shorts. The hunter could clearly see the confusion in the wolf’s eyes.

 

”Change.” With that said, the Chief put his knives back to his belt and whistled. Every hunter around them stilled, lowered their bows but still held their stance. Sehun walked behind Chanyeol after he heard the whistle. 

 

 _”Sehun?”_  

 

 _”Hm?”_ Chanyeol heard an answer in his head almost immediately. 

 

_”Stay in your form.”_

 

Baring his teeth and snarling, Chanyeol took careful steps towards the shorts and steps on them with his front paw. With a last glance at the Chief, he started his changing. After a moment, Chanyeol was standing there in his naked glory, holding the shorts in his hands before putting them on, but not bothering to close the button. Keeping his face neutral, but not breaking the eye contact between him and the Chief. 

 

”I see the bitch has found another Alpha to protect him.” 

 

On his left appeared an old man, a wolf Chanyeol will always recognize. Even though he has aged quite a bit, he will never forget that face. _Dante_. 

 

Dante smirked while mockingly gazing at Chanyeol, who in return snarled the way Dante talked about Baekhyun. Sehun joining him with a low growl. But it didn’t take long for Chanyeol’slips to form a sly grin while looking at Dante. He has aged, but he still hasn’t been able to let go. By now, he should already realize he’s never going to get Baekhyun.

 

”Who’s the jealous one now, huh?” 

 

Chanyeol ignored the snarl from Dante and turned back to the Chief. ”I don’t understand why you’re dragging that old piece of meat with you.” 

 

While the Chief chuckled and also Sehun in his head, Chanyeol could sense Dante getting more irritated. ”Let’s just say that we share common interests.” 

 

”Which are?” Chanyeol’s voice was cold. 

 

”When we met at the bar years ago, I told you the story about the white wolf boy, do you remember?” Chief’s gaze was examining Chanyeol’s face, waiting for a reaction from the Alpha. After few seconds Chanyeol slowly nodded. ”I told you that my grandfather tried to find him and after that my father.” He never broke the eye contact between them. ”But my father never actually had the chance to look for him. Some rogue wolves attacked our village before he could do it.” The hold of the knife got tighter. 

 

Chanyeol’s was getting angrier at every second. He didn’t understand what that had to with them. He hates the fact that his mate was wanted because of his fur and he knew Baekhyun was also struggling with it. He knows the Omega is blaming himself for the fact they are hunted.

 

But Chanyeol promised to keep him safe. And that’s exactly what he is going to do.

 

”And what it has to do with us?” 

 

There was a moment of silence between them before the Chief answered. ”They were looking for you.” 

 

”Wha-”

 

”You see, they weren’t actually normal rogue wolves. They were that kind of wolves you get to see once in your lifetimeif even that. What I’ve learned, one of the rarest kinds actually. Their strength is tremendous, these wolves are strong alone but together, the damage they can do…” The Chief sighed while remembering the scene he saw in the past, a memory he will never forget. His villages houses on fire and everyone running with horror written all overtheir faces. Deep growling and howling echoing around him, coming from the creature he will never forget. A large black colored dire wolf standing in front of him, its teeth on display, snarling and growling at him. And bright red eyes freezing him on the spot. ”Bear dire wolves. Your parents.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to think. His heart was beating uncontrollably, his breathing was unstable. His parents? How? His mind is blank, he doesn’t remember his parents. The previous head Alpha found him from the forest when he was a pup. He doesn’t know a thing about his parents. This is the first time he has heard anyone talking about them. But Chief could also be lying, if they really were his parents, they wouldn’t attack a village without a reason. Even though Chanyeol doesn’t know them, he was sure of this.

 

The Chief could see the confusion playing on Chanyeol’s face and enjoyed a little. 

 

”You’re lying.” The Alpha finally said with a firm voice.

 

”I haven’t been this sure for a long time. I got my confirmation when I saw you transform into your wolf ten years ago. The same black fur as the wolves that attacked my village and the same red eyes I just saw.” The hunter grinned while pointing his knife towards the wolf and gazing at Chanyeol who was staring back at him with a mixture of anger and confusion. 

 

”You’re ly-ing.” Chanyeol repeated, but his voice cracked a little.

 

Chanyeol’s mind was a mess, Sehun could sense it. He didn’t know what the Alpha would do because he wasn’t thinking straight. Sehun let out a small whimper to get the Alphas attention, but it wasn’t working. Chanyeol couldn’t calm down. 

 

”It took me years to figure out what made the wolves to attack our village, but it was you. It was because they were looking for you. They were looking for their little lost pup and apparently your scent led them to our village. But I have to admit, it was mostly my father’s fault because he took you from the woods. My father’s best friend told me that he found you sleeping in the forest. His instinct told him that there was something special about you, and he wasn’t wrong. My father just didn’t know the power of your parents.” Chief grinned but it died quickly. ”So they attacked the village and killed my father, but they weren’t able to find you. I don’t know what happened to you.”

 

Suddenly a loud laugh started to echo between the forest trees. Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s attention went to the Chief who was chuckling low and melancholy. 

 

”After that, I started to search for Shiro, but also your parents. I was angry, hurt. I wanted to make them pay for what they did. It wasn’t easy to find them, but when I did…” He paused and took a knife from his belt so he had knives in both of his hands.

 

” _Don’t._ ” Chanyeol growled warningly.

 

The Chief chuckled and grinned at Chanyeol. ”Well, let’s just say that they weren’t that powerful anymore.” 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes glowed red when he lunged himself at Chief. He didn’t bother to change back into his wolf form anymore. He wanted to rip the Chief’s head with his hands, that’s how angry he was. Sehun reacted too, he lunged at Dante who took his stance and was ready to take his chances with the other Alpha. 

 

Chanyeol threw punches at the Chief while dodging the sharp knives in his hands. He had to admit, the hunter was actually talented in close combat. He easily dodged most of Chanyeol’s punches but the Alpha still managed to land a few. He gave a smack for the right hand that was holding the knife, causing it to fly up but the Chief catches it, now holding it the blade facing the ground. He slashed the knife close to Chanyeol’s throat, but the Alpha stumbled backward, dodging the knife barely. Something touched his throat, he lifted his hand to touch his throat and felt something wet. He looked at the transparent liquid in his hands and carefully smelled it. _Poison._  

 

The Chief heldhis stance, holding the knives close to his face while smirking. 

 

”You really are here to kill me, aren’t you?” The Alpha asked after he threw the poison out of his hand with a quick move to his side.

 

”It’s just a little something that helps you to sleep. Now that I found you, I wouldn’t want you to dieso easily.”

 

”What makes you think you can kill me easily?” Chanyeol chuckled and lunged again at the Chief and managed to throwa punch on his chin but the hunter dodged the second attack and now stood in the place where Chanyeol was standing just a second ago.

 

The Chief spat some blood and wiped his mouth with his palm. 

 

”I’ve had some practice.” He smirked and Chanyeol’s blood was boiling because he knew he was referring to his parents. He was beyond angry. For all of his life, he has been wondering what happened to his parents and why was he alone. Now, he knows why he never met his parents again and he wants to see blood. His fangs started to come out of his mouth and claws were on display. He was half transformed, but now he could control it. He growled and attacked the Chief again.

 

Not far from him, Sehun was fighting with Dante. The older wolf was getting tired, but still somehow managing to dodge Sehun’s quick attacks. 

 

”I think we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Dante and you’re Sehan, right?”

 

The dire wolf growled low and showed his teeth. ”Ah, Sehun, right. Sorry, my mistake.” Sehun managed to claw Dantes forearm a little, wondering how the old wolf could be this quick with his movements. He noticed a big bite scar on his neck and few on his chin. He knows where the oneson his chin came from but the onesin the neck? 

 

”My bitch chose well.” The comment made Sehun’s blood boil and he could sense Chanyeol getting more irritated, meaning that he also heard it. But just as he was about to attack again, something light flashed in front of his eyes and then, someone was standing behind Dante, holding him from his throat. 

 

 _Baekhyun._  

 

”Yes, I’m a bitch but never yours.” Baekhyun whispered to Dante’s ear before he twisted his neck and ripping his throat with his claws at the same time. Dante’s body falling to the ground, revealing the blood that spread on Baekhyun’s face, but the Omega was smiling. 

 

Baekhyun gazed at Sehun, quickly making sure that the younger one was okay and not bleeding fromanywhere. Then he turned his gaze where Chanyeol was standing. Baekhyun was glad to see both of the Alphas well without any injuries. But he didn’t have that much time to actually check Chanyeolwhen he could already feel the displease coming from his mate who was quick to grab the unknown man in front of him and threw him far away from him, but the man with a little struggle managed to land on his feet.

 

Chanyeol transformed back to human holy and was quick to go next to Baekhyun, grabbing him from his arms harshly. 

 

”What the hell are you doing?!” The Alpha roared to the Omega he was holding. ”I told you to run!” 

 

But Baekhyun still held his smile. ”I couldn’t leave you.” He then whispered. ”I just couldn’t.” Baekhyun slowly took holdof the arms holding him, even though the grip was painful, he still felt happy to be able to touch his mate. 

 

They forgot the hunters around them for a moment and they missed the way Chief was looking at Baekhyun. Like he found a treasure. The wolf surely was beautiful, he thought. He never had the chance to actually see the white wolf boy in person, but now that he has, he understands why his grandfather wanted him. The wolf’s sigh hair shining in the sunlight, light grey eyes and the slim facial features made him ethereal. A trophy he really was. 

 

Chanyeol’s hold on Baekhyun’s arms softened. He gave in and wrapped his arms around his mate who automatically did the same, hugging each other tightly. In reality, he was worried about him. He was glad to see him safe, but this wasn’t the place to actually be safe right now. Then he remembered the heartbeats he heard. He released his hold from the Omega and pushed him awaya little. 

 

”Did someone follow you?” He asked worriedly.

 

He didn’t except the Omega to chuckle. ”No, nobody followed me. I wanted to tell you something earlier.” Baekhyun slowly released his hold from Chanyeol and directed his hand towards his stomach. ”I’m-” 

 

Again, he didn’t get to finish his sentence when Chanyeol turned around to catch the knife flying towards them. He grabbed it from its blade, making his palm bleed. 

 

”Shit.” Realizing it was the same blade withthe anesthetic. He threw the blade on the ground, making him stumble a little. 

 

”Chanyeol!” Baekhyun tried to reach Chanyeol, but he was scratched with another knife with the same anesthetic. The Alpha was already struggling to stay on his feet, he stumbled again and called to his knees growling. 

 

Baekhyun was quicker to fall to the ground from the anesthetic and lose his consciousness. Sehun saw this and was about to attack the Chief, but he was surrounded by the hunters who were aiming their bows at him. 

 

”It would be smart from you to back down.” He then heard the Chief say, who was walking towards them. Sehun snarled at him and the Chief threw another knife towards him that scratched his back, containing the same anesthetic. Sehun’s posture slowly started to crash and he slumped to the ground with a whimper.

 

”Take Shiro.” 

 

Few of the hunters came forward, reaching for Baekhyun but were stopped by Chanyeol’s low growling. 

 

”Don’t mind him. He will be out soon.” 

 

The same hunters took hesitant steps towards the Omega and took a hold of him while Chanyeol desperately trying to reach him. 

 

”No! Baekhyun! Baek…” He was slowly losing his consciousness, his vision was getting blurry but he could see them taking Baekhyun away from him. He felt so helpless, he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He could feel the pain in his chest getting stronger when his mate was carried further away from him.

 

The Chief knelt beside Chanyeol, the Alpha has already lost all of his strength and was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he felt the Chief’s presence next to him. 

 

”We will meet again, Kuro.” 

 

With a chuckle, the Chief stood up and followed the hunter who werecarrying Baekhyun. 

 

The last thing Chanyeol saw, was his mate taken away from him.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people ~! It's been a while, how are you doing? I hope well ^^
> 
> So here is a new chapter for you guys! I'm sorry for the late update, but college is keeping me really busy. I still try to find time to write whenever I can :_:
> 
> AND AND, I got myself a wonderful beta, Julia, she's absolutely amazing and she's correcting my chapters as we speak, so please give her lots of love ! :3
> 
> As always, please leave comments and let me hear your wonderful thoughts or how you're doing or something like that :3 I love to communicate with you guys ~~ 
> 
>  
> 
> ps. Like I said in the previous chapter, after this one is the time skip! 
> 
> So the next chapter will go a few years ahead from this c: but please tell me if you're confused, I'll be happy to explain.
> 
> psps. CAN YOU BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT TO SEE AND TOUCH KOREA W MAGAZINE CHANYEOL MODELED FOR, thank yoU.


	13. Appetence

 

* * *

  _Appetence; an eager desire, an instinctive inclination; an attraction or natural bond_

* * *

 

The sun was starting to settle and the forest started to get quieter every second. He was sitting at the entrance of the cave, admiring the scenario ahead of him. The colors dancing beautifully in the sky and the soft sound of the leaves brushing against each other. A few animals walking on the forest below him. The cave was related to another rock, making the cave to be higher than the forest around him. He could see ahead of the forest miles away, giving him the advantage to see the hunters or any other danger, before they could see him. And the cave was covered with leaves from the trees, making it also a great hiding place. It was the perfect spot. He got lucky, you could say. He has been lucky in many ways. He hasn’t encountered many hunters for a while so he has been able to go around the forest without being disturbed.

 

The nights keep getting darker every day because winter was close, making it harder to see without the moonlight shining through the trees. It was a silent night, only the owl’s low voice echoing somewhere between the trees. For him, it was calming. His days were always full of different sounds, he’s always running around making sure everything is okay, but he doesn’t mind. He wouldn't change this for anything. Or maybe he would, there's actually just one thing he would change.

 

He glances behind him where he could hear soft sleepy whimpers echoing between the walls, but he didn’t hear any movement. Which meant they were asleep.

 

It hasn’t been the easiest time for him. Escaping and finding shelter for him and three pups wasn’t easy, he couldn’t go far but he couldn’t stay too close to the human village. And he actually couldn’t trust any other wolves. Dire wolf pups were wanted and he knew it. They meant great power for the pack they were in and to raise them from a pup to an adult, would earn their trust. The small wolf didn’t want that to any of them. After the escape, he wandered in the forest for days, stayed hidden and took care of the pups. The pups being newborns didn’t make things easier. They needed constant attention and it was hard to carry them around because dire wolves pups were bigger than normal wolf pups. He got tired easily but he was blaming his small frame. Not being fed properly for years took its toll on him, he hopes his small figure can keep the pups warm during the winter. But he promised to keep the pups safe, he couldn’t let him down.

 

The pups were growing at a good pace. He didn’t actually know much about pups and how they should be, but for him, they seemed healthy. They played together during the day, ate their meals, which weren’t much because he didn’t actually know how to hunt, but they were happy. They slept through the whole night without any difficulty. They were happy.

 

A soft wind blew against his face, making his light hair dance in the wind. He could smell the rain getting closer, but they still had time before it would start. He was happy to be part of the puppies lives and see how they are developing, but how he wishes _he_ would be here also to see this. He is going to have a hard time in the future when the pups get big enough to almost tower him, but there is still time for that.

 

Then he heard soft steps behind him, a small smile creeping on his face. He felt a nudge on his elbow, he lifted his arm so the small white pup could crawl into his lap. He smiled widely to the adorable white fur ball snuggling onto him. He started softly caress the back of the small one when he sensed the uneasiness coming from the pup.

 

”It’s okay, sweetie. ” He softly whispered.

 

It didn’t take long for two more to crawl into his lap, they were used to sleep together so if one of them wasn’t next to them, they could easily sense it. The pups formed a stripe. White, black and white. The scene made his heart melt but also ache. They missed their dam, he could sense it. It was breaking his heart. But he promised, he would do anything to free him. He’s not going to let him die in there.

 

If he still was alive. The environment was hard to bear, but he didn’t want to think like that. He was a fighter, he wouldn’t give up that easily.

 

”I miss him too.” He softly whispered to the pups while stroking their soft fur and holding back his tears.

 

”We’ll get him back. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Don’t go too far!” He could hear soft barks as an answer. He watched as the small wolves ran towards the small pond near their cave as he stayed behind to clean the leftovers of their breakfast. They were always such messy eaters, but he found it adorable. He’s going to let it slide for now, but soon he has to teach them how to eat more neatly.

 

When he was done, he followed the pups to the pond. He wanted to keep an eye on them because you could never be too careful. The pups were too curious in their age so they would easily get distracted even from the smallest things.

 

The weather was still warm, the air was still humid from the rain this morning but it made it even fresher. And he knew who loved this scent more than anyone in the world which made him love it even more. The sad smile on his lips was quickly replaced with a cheerful one when he saw the pups playing in the water and barking happily to each other. They were already soaking wet, but they didn’t care. It was their favorite thing to do, play in the water. The scene warmed his heart and he couldn’t stop the genuine smile to appear on his lips.

 

But it was soon replaced with an alarmed expression.

 

“Yara, get off from your brother!”

 

Panicking, he ran to the shore to check if the small one was okay. Yara, the oldest from the pups, had a snow-white fur just like her mother. She was also much bigger than her siblings, Yungi and Yae. Yungi was the second born, with white fur tilting a little to grey, making her a mixture of both of her siblings. The last to be born was Yae, with pitch black fur matching the night and he was also the smallest one. There were some hints that Yae could be an Omega, not just because of his size, but because his eyes once flashed bright blue.

 

“I told you to be careful with him!” Maybe it was wrong to give the small pup special attention sometimes, but he couldn’t help himself. He will teach his sisters to take care of him because there was a chance that both of them were Alphas.

 

He scooped Yae from the water and started to dry his fur while the small pup was coughing small amounts of water he had swallowed. He sat on the shore and the girls followed him, they sat next to him while whimpering as an apology for accidentally pinning their brother under the water. When Yae had calmed down and the male could finally breathe again, he turned to look at the two girls watching her cautiously.

 

He sighed deeply. “I’m not mad at you.” The puppies tales started to wag slowly when he told them that. “But you know that you have to be careful with him.” He gently caressed Yara’s head, who jumped at the male, giving him a lick on the cheek. Yungi followed her and they were both jumping at him, making him giggle.

 

“Okay, go and play for a little longer. We have to get food soon.” He gave them a soft nodges to their bums. Yara and Yungi raced back to the pond and jumped to the water. Yae was slowly waking up and with wobbly steps, followed his sisters back to the playground with the male staying put on the ground, smiling to the little ones. They really are something.

 

It didn’t take long for his face to change into a panicked one when he saw Yungi crossing the pond. What was she doing?

 

“Yungi!” He yelled after her, but the pup didn’t listen. Instead, she shook her fur and started running happily to the forest ahead of her. He was now in full panic mode.

 

“Yara, take care of your brother!” He yelled sternly to the white pup who barked as a response.

 

He ran around the lake which wasn’t that big so he easily found his way to the forest where Yungi ran. He followed her scent and he could sense she didn’t get far. And when he ran through a few bushes and entered a small glade with a few sets of flowers on the sides and grass in the middle, he saw Yungi. But just as he was about to call her, he realized they weren’t alone.

 

He freezes on his spot when a tall man, a wolf, crouched down to pick Yungi up, who happily went to his embrace. The smaller males heart was beating fast because of the unknown man, but why did Yungi seem so happy to see him?

 

“You can calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

His eyes widen when he hears the voice of the tall man, it was deep but yet so gentle. And did he sense his discomfort?

 

“Who are you?” The small male asked in a hushed tone. It could almost go unheard but it didn’t.

 

“Just a man passing by.” The tall man said with a steady voice while gently stroking Yungi’s small head.

 

The height of the man wasn’t a joke, it alone was threatening, but yet his facial features were gentle. His long black hair was tied to the back of his head in a small bun, so it wouldn’t fall on his face. His eyes were on Yungi and he was looking at her fondly.

 

“Aren’t you a bit young to be a mom?” The tall man asked and lifted his brown eyes to look at the smaller one while giving him a small smile. “I’ve always wanted pups of my own.” He didn’t actually give the smaller one a chance to answer him when he placed Yungi back to the ground, who happily ran happily to the smaller one. He immediately picked the pup to his embrace, but not breaking his eye contact with the tall man.

 

“You should be careful. There are hunters lurking around here.” The smile of the man was anything but scary. It was kind and warm, making the smaller one relax a little.

 

“So what are you doing here?” He dared to ask before the tall man could turn and walk away.

 

“I’m looking for someone.” With that said, the black-haired man turned around to leave but the small wolf wasn’t satisfied with the answer.

 

“Who?” He almost yelled after him.

 

There was a soft silence between them when the tall man stopped walking and slightly turned around to meet the smaller ones gaze. He gave the other a half smile before answering.

 

_“A white wolf.”_

 

The light haired man's eyes widen slightly and the tall man is quick to see that before he turns around and walks away. The quick pace of the smaller one's heartbeat was enough of an answer for him.

 

The small male quickly but gently presses Yungi against his chest and started running.

 

_Why would he be looking for Baekhyun?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, how are you doing? :3 ��~~
> 
> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but please bear with me. I'm struggling with midterms at the moment, but I still wanted to give a small update!! yay
> 
> So, who do you think is the wolf with the pups? What do you think happened?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or anything you want to write :3 
> 
> OH, you can go to AFF and check the foreword for new characters! ^^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kudos is appreciated c:


	14. Latibule

* * *

; _a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort_

* * *

 

He ran as fast as he could. They need to hide for a while and let the trespasser be on his way. He finally reached the pond where Yara and Yae were still playing. Yara was quick to sense the discomfort of the running wolf and let out a whimper, Yae joining him soon after with more panicked whimpers, him being more sensitive to other’s pheromones.

 

”It’s alright, sweeties.” He quickly placed Yungi to the ground with her sister and grabbed small Yae to his arms. The tiny pup couldn’t keep up with him when he ran as his sisters can, he knows how much he would love to just run with them but he has to get a lot stronger to do that.

 

The light haired wolf was fast to sense the discomfort of the puppies. He didn’t want them to be affected by his confused mindset. He needed to distract them and he knew how.

 

”Who wants to play catch, huh?” He changed his tone to a playful one which made the two pups on the ground exited. The small creatures really liked to chase almost anything, the older wolf catches them usually chasing a rabbit or a butterfly while jumping around happily, but not harming the animals. He loved to see that. ”Come on. Let’s go!” He stated playfully but with a quick move started running, only making the two pups excited. The bigger wolf had to quicken his pace a little so Yara and Yungi couldn’t catch him. When did they become so fast? He continued to run while being chased by the two pups. He still kept looking at his surroundings while distracting the pups, making sure that no one followed them.

 

They finally reached the caves and when he stopped at the entrance, he could feel two sets of, not so sharp, jaws grabbing his ankles. He laughed at the attempt and with a low whistle, the girls let him go and ran inside the cave. He followed them inside and placed Yae to the ground who was happy to finally be able to play with his sisters. The older wolf stayed on the entrance of the cave for a little while longer, making sure that nobody wasn’t around. He was still panting a little from the run, but he wanted to be sure they were alone. When he finally decided to enter to the safety of the cave, he saw Yara and Yungi heading to bed with slow steps. They must be tired from all the running, unlike Yae, who was still jumping and trying to make his sisters play with him. But when the small pup saw the older wolf sitting down, he immediately crawled to his lap and demanded to be petted. The light haired male granted the pups wish and started to stroke the soft black fur gently, lulling the small one slowly to sleep.

 

With a soft smile on his lips, the other also let sleep take over. He felt too tired to fight to stay awake. 

 

 

It was a few days after when he woke up from his sleep in the morning when he heard someone walking on the forest below him. With a quick glance, he made sure that the pups were still cuddled up together and sleeping soundly, he quietly got up from his resting place and took a cautious step towards the entrance. He lowered himself so he was crawling and when he was at the edge, he peeked from the cliff to see who was walking there, but for his surprise, he didn’t see anyone. Furrowing his eyebrows he glanced further away but still didn’t see or hear anyone.

 

Leaning back and taking a sitting position, he scratched the back of his head. 

 

”It could’ve been a bird.” He whispered to himself while still looking at the forest ahead of him. 

 

”Well, I’m not that small.” 

 

With a little squeak, the light-haired wolf fell to his butt to the side. The stranger took a step back while lifting his hands up, assuring he meant no harm.

 

”I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

 

The stranger had soft brown hair, brushed to the other side, revealing his wrinkly forehead because of his a little darker shade of eyebrows being lifted up. His dark brown eyes widened slightly, slim nose above the plump lips that were forming a comforting smile to the wolf on the ground. He was tall and broad-shouldered, but his body was still lean. He was wearing a simple gray long-sleeved shirt, not exposing much of his tanned skin, pairing the shirt with jeans.

 

”What’s your name, blondie?” 

 

”What’s your name, brownie?” 

 

The stranger couldn’t help but chuckle. ”That’s not fair. I asked first.”

 

”You’re trespassing my home.” 

 

The tall stranger pressed his lips together, pondering for a while before answering.

 

”True, you have a point.” He pointed at him with his finger, making up and down movement. ”My name is Jongin.”

 

”And what are you doing here, Jongin?” The small wolf slowly rose from the ground and cleaned the dirt off from his butt. 

 

”Tsi-tsi. Your name first, blondie.”

 

”Why would I share my name with a stranger? Only idiots do that.”

 

”Hey! I did it as a good gesture!” 

 

He stared at Jongin with his mouth gaping a little. Letting out a small sight, he finally answered.

 

”Luhan. My name is Luhan.” 

 

”Well Luhan, you really have a great hiding spot here.” Jongin stated and looked around him, acknowledging Luhan’s skills to find a nest.

 

”What are you doing here, Jongin?” Luhan repeated his question, still not sure if he could trust the man.

 

Jongin directed his gaze back at the other wolf and placing his hands on his hips. 

 

”A friend of mine told me that he saw another wolf around here and told me to check if you’re alright.”

 

Luhan remembered the stranger a few days ago and it sends chills along his spine. _He was friends with him? Why would he be worried about him?_

 

”You don’t have to be so scared, Luhan. We mean no harm for you.” Jongin tried to assure the smaller wolf when he got a whiff of Luhan’s discomfort. Luhan quickly lifted his gaze at Jongin.

 

”But I have to say, it really wasn’t easy to find you.”

 

” _We?_ What you mean by ’we’?” Luhan took a step closer to the cave, unconsciously his mind telling to protect the pups, who were still sleeping soundly in the cave. He doesn’t know if Jongin has sensed them.

 

”I told you don’t have to be scared. We are here to check on you and to make sure you’re-” Jongin took a step towards Luhan while lifting his hand and directing it at him. But stopped soon after when he heard the light-haired man growling at him. Jongin gulped and froze on his spot. 

 

”Luhan.” He tried calling for the wolf and took a step forward, but he realized soon that it was a mistake. It triggered the other wolf, and the human form was quick to be replaced with a white wolf. The fur wasn’t fully white, it had few light brown spots in it. But the most visible ones were a stripe on its snout and behind its ears, that currently were pointing back, almost flat to its head. The body was low like the wolf was being submissive, but its teeth and the growling told otherwise. Its almost white eyes staring at him. Jongin was still on his spot, his body lowered a little but he didn’t move. Just when he was about to turn to his own wolf, he heard someone calling for him.

 

”Jongin, step back!” He turned his head to the side where he saw two men running towards him.

 

”What? Why?” 

 

The taller one of them was quick to yell back at him. ”He has pups in the cave, idiot!”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise, he glanced behind the white wolf and saw a bundle of pups now awake and staring at him while whimpering. _How he didn’t notice them?_ The brown haired male immediately took a few steps back and lowered his head, to show his surrendering and hoped that Luhan would realize this. 

 

But he didn’t know how deep Luhan’s instinct to protect the pups was. He didn’t back down, he kept growling and snarling at the surrendering male in front of him. He wouldn’t let him near the pups. In the back, he could hear the pups being awake and whimpering in fear, which made Luhan’s need to protect the pups even stronger. Just when he was about to step forward, his nose picks up a scent. It was the sweetest scent he has ever smelled, it was a mixture of honey and almond. How can something like that even exist? His posture relaxed and he let out a soft whimper without even him realizing it when two men stepped out behind the rock. One of them was definitely an Alpha and the other was a Beta or an Omega.

 

Jongin noticed the change on Luhan when the two men reached him, both of their eyes glued on the white wolf in front of him. But the difference was, the taller’s eyes glowed bright gold. 

 

* * *

 

Travelling brought something nostalgic to his mind, the time when he used to travel around with his mate. The time when everything was still somewhat peaceful for them. God, how he missed that. 

 

They were strolling through the forest when they started to hear small panicked whimpers coming from somewhere behind the bushes. Their senses immediately picking up a young boy, barely in his teens, surrounded by three hunters. The taller one’s jaw tensing and he immediately turned his gaze to look at the slightly shorter male who was standing next to him. Without any words exchanged, the black-hairedAlpha turned to his wolf form and silently started to go around the hunters, trying to get behind them without them noticing. The taller Alpha stayed put and waited for the other Alpha to get to his position.

 

”You’re lucky to be alive, little wolf.” The boy was lying on the ground with a terrified look on his face while he was staring at the hunters with fear in his eyes. ”You really shouldn’t wander around the forest alone.” The hunter took small steps closer to the boy lying on the ground while swirling a large knife in his hands. As the hunter got closer, the boy tried to crawl away with his elbows. ”You’ll never know who you might stumble into.” The boy hid his face behind his arms when the hunter lifted the knife up, ready to strike but was stopped when he heard a low, warning growl coming from his side. 

 

The hunter was frozen on his spot, too terrified to move. He slowly turned his eyes to his side where he could see this large black wolf with glowing red eyes coming closer to him with head hanging low and its teeth on display. He couldn’t believe that he’s come across that one wolf that every hunter knows, the famous demon wolf. And he was scared. The stories didn’t give the wolf any credit. The size of the wolf was something he has never seen, its bright red eyes screaming for blood and sharp teeth, looking like they have been sharpened and are made for tearing everything apart that gets caught between them. 

 

Then he heard steps from his other side, quickly turning his head to the other side and he saw another one, a large grey wolf snarling at him. The grey wolf was slightly smaller than the demon wolf but its stance still held dominance and power, but unlike the black wolf, this one's eyes were dark red. And its growling send shivers to the hunter's spine, being scared was nothing. He was absolutely terrified. The other two hunters behind him have already started to take steps back, ready to escape from the scene. They knew they weren't matched for two dire wolves. So the hunter holding the knife above the boy, slowly lowered the knife and started to back away but not taking his eyes away from the grey wolf. After a few steps, the black wolf snapped his jaw and the hunters immediately started to run. When they were sure enough that the hunters were far enough, the black wolf turned back to the bushes to change back to his human form and to put his clothes on. Once he was done with that, he told the other Alpha to do the same. 

 

Then he walked up to the boy who was still trembling on the ground.

 

”Hey, hey. It’s okay, they’re gone now.” The Alpha tried to calm the boy down by releasing his Alpha pheromones to the air while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. After a while, the shorter male appeared from behind the trees fully clothed now. 

 

”You good?” The taller one quickly asked from the other when he heard his unsteady breathing. The Alpha gave him a firm nod, but he still looked tired. 

 

Slowly, the pheromones calmed the boy down and he lifted his gaze from the ground to look at the two wolves. 

 

”Thank you. For saving me.” His voice was still quivering a little but the words were still clear.

 

The shorter Alpha held a small comforting smile to the young boy. ”Don’t worry about it.” 

 

The Alpha in front gave the boys shoulder a light squeeze to get his attention. ”Do you have a pack?”

 

It may be the wrong thing to ask but he simply didn’t want to let the boy wander alone in the forests. After a few seconds, the boy shyly nodded while the tall Alpha gave half of smile to the little one, but before he could answer, he sensed three wolves coming to their direction. The gray wolf already on his feet, tensed a little next to him but more because of the unknown wolves, not because they were hostile. There was just simple worry in their scent. 

 

The tall Alpha helped the boy on his feet just before the wolves were in their sight and they were all in their human forms. 

 

”Jun!” 

 

”Papa!” The boy, _Jun_ , ran to the embrace of the older man who was quick to circle his arms around the small boy, face full of concern. 

 

”Don’t you ever run away like that! You know that the hunters wander in our lands.” 

 

”Papa, I’m fine. They saved me!” Jun pointed for the two Alphas who were standing a little further away from them, observing the scene. The older man lifted his gaze from the boy to the dire wolves and gave them a thankful smile. 

 

”Thank you for saving my son.” He said while bowing. 

 

”That really isn’t necessary, sir.” The shorter black haired male told the man while stepping forward a little. 

 

”Minho. That’s my name.”  

 

”You really don’t need to thank us. We’re happy to help.” 

 

It was the taller one’s voice that made Minho’s head jerk up quickly, he was surprised about the deepness of his voice. His voice held power, but it was still gentle and friendly.

 

”Let me at least offer you dinner. You look tired and our village isn’t far.” 

 

”Sir- Minho, it’s okay really. We were actu-” 

 

”I insist.” The tall male started at the man’s eyes. They were sincere and demanding, but not in a bad manner. The man just simply wanted to thank them for helping. And to be honest, a good meal didn’t sound that bad of an idea. After a few seconds, he gave a shy smile and nodded to the man who smiled back at him.

 

”Thank you. Follow me.” Minho started walking towards but stopped soon after.

 

”Oh, I didn’t catch your names.”

 

”I’m Chanyeol. And this is Minseok.”

 

”Pleasure to meet you.”

 

The journey to the unknown village wasn’t long, they crossed a river and went three a few thick bushes to reach their destination. The village was well hidden. 

 

' _You can't be too careful these days.'_ That’s what Minho told them. 

 

The village was small but still held a lot of population. The atmosphere was cheerful, there were children running around and giggling. Omegas and Betas doing their chores; the Alphas patrolling around the village and helping the pregnant wolves to carry their baskets. The wolves had no worries at all. 

 

Both of the dire wolves had already forgotten what it felt like to be at peace, but now observing the village, they miss it. Maybe someday they’ll have it too. 

 

But ever since they started to near the village, Chanyeol had an unsettling feeling on his stomach. His skin was tingling and his heart pounding. And it only got stronger when they walked deeper to the village. He grabbed his shirt above his heart, tightening the fabric under his palm. Minseok noticed the other Alphas discomfort and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

”Chanyeol, are you okay?” Minseok was concerned because he hasn’t seen Chanyeol like this. 

 

”I- I don't know.” The Alpha cleared his throat and tried to steady his breathing. 

 

”Is everything okay?” Minho approached them with furrowed eyebrows and both of the Alphas lifted their eyes to look at the approaching wolf.

 

”Yeah, just-” 

 

”Alpha!” In the distance, they could see two wolves running down the hill towards them. Both of them being out of breath. ”He’s starting to wake up.”  The wolves told Minho before they even reached him. 

 

”Finally. Make sure he drinks some water and eats.” Minho started to give orders to the two wolves who bowed their head a little before the other one sprinted back towards the hut and the other one ran past them. 

 

”What's going on? Who is waking up?” Minho turned his head back towards them when he heard Minseok’s questions. 

 

”I’ll tell you about it later.” He gave them a large smile. ”Let me guide you to our guest hut. You can rest there before the dinner is ready.” That being said, Minho started walking towards the guest hut, Minseok following right behind him.

 

”Chanyeol!” He had turned around when he realized the other wasn’t following him. But Chanyeol was starting in the direction where the two wolves came from. The tingling under his skin and an unsettling feeling inside his stomach were still there like it was trying to tell him something. 

 

”Chanyeol, what is it?” 

 

After a few seconds, Chanyeol finally glanced back at Minseok. ”I’m not sure.” 

 

With one last glance, he went past Minseok and started to follow Minho to the guest hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, how are you guys? :3 It's been a while now! 
> 
> Second, I have to warn you, this a/n is going to be a long one.
> 
> I still have one month left in Korea, before I go back to my country and it really has been an amazing experience for me so far! 
> 
> And you're not going to believe this, but I went to the nature republic store and when I went to the cashier, she asked me if I like EXO and I was like yes. And she gave a poster of Baekhyu and Chanyeol (from the previous campaign), a special facemask from EXO and cards of every member. I really had to fight the urge to hug her. It was beautiful. ;_;
> 
> And now, I would like to ask a favor from you. I'm betaing a story for my friend and it would mean the world to her if you could go and check it and leave some comments for her. She really loves writing and wants to know how her readers feel. I'll put a link to her story. Thank you ~
> 
> How are you liking my story so far? :3 Please leave comments for me and kudos! ^^ I'll see you next time ~
> 
> ps. the next chapter may mostly be flashbacks, but I'll tell you at the beginning of the chapter if that's the case! 
> 
> psps. https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/551471/hatred here is the link! Please check it out! 
> 
> pspsps. also please check out my other story!


	15. Lacuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I celebration of to you, my amazing subscribers, I'm giving you this EXTRA long chapter.  
> The last part, I wasn't suppose to publish it yet. But I just felt too happy so I wanted to share it with you.
> 
> I hope you like this one, please leave comments and share your thoughts! :3 ♡

* * *

_Lacuna; a blank space, a missing part._

* * *

 

 

_18 months ago_

 

His body felt numb. He couldn’t feel his legs or any other part of his body, but he could feel the cold wind hitting softly against his skin. He tried to open his eyes a little to see what was going on but the only thing he could see through the fogginess, was the bright lights passing by. He could feel someone’s hands pressing against his skin, but the touch felt unfamiliar. It was rough and strong, trying to make sure that he wouldn’t go anywhere. Like that would be even possible in his state, when he couldn’t even walk on his own. 

 

He let out a soft whimper when the grip on his arm got stronger, getting the attention of the man carrying him. 

 

 _”He’s waking up. We have to get him to the cell.”_ He could hear the man say, it was faint, but he heard it.

 

 _A cell?_ His mind was foggy, he couldn’t think straight.

 

He doesn’t know how long they walked, but eventually the man carrying him, placed him against something cold. He assumed it was the ground by the smell of it, the scent was humid mostly, but there was something else. He could hear the door of the cell being closed with force, making the laying male open his eyes quickly. But he couldn’t keep them open for a long because he felt tired. 

 

So, he let the sleep slowly take over. Not aware of the approaching footsteps getting closer to him from the other side of the cell.

 

 

He woke up to the gentle touch on his hair. The soft and light touches to his hair felt calming, but as soon as he remembered that he didn’t know where he was, his eyes quickly shot open, but his body still felt numb, making him unable to move.

 

”Don’t try to move too much. You still have that anesthetic in your system.” 

 

The voice coming from above him, was gentle and calm. His head was resting in someone’s lap so he slowly tried to turn his head to look to the direction where the voice came from. He didn’t expect to be greeted with a young boy. From his scent, he could tell that the boy was an Omega. The said boy looked young, barely over his teens. He had a light hair, just like himself, but it was a little longer than his. It was naturally falling to his forehead, almost covering it fully. The darkness of the place made the boy’s eyes look almost black, he was staring at the wall in front of them. His facial features were almost feminine in a way, his small nose and lips. But the boys face was dirty, with black stains almost all over his face, his lips were little chapped and there were bags under his eyes. He could see clearly the cheekbones and the dents of his cheeks. _How long has he been here?_

 

”Where am I?” His voice was groggy and barely there. 

 

”Nowhere.” The boy’s answer was almost a whisper. ”I mean, that’s what you feel like.” He lowered his gaze to look at the male in his lap. ”What’s your name?” 

 

”Baekhyun.” His voice was coming back slowly and the numbness of his body was disappearing. 

 

”Don’t try to move much yet, Baekhyun. It will stiffen your muscles and that’s not good for your pups.”

 

With the mention of his pups, his mind was telling him to place his hand on top of his stomach to make sure they were alright. It was like the other read his mind and moved the hand stroking Baekhyun’s hair to his stomach, and press it gently. ”Can you feel them? Three, right?” 

 

With a sigh of relief, Baekhyun slowly nodded eyes closed, making a single tear escape his eye.

 

”D-do they…” The boy above him moved his gaze to look at Baekhyun, who was still resting his head on his lap. ”Do they know? A-about the pups…” Baekhyun’s eyes were fighting the tears because of the fear. The situation was horrible and he didn’t know how he could keep them safe.

 

”I don’t think so.” The boy started to draw circles to his stomach, to comfort him but also the pups. And Baekhyun felt somehow relieved that he wasn’t alone in there. He let himself cry on the boys lap, whose name he still didn’t know.

 

”What’s your name?” He finally managed to ask through his tears. The boy held a comforting smile on his lips when he answered.

 

” _Luhan. My name is Luhan._ ”

 

_16 months ago_

 

”No way! I can’t believe he did that!” 

 

”I’m serious! Somehow he got his head stuck in to a rabbit hole!” 

 

A loud laughter echoed in the small dark cell from the two wolves. Baekhyun was telling Luhan about the time when Sehun got his head stuck in to a rabbit hole when they were hunting. Sehun hadn’t paid much attention, he was too focused on the rabbit ahead of him to notice his surroundings. And that’s how he had found the big wolf, his head stuck in a small hole on the ground and his large body squirming around.

 

Luhan was struggling to breath while laughing on the ground. He could see the image clearly in his mind even though he has never met the wolf.

 

”I can’t breathe!” Baekhyun was sitting in front of him and smiling to the other, who was laughing on the ground. His hand was resting on his stomach, that was barely hidden under the filthy green shirt he was wearing.

 

The months have passed by, Baekhyun was slowly starting to show, but he still tried to hide it any way he could. But now, it would be only a matter of time before they would find out about the pups, and Baekhyun, was scared what would happen when they do. The smile on his face started to fade slowly, and Luhan was quick to notice that. He sat up and observed the pregnant wolf before speaking.

 

”You must miss them a lot.” 

 

Baekhyun still held his gaze on the floor and a hand on his stomach. ”Yeah…” 

 

Luhan moved closer to Baekhyun so that their knees were touching. He placed a hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. ”Tell me about _him_.” 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the smile that started to form to his lips and Luhan absolutely loved that smile. It would always appear when they would talk about _him._  

 

”He didn’t have the most easiest childhood. The person who took care of him, found him from the forest when he was still a pup. He was the pack Alpha at that time, so he decided to take him in and raise him as his own. But at that time, he didn’t know that Chanyeol was a dire wolf. What he told me, he really didn’t make it easy for him.” A soft chuckle came from his mouth when he thought about Chanyeol telling him about the time when he managed to tear down every furniture in the whole room. ”But still, the pack Alpha gave him a home he didn’t have.” 

 

”How did you meet him?” Baekhyun laughed a little.

 

”Uhm, I was taken into their pack when they found me crossing their territory. When they took me to their head Alpha, Jihoon, they didn’t know what to do with me. They knew that there was something different about me, but they couldn’t tell what it was. So they locked me into a small hut for a week before they could decide what to do with me.” Baekhyun lowered his gaze to his stomach.

 

”They wanted to make me their packs slut.” Luhan’s eyes widened and his breath hitched, he felt a little angry to actually know that someone could even do that to an Omega. Baekhyun was quick to place his hand on top of Luhan’s. ”Don’t worry, they didn’t get the chance to do it. Chanyeol appeared before they could.” That made Luhan’s soften a little.

 

”I was actually defending myself against their Delta when Chanyeol appeared.”

 

Baekhyun was silent for a moment before he continued.

 

”The moment you meet your mate, it’s like every fiber of your body is telling you _’mine’_. You feel the need to be close to your mate, the need to be touched and held by them.”

 

”How do you know they are your mate?” Luhan was curious. He hasn’t met his mate yet, but how could he? He has been locked here for almost five years. He hasn’t been outside ever since they brought him there. There were times when the hunters would come to take him, but that isn’t something he wants to think now.

 

Baekhyun lifted his gaze to look at Luhan with a soft smile on his face.

 

”From their eyes and scent. Your eyes will glow after you pick up their scent. It’s like you get struck by lighting, but without the pain.”

 

”And how was his scent?” 

 

Baekhyun had to fight the tears that started to form in his eyes. He could never forget his mate’s scent, not even if he would lose his senses, he would still remember it like the first time he picked it up. He closed his eyes, welcoming the comfort he got from the thought of his mate’s scent.

 

”Like the forest after a rain.” Luhan saw how relaxed Baekhyun looked like, wondering if your mate actually had that kind of effect on him. It only made him want to meet his mate, but he knew that would not happen.

 

”What about that rabbit guy? Sehun?” The Omega asked then to distract himself.

 

”What about him?” Baekhyun opened his eyes to look at Luhan and he saw a hint of sadness in his face, but it was gone quickly.

 

”Did you ever get his scent?” 

 

Baekhyun thought for a moment before he answered. ”I did actually.”

 

”What was it like?” 

 

”It was like…” Baekhyun stopped to think about the time when he got a whiff of Sehun’s scent. It was the time the Alpha was telling him about his family and how lonely he felt. It was the only time Sehun emitted his _real scent_. 

 

” _Almond… And honey._ ” 

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

_Almond…_

 

_Honey…_

 

When he met those golden eyes gazing straight back at him, he could feel the electricity in his body, just like Baekhyun told him. Every part of his body told him to run into the arms of the Alpha. _Sehun._  

 

Sehun was his mate. 

 

But the male was nothing like he imagined. The stories Baekhyun told him gave him an image of a lanky guy, thin and clumsy. But the wolf standing in front of him was nothing like that. The body of the man was lean with muscles. His broad shoulders gave the Omega security, he could imagine those strong arms around him, giving him comfort and protection from everything around him when he would hide his face to the sturdy chest, inhaling the strong scent. The messy brown hair of the Alpha looked soft to touch and how badly he wanted to see the color of his eyes behind those golden ones. 

 

He couldn’t believe that Sehun, the man Baekhyun had told him about, was actually his mate.

 

But when Luhan realized his body was starting to change back to its human form, he quickly turned around to ran into the cave. He ignored the small growl coming from the Alpha, because he ran away from him. The white wolf went straight to the pups and hid them under his stomach, under his rapidly beating heart. He didn’t know how to handle the situation. What will Sehun say when he learns that the pups are Baekhyun’s?

 

Sehun was glued to his spot, he couldn’t believe that he would stumble on his mate. And his mate wasn’t a dire wolf. Not that it bothered Sehun, he would love his mate as much in every form. To be honest, Sehun found it adorable that his mate was much smaller than him. That means his mate can’t help the instinct to rely on him, and Sehun gets to protect his smaller mate. He badly wanted to see the human form under that lovely white wolf. 

 

But the fact that his mate was protecting pups, disturbed him. _Was he already mated?_ But he couldn’t pick up anyone else’s scent on him. Somehow, he was glad, but there was something odd about the situation. 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jongin appeared next to him.

 

”He’s your mate?” 

 

The only thing Sehun could do was nod, his eyes were starting to go back to normal brown ones. 

 

”Is he the one Chanyeol told us about?” The Beta next to Sehun, Jongdae, asked from them.

 

”His human form matches Chanyeol’s description. I think it’s him.” Jongin told them, his hands on his hips and his gaze at the cave, on the white wolf laying on the ground.

 

”I don’t think we should enter the cave now.” Jongdae said, while looking at the wolf protecting the pups. ”We need to let him calm down a little.” 

 

With that, Jongdae slapped the back of Jongin’s head, making the Alpha flinch and holding the back of his head. ”Ow! What was that for?” 

 

”Because you’re an idiot.” The Beta answered to him.

 

”What did I do?” Jongin threw his hands in the air, clearly confused.

 

”You and your Alpha senses should’ve known that there was pups in the cave! That’s why he got so defensive in a first place!” Jongdae half screamed at the Alpha. ”You really can’t do anything.” He said while holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

 

”Hey! It wasn’t my fault…” 

 

Sehun ignored the two pickering wolves next to him and focused on the white wolf in the cave. He noticed that its breathing has calmed down a little and the pups under him were snuggling to his white fur. He decided to take his chances and approach the wolf. 

 

”What’s his name?” Sehun’s question interrupted the two wolves. 

 

”Luhan.” 

 

Sehun could see the said wolf’s eyes perk up a little in a mention of his name. _Luhan_. It suited him, the name was beautiful.

 

He ignored the pleading of the Beta to not to approach the cave and Jongin yelling his name. He took slow steps towards the wolf on the ground, he could see from the position of his ears that Luhan knew he was approaching. Sehun had to crouch down a little to fit into the part of the cave where the wolf was laying. The said wolf was resting his head on to his pawns, and followed Sehun with his eyes. Sehun held his gaze with Luhan, admiring those almost white eyes looking at him. He didn’t believe Chanyeol when he told him about the feeling when you find your mate, when every part of them is beautiful to you but you’ll still find some part that’s even more beautiful than anything. 

 

”Luhan.” He gently tried to call the other. The wolves eyes perked up a little, still holding his eyes on Sehun.

 

”I know we are strangers to you now, but I promise, we won’t hurt you. I would never let that happen.” With the last sentence, Luhan lowered his ears and also his eyes while letting out a soft whimper. The corner of Sehun’s lips turned upwards from the sound, he found it adorable.

 

”Can you shift? I would really like to talk to you.” 

 

To Luhan, Sehun’s voice was soft and gentle, and it took almost everything that he didn’t just give in to him. He was fighting against his own body, telling him to thrown himself on the Alpha. 

 

The white wolf sighed and Sehun took that as a yes, so he turned around and saw a t-shirt laying on the ground not too far from him. He reached for it and placed it in front of the wolf and turned around, giving the wolf some privacy even though he would’ve loved to see his mate naked. Bu know wasn’t a time for that. Sehun glared at Jongin and Jongdae to turn around too, who were quick to obey, whispering ’jealous’ and ’possessive’ at the same time.

 

It didn’t take long for him to hear few bones cracking and to hear the shirt being pulled on. The pups were whimpering from the loss of warmth, but Luhan was quick to place them back to his lap. Yungi was the only one who decided to stay in his laps, but Yara and Yae hid behind him and snuggled against his back.

 

”You can turn around now.” The sound of the smaller one’s voice send shivers down to Sehun’s body. It was melodious to his ears, even though it was just a small whisper. He turned around, only to get his breath stuck on his throat. Luhan was beautiful, _no_ , he was breath-taking. His light hair, that resembled Baekhyun’s in a way, soft brown eyes, small nose and rosy lips. His dainty and frail figure covered with only the green t-shirt he was wearing. Sehun couldn’t help the saliva emitting in his mouth when he got a look at the Omegas lean and soft legs, that weren’t covered. He was thanking every being in the world that his friends were already mated, but he was still jealous that they got to see what he did.

 

Luhan looked how the Alphas eyes roamed over his body and that made him blush a little. He cleared his throat to get Sehun’s attention and he quickly got it when the Alpha lifted his gaze to meet Luhan’s. The Omega could see small flickers of gold in his eyes, he was clearly fighting with his wolf. But the soft whimper from the Omegas lap, got his attention. The only thing he wanted to ask from the wolf.

 

”A-are they yours?” Sehun has never stuttered. He didn’t know if he was scared to hear the answer or if he wanted to hear it at all.

 

Luhan was debating with himself if he should tell Sehun the truth or lie to him. But the thought of lying to his mate made his heart ache. And the way Baekhyun talked about Sehun, made Luhan believe that he could trust him. That he could also trust Chanyeol if he met him.

 

”No.” Luhan answered calmly and he knew how to prove it. If Sehun has seen Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s wolf forms, he will know.

 

”Then how-” Sehun’s question was cut when he saw Luhan reaching behind his back, revealing two more pups but the color of the pups made his eyes widen. The other one was pure white, like the snow and the other one pitch black, like the night. They were the exact copies of his friends wolves. Expect that their eyes were switched, the white pup having red eyes and the black wolf blue ones. Sehun’s breathing quickened when he realized, that these were his friends pups.

 

Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s.

 

” _Baekhyun…_ ” 

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile_

 

He was lying in the bed, looking at the ceiling on top of him. He couldn’t sleep, not when the unsettling feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away. The tingling under his skin calmed down a little but it was still there. Steady breathing next to him calmed him down a bit, Minseok must have been tired. Turning into their wolf forms, took a toll on Minseok’s body because his physique was smaller than Chanyeol’s. Not that he would be exhausted from the change, just a little tired after he would change back to his human form. But he was training his body everyday to become stronger and he really has. With Chanyeol’s help, he would train his durability, improving his stamina and mind. The taller one used his knowledge from his training to help the other to become stronger. And Chanyeol was proud, the smaller Alpha has really become stronger, you could see it when he was in his wolf form. Their wolves are reflections of their human body, if the human body is strong, so is the wolf. Minseok’s wolf has become bigger in size, his fur had become more shinier and thicker. And Chanyeol wasn’t the only one who was proud of the male. Minseok’s mate was also. 

 

They had walked in the forest for days, resting now and then but only for a little while. Mostly they travelled in their human forms, because they didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Their wolves would be too easy to spot. Of course they would be able to defend themselves from the hunters but they wanted to avoid any conflicts with them from now. And they needed to find him before the hunters could. _He needed to find Baekhyun._

 

He closed his eyes and saw his ethereal mate in his mind. Baekhyun’s almost silver hair glimmering in the sun, his grey eyes looking at him fondly along with his beautiful smile, that was his light in the darkness. How he missed Baekhyun’s soft touch against his own skin. How he missed how Baekhyun used to play with his hair to lull him to sleep. How he missed his melodious laughter whenever he found something beautiful from this deadly world.

 

A single tear escaped from his eyes. He knows Baekhyun is here somewhere and he’s never going to give up on looking for him. Chanyeol will follow him anywhere.

 

 

It was after a few hours when a Beta came and guided them to the main house to eat dinner with the pack. When they entered the house, all of the foreign pack were staring at them. It was understandable, they were strangers after all. But most of their eyes were on Chanyeol. His height was overpowering everyone in the room, no one didn’t match with his height which made him more intimidating. But still the gentleness on is face swooned many omegas from the room. Chanyeol’s black shoulder-length hair was tied to the back of his head in a bun, but few strands managed to escape from it. He was wearing just plain black t-shirt paired with black cargo pants. 

 

Minseok, who was standing next to him was wearing almost the same as him, but instead of black pants, his were dark green. His black grayish hair was tossed to the other side of his head, in dissolved manner, his almost dark eyes scanning the room. He could see a few Omegas in the corner gazing and smiling at him but he chose to ignore it. He already has his one and only waiting for him. But he saw how everyone looked at Chanyeol, but they didn’t know that he was already mated. The scent of his mate was too fade to be sensed. It made Minseok feel sorry for the tall male. Chanyeol, of course sensed this and turned to look at the smaller wolf.

 

”What?”

 

Minseok’s eyes widened little, he almost forgot how sensitive Chanyeol’s senses were.

 

”Nothing, nothing at all.” 

 

The Beta, guided them to sit next to Minho who was sitting with his son on the gable of the table. They sat down and they were immediately brought a large amount of food in front of them. Minho telling them to eat as much as they could, both of them thanking from the food before digging in. Soon the room was filled from conversations and laughters coming from every direction. It was refreshing for both of them. Chanyeol lifted his gaze to observe the room around him, the Omegas, the Betas and the Alphas mingling with each other, a few mated pairs sitting on each others laps or hugging them by their waist. It made Chanyeol smile a little, it was nice. 

 

But he could still sense the lust coming from the unmated Omegas from the room. He directed his eyes to the direction where the scent was the strongest and he could see a group of Omegas staring at him, whispering something and giggling right after. There were female and male Omegas in the group, they were beautiful, Chanyeol could admit that. But they were nothing to compared to his own mate. A thought of his mate, made him smile even more, which may have been a wrong move because the group of Omegas thought that he was smiling at them. Minho also noticed this and was quick to take advantage of the situation. 

 

”Pick one.”

 

Chanyeol lifted his gaze to look at Minho who was looking at him with a  grin.

 

”What?” The dire wolf looked at the other wolf with round eyes while Minseok observed from the side.

 

”Come on, Chanyeol.” With the grin still staying on his lips, Minho gestured the Omegas to come closer. ”We Alphas have needs. It’s totally normal. Just pick one.” He now pointed on the Omegas standing behind him, some of them looking on the floor but still smiling shyly. But a few of them didn’t hid their want towards the tall Alpha, they were looking at him boldly with shy smile still playing on their lips, but their eyes were full of lust. 

 

To be honest, Chanyeol hates this kind of stuff. He had enough of it in his old pack, where Omegas were treated like the lowest. Breaded and mated against their will. Not that these Omegas weren’t willing, he didn’t want to hold anyone else other than Baekhyun. Now that he has seen the Omegas close, they really were nothing compared to _him_.

 

”Not interested.” He replied with a cold tone and continued his eating. 

 

”It’s not like you’re mated.” Minho could see the change in Chanyeol’s eyes. They became cold and his facial features angry. Minseok, sitting next to him, dropped his cutleries while stumbling up from his seat and took a step back. His eyes widened when he sensed the strong pheromones coming from the Alpha. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes glowed bright red from anger when he looked at Minho. All of the Omegas took a step back, a few them had already ran away from their spot. 

 

” _I dare you to say that again._ ” He growled low, making everyone in the house freeze to their spot. No one dared to move.

 

Minho lowered his head because of the dominance he felt. It felt odd, even though they were both Alphas, Chanyeol still somehow had the upper hand on him. His wolf immediately submitting to the other Alpha.

 

”I’m sorry.” He then whispered, maybe too quietly but Chanyeol heard it. He backed away when he felt Minseok’s hand on his shoulder, who finally had the courage to approach the tall Alpha. His eyes returning normal and his strong pheromones calming down, but they still lingered in the air. 

 

But Chanyeol’s eyes never left from Minho’s figure.

 

”Don’t speak about things you know nothing about.” His voice was calm now, but still demanding. 

 

The unsettling feeling in Chanyeol’s stomach was back. No, it never left. It just got stronger for some reason. Everyone was still on the edge in the house when someone entered to the house and Chanyeol’s gaze immediately went to the direction of the door. It was one of the Alphas they saw earlier coming down from the hill and he was the one who returned to the hut. He opened the door maybe a little too loud, making most of the Omegas jump on their skins, but the Alpha didn’t apologize. The said Alpha had curly dirty blond hair, that almost reached his shoulders. His eyes were dark, maybe brown, but they had a mischievous look in them. His jaw was sharp and his thin mouth was forming a sly grin. His shoulders were wider than his waist, his body lean but still held a little muscle on it. What Chanyeol found odd was that he had a fresh wound on his chest, that was still slightly bleeding.

 

”Jake, what happened to you?” The said male lowered his gaze to his chest while taking slow steps towards Minho. ”Oh, this?” He slightly brushed the wound with his fingers, catching a few drops of blood. ”Just me and my brother playing a little.” 

 

Chanyeol followed the Alpha, _Jake,_ when he was approaching Minho. His eyes never left the other, who didn’t even acknowledge the other two strange Alpha’s in the room after he entered it. When Jake was about to pass behind their backs, Chanyeol caught something. Something very familiar. 

 

It all happened in a flash. Chanyeol had pinned Jake to the wall behind him with his right hand, holding the other Alpha by his throat, his feet were a few inches above the ground. The loud crash they heard was the wooden boards cracked behind Jake’s back, the scent of his blood slowly filling the air. Jake was grabbing on Chanyeol’s right arm with both of his hands, desperately trying to get air back to his lungs. Minho quickly rising from his seat, making his chair fall to the ground with a loud thud. He saw how Jake’s eyes were full of terror from the bright red eyes staring at him, but they were nothing compared to the deadly growl he heard next.

 

” _That isn’t your scent._ ” The pheromones came back but they were much intense this time. A few of the Omegas in the room started coughing and run out from the house. ” _Why do you smell like him?_ ” Chanyeol grip tightened and Jake’s face started to go red.

 

Minseok was standing next to them looking at the scene wide eyed. _Him?_ Chanyeol couldn’t mean…

 

” _Answer me!_ ” Chanyeol was now yelling, his hold again tightening around the others throat. 

 

Minseok stepped forward taking a hold of Chanyeol’s shoulder and telling him to release the wolf. But Chanyeol didn’t let the wolf go, he only loosened his hold a little. It took a few more seconds before he released his hold from the other Alpha who was now gasping for air on the ground. 

 

”Earlier-” Minseok started while taking steps towards Minho who’s eyes were glued on Chanyeol. ”Earlier, you were talking about someone waking up. Who exactly was waking up?” 

 

Minho’s breath hitched, he was still affected from Chanyeol’s strong pheromones that lingered in the air. ”W-We found a wolf from our territory almost a month ago. He was u-unconscious.” He gulped when Chanyeol directed his gaze on him and lowered his to the ground. ”We couldn’t wake him up, no matter what we tried. He didn’t react to anything.” Minho held his gaze on the ground, sensing the dire wolves eyes on him. ”Not until…”

 

" _Until what?"_  

 

He locked his eyes with Chanyeol’s. ”He didn’t wake up until y-you entered the village.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t need to stay there any longer, but sprinted out from the house, Minseok’s voice echoing behind him. He broke a part of the door on his way out, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t important. What was important, was to find the boy.

 

He followed the tingling under his skin, it got stronger every second he got closer to the small hut on the hill. His heart beating rapidly, he’s eyes glowing without his knowing. He could hear a few gasps because of his eyes, but he was blind to everything around him. His eye’s were glued to the small hut. His body was going wild now. When he got to the house, he could see two wolves guarding the door. Chanyeol wasn’t actually sure what happened, but the next thing he remembers, was the two wolves, on the ground a few meters away from the hut. 

 

Now, he was standing in front of the door. His body felt numb, his skin was burning and his senses going haywire. Somewhere in the back he could hear Minseok calling for him, but he was too deep to acknowledge that. He was scared to open the door because he didn’t know what he would find, but his wolf was impatient to see what was behind the door. Slowly, he took a hold of the handle of the door and steadily opening it a little. The door cracked a little and Chanyeol’s nose was filled with the scent of old wood and… _Vanilla._ He gently pushed the door open, but when the door was half open, he heard a soft whimper from inside. 

 

He stepped into the hut, his eyes immediately going to the direction where the scent was strongest. 

 

His breath hitched and the tears, that he didn’t know were in his eyes, dropped. First one’s didn’t touch his cheeks, but the second one’s, slowly flowed along his cheeks. Lip trembling a few times before he could even speak, but then he met the bright blue eye’s, he had missed so damn much.

 

” _Little one._ ” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore the typos and the bad grammar, they'll be fixed later
> 
> ♡♡


	16. Ta'ra

* * *

**WARNINGS** : mention of rape. 

* * *

_Ta'ra; goodbye._

* * *

 

_18 months ago_

 

_”Luhan. My name is Luhan.”_

 

He felt cold. His body was shaking against the hard ground. He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but now he realized that he was alone in the cell. The other wolf, Luhan, wasn’t there with him. The hallway was silent, his shaking breath was the only thing that he could hear. He got up to a sitting position and hugged his legs close to his chest, trying to create some warmth to his body. He must’ve been alone for some time now. 

 

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain on his chest. Like someone was stabbing his heart with thousands of knives at once. The tears started to burn in his eyes from the pain, but also because of _him._ It was Chanyeol. His heart was mourning from the loss of his mate. And Baekhyun shared his pain. His body was aching to be held by his mate, it was even worse now that he was carrying. Every cell of his body craved his mate, his comfort and protection. Baekhyun can already imagine how Sehun is trying to calm Chanyeol down, even though he himself wants to break down as well. Trying to calm the raging wolf down before he would do something he regrets. Baekhyun could sense that Chanyeol was restless, but he couldn’t figure out where he was. The anesthetic must still affect his senses and making him feel sleepy.

 

With tears falling from his eyes, he held on to the pain in his chest because it was the only thing he has from Chanyeol. He held on to the pain because it was the only _touch_ he could get from his mate. Sleep was taking over him, but just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard it.

 

A howl. 

 

It was faint because of the distance, but he would recognize it anywhere. _Chanyeol._

 

He was looking for him. He was asking for Baekhyun to give his location. He quickly rose to his feet and went close to the small window on the back wall. He could see the dark clouds on the sky, ready to let the rain fall down. As he reached the window, another howl echoed in the air. Baekhyun’s lips formed a small smile as he let out a shaky breath. He gathered air to his lungs, readying himself to answer to his mate.

 

”Baekhyun…”

 

The voice was faint and when Baekhyun turned his head to the voice he realized why. It was Luhan standing in the entrance of the cell, but he wasn’t alone. There was a tall man standing behind him, holding Luhan by his throat. The grip was strong and when Baekhyun’s eyes landed on the claws that were on display, the sharp nails drawing blood from Luhan’s neck. The tall man was a wolf and behind him, were standing three more. All of their eyes observing him when another howl was heard.

 

”If you want him to live, stay quiet _._ ” The wolf’s voice was demanding and serious. As to affirm what he said, the hold on Luhan’s throat got tighter and the claws pierced Luhan’s skin. The smell of copper filling the air. Luhan’s appearance brought frightening images to Baekhyun’s mind. His shirt was torn, angry red marks all over his skin along with claw marks. The tears in his eyes and on his cheeks told the rest. Baekhyun gulped as he held back his own tears. To see the other wolf in this state and to hear Chanyeol howling outside, desperately trying to find him, it was too much. But he didn’t want to risk the others life just for being selfish. 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how much time passed, but the howling stopped. Baekhyun closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat as the tears started to stroll down on his face, not caring about the people in front of him. The tall wolf smirked and roughly released Luhan, who stumbled to the ground with a whimper. Baekhyun snapped his eyes open and crouched down to the small wolf, who was letting out soft cries. As he gathered the other to his embrace and buried his nose to Luhan’s hair, he heard the same demanding voice speak again.

 

”If I hear you answer, I’ll kill you both.”

 

The tall wolf turned around to walk away from the cell but the sudden deadly growl made him freeze in his spot. As he slowly turned around to look back, he was met with a deadly stare as the growl, paired with glowing blue eyes. He slowly gulped and continued his way out of the basement. But he couldn’t get rid of this unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

When they were left alone in the cell and Baekhyun couldn’t hear any sounds from the hallway, his eyes returned to normal as he directed his attention back to the wolf in his arms. Baekhyun slowly and softly stroked the Omegas back as the latter was hugging his arm while crying. ”You don’t have to talk about it.” He whispered to Luhan while continuing his movements with his hand. Luhan took a deep breath and snuggled deeper to the other embrace. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy pheromones, but Luhan felt safe in his arms.

 

”I want you to know. You need to know.” His voice was weak and hoarse from crying, but it didn’t stop him from telling Baekhyun his story.

 

Luhan told him that he was also an arctic wolf, but without the dire wolf gene. He was captured over five years ago from his pack, or more like given away. He was a peace offering to the Chief, who was trying to slaughter their pack at the time because some Alpha’s from their pack killed a few hunters on their hunting trip. Their pack Alpha wanted to avoid any kind of conflict with the hunters, knowing that they would lose against them. He had heard the stories about them and they weren’t good. He offered to hand over the Alpha’s who were part of the killing as an exchange for their freedom, but the Chief wasn’t satisfied. Greedy as he was, he wanted more. So, the pack leader offered Luhan to him. 

 

Luhan was easy to give away because he was an outsider. Yes, he wasn’t born in the pack. The pack was full of brown wolves like every other pack in that area. Luhan’s mother brought him to the pack a few years ago because their pack was dying some unknown disease and Luhan wasn’t affected yet. She left the young Luhan on the gates of the pack’s village and they took him in. But he was treated as an outsider every single day. He didn’t have a family in the pack, he lived by himself at the edge of the village in the smallest hut you could find. And of course, his beauty was noticed by the unmated Alphas and even the mated ones, but he tried his best to stay out of everyone'sway. And what made it easier was that he hadn’t had his first heat yet, so none of the Alphas didn’t touch him, but he still had to listen to remarks of his body or his looks. How the Alphas would ravish him when his first heat would arrive. So, in some way, he was thankful for getting out of there, but the current situation wasn’t ideal either.

 

For the past five years, he has been kept captive, there has never been another wolf or another being with him in that cell. He was always alone, so for Baekhyun to be there with him, was strange. They have never brought others to the cell with him. Not that he was complaining, it was nice to have someone to talk with and Baekhyun seemed a nice person. He just hoped that Baekhyun would be safe because only God knows what the Chief has planned for him.

 

For the past five years, the reason Luhan is kept here was still unclear. He doesn’t have value for the people who are hunting down wolf kind. He has been taken out of the cell a few times and they weren’t pleasant ones.

 

The first time was when the Chief was apparently making a deal with some wolf pack that came to him asking for his assistance, saying that they had heard rumors about him looking for a certain wolf or _wolves_. Luhan was cleaned and taken to the main house where the meeting was held. As he stepped to the room, all of the wolves stared at him. All of their lustful gazes on him. At that moment Luhan wanted to cry because he knew what was going to happen. At that moment, he wished that he would’ve run away from his pack when he had the chance.

 

_”Can I ask why you have a wolf as your prisoner?”_

 

_”Not just any wolf. He’s an arctic wolf, beautiful one too as you can see.” The Chief smiled to the wolf who was getting closer to Luhan. ”He may be the last one too, don’t know.”_

 

_The gaze the other wolf had when he was looking at Luhan was full of lust but not in a good way. The grin on his lips was mischievous and… evil. His face reflecting deep anger towards everything._

 

_”But why do you have him?” He asked again as he was only one step away from Luhan and lifted his hand to brush his finger on Luhan’s face along his neck. Luhan turned his face away, not wanting to be touched by the man._

 

_”Maybe I just found a reason.” The Chief grinned when the wolf lowered his hand and turned back to face the Chief. ”He’s all yours, Jaeho. If you accept the deal, of course.”_

 

_”You get the Alpha and I get the Omega?”_

 

_”Sounds about right.”_

 

_The wolf, Jaeho, took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to Luhan who had his gaze directed to the floor. He was too terrified to face either of them._

 

_”You got yourself a deal.”_

 

_”Good. Take him to the hut.” The chief ordered the men that were holding Luhan and they started to drag him forward._

 

_”No, no, please no…” He tried to struggle against the to men but it wasn’t helping._

 

 _The last thing remembers was that he was thrown to a large bed before his world_ _began_ _to crumble around him._

 

He was crying silently as he told the story to Baekhyun, who only held him tighter in his embrace but it made Luhan cry even more. Tears started to formto his eyes from the sympathy he felt for the younger. He couldn’t imagine the agony the other felt, the torture of going through _that_. Baekhyun couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t find the right words to comfort the other. So he decided to just hug him tighter, but it was enough for Luhan. He didn’t need comforting words, they wouldn’t make him feel any better. He was just glad that he had finally someone to talk to about it, someone to embrace him and let him cry.

 

”I just hope you are not here for the same purpose.” He whispered against Baekhyun’s arm, the other Omega stiffened a little but tightened his hold on Luhan.

 

”Don’t worry. They’re not going to touch you again. Or me.” 

 

Luhan nodded and closed his eyes. Crying made him feel sleepy, so he focused on Baekhyun’s hand gently caressing his back and let the sleep take over. 

 

Baekhyun continued even after the other was already asleep in his arms. His mind wouldn’t let him sleep. He was scared because he really didn’t know the reason why he was here. Or what these people were capable of. If they would do that to Luhan, just to sure an alliance, who knows what they have in mind for him. He couldn’t possibly risk his pups future, it was a miracle that he even was carrying in the first place. As a single tear fell from his eyes, he was thinking of Chanyeol. He just hoped the other was alive and safe. Hoping that the other wasn’t thinking about doing something reckless.

 

* * *

 

”Why isn’t he answering?!” His voice was beyond frustrated and angry. Sehun has been following Chanyeol all around the forest, trying to calm the other down. They have never had any success in finding the camp of the hunters. Probably because they have hidden it with wolfsbane, which made their senses numb and they couldn’t necessarily scent anything. Chanyeol has been howling for a while now, trying to get an answer from his mate but the lack of response made him more anxious. It was killing him that he couldn’t sense him or the fact that he didn’t know if Baekhyun was still alive. No, he has to be alive. The sting in his heart wasn’t that strong. 

 

”He’s here somewhere. I know he is!” Chanyeol was already getting ready to shift and run to another direction but was stopped by Sehun’s voice.

 

”Chanyeol, please! Calm down, we’ll find him.” He tried to reach for the other, but Chanyeol was quick to throw his arms away.

 

”I can’t calm down when my mate is missing!” He threw his hands to his sides as he yelled at Sehun, who flinched a little. ”I can’t… I have to find him!” 

 

As the tears started to form to his eyes and the frustration was too much, he punched the nearest tree with all of his strength. The tall tree fell down with a loud crash. It echoed through the forest, making the birds around them fly away from the nearest trees.

 

With his shoulders and head slumped down, he turned around as he held the tears in his eyes. But they were visible for Sehun when he met Chanyeol’s eyes as he lifted his gaze from the ground.

 

”I can’t lose him, Sehun.” It was a mere whisper, but Sehun heard it. He approached the other wolf and placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

 

”I know. We’ll find him, but we can’t just carelessly run around the forest, he could be anywhere. And you know, that we can’t find the camp that easily.”

 

Anger flashed Chanyeol’s eyes as he locked gazes with Sehun. ”Are you telling me to give up?”

 

”I’m telling you to put your trust inBaekhyun. He knows how to take care of himself, you know that.” Sehun stated with a sharp voice which somehow made Chanyeol listen to him. ”If we are going to find their camp and save Baekhyun, we need more people.”

 

”What do you mean?” Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

”Last time I went to the village, I heard the hunters talk about some pack staying beyond the northern border. They said that there was a rumor that most of the wolves in the pack were dire wolves.”

 

The information made almost Chanyeol’s eyes pop out of his head. ”Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

 

”Because when I got back from the village, I saw that Baekhyun wasn’t feeling well so I thought few days of rest wouldn’t hurt and then we were under attack.” 

 

”Wait a second. What do you mean Baekhyun wasn’t feeling well?” Chanyeol placed his hands on his hips as he questioned Sehun.

 

”He looked really tired and pale, and when I asked him about, he just said that it’s because he hasn’t eaten yet.” 

 

”He didn’t say anything to me.” 

 

”Maybe he didn’t want to worry you.”

 

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh as he tried to think back before the attack. How he didn’t notice if his mate wasn’t feeling well? He remembers sensing Baekhyun’s uneasiness, but it was around their fight about Baekhyun wandering alone in the woods. And after that Baekhyun wanted to wash up, but he seemed totally fine. Was he a bad mate for not sensing that his mate wasn’t feeling well? 

 

Sehun could guess Chanyeol’s thoughts and he didn’t want Chanyeol to doubt himself. And that was the last thing he wanted him to do right now. So, he hit him.

 

Sehun’s fist landed on Chanyeol’s jaw which made him stumble back a little but he didn’t make any gesture to hit him back. Maybe he deserved that. Chanyeol just stared at the other dire wolf, waiting for him to speak.

 

”Now, it’s not the time to think if you did something wrong. Now, we have to make sure we get Baekhyun back. I can’t lose him either.” Sehun was right. Standing here and trying blame himself wasn’t going to get his mate back. He has to trust his mate and believe that he can take care of himself. It was a heavy decision to make. There was a moment of silence between them before Chanyeol broke it. ”It doesn’t feel right to just abandon him.”

 

”I’m not asking you to abandon him! I’m just saying that we can’t invade their camp by ourselves, we need more wolves. And right now, that rumor is our only chance.” 

 

”What if it’s not true?” Sadness took over Chanyeol’s voice. ”What if it’s a false rumor and we’re actually abandoning him?” 

 

”I’ll put my life on that rumor. We need it.”

 

With a heavy heart, Chanyeol agreed with a small nod. ”Okay. You know the way?” 

 

”We have to cross _the land of snow_.” Sehun said as he firmly nodded.

 

”Lead the way.” 

 

Sehun nodded once again and shifted to his colorful wolf. Chanyeol turned his face towards the sky, repeating apologies in his head for Baekhyun, apologies for leaving him. With one last sigh, he turned to his black wolf, lifting his snout to the sky for one last howl.

 

 _Wait for me._ Not knowing if Baekhyun could hear him or not. 

 

Little did he know that his mate heard him loud and clear. The sound of his mate's howls echoed in his head for a while as he gently caressed the sleeping wolf’s back. The tall wolf's words ringing in his ears, he let the tears fall down on his cheeks for not being able to answer to his mate. He'll find me.

 

_I’ll wait for you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmy, it's been a while. How are you guys doing? ^^ I hope everything is great for you.
> 
> The past month for me has been crazy, I've finally come back to my home country after four months in South Korea. It's going to take a while for me to get used to life here again, but it's going to be okay.
> 
> Here is a flashback chapter! I hope you guys liked it and please please share your thoughts, I absolutely love to read and interact with you guys :3
> 
> And also, is this chapter length okay for you or do you want me to write longer ones? I don't mind.
> 
>  
> 
> ps. kudos is as appreciated as comments ♡


	17. Erlebnisse

__

* * *

  _Erlebnisse; the experience, positive or negative, that we feel most deeply, and through which we truly live; not mere experience, but Experiences._

* * *

 **WARNINGS** : blood.

* * *

 

_16 months ago_  

 

”I know it’s not enough but you’re eating for four now. You need it.” Luhan softly smiled to him as he handed over a half of his share of the small bread and Baekhyun’s heart broke. The other Omega was already thin and fragile, his frail figure barely keeping him warm during the cold nights. So, Baekhyun took the bread, putting it in half once again and giving the other side back to Luhan who just stared at the bread with round eyes. 

 

”I don’t want you to get sick and die. I need you here.” Baekhyun mirrored the soft smile Luhan had seconds ago, but to Luhan, it seemed more motherly. He slowly took the bread back and directed his gaze to his lap as the blush started to creep onto his cheeks. ”Thank you.” 

 

Baekhyun continued to smile as he caressed his growing belly and they continued to eat in silence, hearing birds singing outside now and then.

 

The days were hot and the nights were cold in the cell, every day mostly spent the same. Thankfully, the cold nights were easily covered by sleeping in their wolf forms. Baekhyun would never forget the expression Luhan had when he first saw his wolf form. The younger Omega couldn’t hold his excitement, as he quickly changed to his own wolf and started to jump around the small cell. Luhan’s wolf was small compared to Baekhyun’s. He barely reached Baekhyun’s stomach, but Baekhyun found it adorable. And because Baekhyun’s wolf was bigger than Luhan’s, it was easy for him to share his body heat with the other. The small wolf would snuggle himself against Baekhyun’s belly, where the pups were growing. His ear pressed against the bulging belly as he listened to the four heartbeats that lulled him to sleep every night.

 

They looked out for each other, Luhan mostly making sure that Baekhyun and the pups were healthy by any way he could in that mere space they had. He made the older Omega eat most of his share of the food they were given which was usually a plain bread. Sometimes to make fun of them, the hunters threw raw meat to the cell, because to them, they were mere dogs behind bars. And that’s what kept the hunters safe, if there wouldn’t have been the metal bars between them, Baekhyun would’ve already had slashed their throats open with his canines. 

 

For Baekhyun’s advantage, the pups growing inside of him favored the meat. They usually became more active inside of him after eating meat. He rarely got morning sickness during the first months he had been carrying, which made the hiding easier. But also the fact that no one had visited the cell they were in, except the hunters giving them food. Which Baekhyun found odd, but Luhan told him that the Chief must’ve left for another hunting trip when the place would be quiet most of the time and he couldn’t stop worrying about Chanyeol. Of course, the Alpha could protect himself, there was no doubt in that, but Baekhyun didn’t trust the Chief and his tricky mind. He hoped that Chanyeol had gotten far enough.

 

 

It was a few days later when Baekhyun sensed several footsteps coming towards their cell and he was quick to lift himself up to wake up Luhan. They took a stance on the corner of the cell, Baekhyun securing Luhan behind him, who was slowly coming back to reality from his sleeping state and also sensing the footsteps approaching them. He noticed Baekhyun’s body was protectively in front of him, shielding him from the door and the nearing hunters even though the older Omega was the one carrying and in bigger danger than he was. 

 

 _”Shouldn’t I be the one protecting you?”_ Luhan whispered behind Baekhyun as the hunters were already opening the door to their cell, but Baekhyun stayed quiet and still, in front of him. 

 

With sickening grins on their faces, the hunters started to approach the two Omegas standing in the corner as they got the door open but were quick to freeze on their spots when they heard a low and threatening growl echoing in the cell. It even surprised Luhan, who gripped tighter on Baekhyun’s arm whose eyes were locked on the hunters entering the cell, but every one of them stopped moving as if they knew, they were warned not to come any closer. 

 

The hunter closest to them broke the silence following the growl. ”Chief wants to see you.” He said, glancing behind the older Omega. His gaze slowly examining Luhan’s body that could be barely seen from behind the other. And it didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. With a huff he told the other to lead the way, wanting that awful gaze away from Luhan. The hunter turned around and walked to the entrance of the cell, but halted on the door and signed with his hand for the wolves to go out. With uncertain steps, they exited the cell and were lead through the hallway, reaching for the large door that led to outside of the basement.

 

When the cold breeze of fresh air reached Baekhyun's nose, he felt more alive than he has for the last months. He could smell the solid ground after the rain as the sun was shining and bringing more of the scent to the air. He remembered all of those times with his mate when they traveled through the large forests after their departure from the South pack. It reminded him of the day they met Sehun. Baekhyun wishes that both of them are safe and away from all of this.

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach, what Baekhyun assumed was the main house. With a large round room with windows on its ceiling that lighted up the whole house with sunlight and at the end of the room where the Chief was already waiting for them. Hunters gathered around him, _and wolves._ They were mixed with the hunters as if they were comrades. Baekhyun wanted to laugh, what a joke. 

 

Almost a silent whimper reached Baekhyun’s sensitive ears, jerking his head to look behind him and he was met with discomfort in Luhan’s eyes. His gaze slowly moving behind the younger one, seeing the same hunter behind him who was eyeing the other in the cells. With a swift move, Luhan was safely behind him and Baekhyun was face to face with the hunter. With his left hand, he took a hold of the hunter'shand that was molesting Luhan and pressing his thumb on the middle of the palm while slightly reveling his claws, that were close to piercing the thin skin. While the other hand was circled around the hunter's throat, giving it a threatening compress. 

 

”Try that again and I’ll break your hand.” He growled to the hunter’s face as his eyes flashed bright blue. With more pressure, Baekhyun pressed his thumb harder against the hunter's palm, making the man let out a pained grunt. Before he could hear any bones cracking, a knife flew past his side view.

 

”Would you let my hunter go?” The Chief sighed as he took another knife from his belt and locked gazes with the Omega as he turned his bright blue eyes to look behind him.

 

”Then tell your men to behave themselves.” With a demanding growl, he made his point clear. 

 

”I think you already did.”

 

Baekhyun’s gaze lingered on the Chief a little longer before he released his hold from the hunter, making him stumble on the floor and Baekhyun didn’t spare him another glance. He was immediately on Luhan’s side asking if he was okay while the other kept nodding and assuring him he was fine, even though his hands were shaking. Baekhyun missed the flash of admiration on Luhan’s eyes as he was too busy to make sure the other was okay. 

 

”Well, didn’t we get an interesting start for our meeting.” The Chief’s voice silenced everyone in the round room with his voice, and also getting the attention of the two Omegas. Baekhyun recognized the wolf standing next to Chief, _Jaeho_ , as Luhan told him. Unlike the Chief, who’s gaze was on the Omegas, Jaeho was looking around the room. As if he was examining it and everyone in it. The younger Omega’s eyes also found the other wolf standing next to the leader of the hunters, but was quick to divert his eyes to the floor as Jaeho’s eyes found him. A mere sniff of his scent made Luhan’s body shake in fear, but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. Now that he had Baekhyun. The other’s presence calmed him down and made him feel safe. Even though they were far from it.

 

”Something’s off.” 

 

The Chief smirked as Jaeho took a few steps forward, closer to the two Omegas. Again, Baekhyun placed himself in front of Luhan, shielding him from the approaching wolf. 

 

”What do you mean, Jaeho?” The Chief questioned as he twirled his knife against his forefinger.

 

”In their scents, something’s different.”

 

Both of them stiffed at their place, Baekhyun more than Luhan. He prayed to every Godin the world that they wouldn’t find out that he was carrying, not until he could figure out how to get out of here. His instinct was to place a protective hand on his stomach but as he was about to do that, Luhan quickly but gently grabbed his hand to keep it at its place. Both of them kept their gazes on the wolf in front of them. 

 

”Well, one of them is a dire wolf after all.” In the same second Jaeho’s gaze snapped to the Chief before it landed back on Baekhyun as the Chief continued. ”And a special one too.” 

 

For a moment Baekhyun and Luhan relaxed a little, realizing that there was still a chance that the other wolf, Jaeho, didn’t realize his pregnancy. 

 

”But he’s _an Omega._ ” 

 

Luhan growled next to him because of the way the wolf said it. Like it was an insult. It was Baekhyun’s turn to grab Luhan’s hand to keep him on his place. Even with everything he has been through here, he could see that he was strong, mentally. Which was more admirable than any kind of physical strength. It just makes Baekhyun believe more that he didn’t deserve any of this.

 

”I wouldn’t underestimate him if I were you.” With a quick look at Baekhyun’s figure, he continued. ”He’s the one who killed your father after all.” 

 

With a mere second, Jaeho’s eyes turned yellow with anger as his claws made their appearance on his hands and he let out a deadly growl. Baekhyun was quick to react by pushing Luhan to the side, away from the wolf’s upcoming attack. Jaeho lifted his claws at the same moment, directing them towards Baekhyun who barely had enough time to dodge them. One of the claws was able to touch Baekhyun’s skin before he could move away. The cut started from behind his ear and went down on his neck, right below his mating mark and continued to his chest. It was deep enough to make it bleed, but Baekhyun didn’t care at the moment. His body was in defense mode, the need to protect his pups and Luhan was stronger than caring for himself. With a quick glance, he could see the said wolf on the ground shock written all over his face, but without any wounds. With another glance, he could see Chief grinning knowingly behind the angry wolf. 

 

”You are the one who killed my father?” Jaeho’s voice was full of venom, his eyebrows furrowed together because of anger and his canines on display. But Baekhyun was confused, who was he talking about?

 

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

”Don’t play innocent.” Jaeho spits out with venomous voice once again. ”My father was the Alpha of the South pack and you _killed_ him.” 

 

Baekhyun was still confused about what the wolf was saying. Killed the Alpha? He? 

 

”I haven’t-” And then the memory hit him.

 

_”You haven’t marked him. He’s not yours yet, Chanyeol.”_

_Baekhyun growled, Dante still between his jaw._

_Chanyeol smirked. ”He clearly disagrees.”_

_The dire wolf took a fighting stance when Jihoon started running towards him. Because he was the head Alpha, he was a little stronger than the other Alphas in the pack._

_Jihoon ran towards him and Chanyeol was ready to take his possible hit, but he didn’t except Jihoon to jump over him while changing to his big brown wolf and making his way to Baekhyun, that bastard. When the Omega saw the head Alpha dodging Chanyeol and making his way to him, Baekhyun threw Dante to the tree next to him and was already welcoming Jihoon with his now free jaws. He got hold of the head Alpha’s throat in the air and pinned him to the ground. Jihoon growled and whimpered beneath Baekhyun but he didn’t let go. He held the Alpha firmly on the ground, not caring about his struggling. Even though Baekhyun was an Omega, he was still bigger than Jihoon._

_The Omega locked his gaze with his Alpha before he ripped Jihoon’s throat open._

 

”Jihoon…?”

 

”So a heartless monster like you remembers his name.” Jaeho chuckled. 

 

Baekhyun was getting angry at the tone Jaeho was using and the accusations thrown at him. But he could see from the wolf’s eyes that he wouldn’t change his mind about it. But he could understand the anger towards him. Killing someone’s father wasn’t a light thing, but as far as Baekhyun knew, Jihoon didn’t have any sons or daughters. 

 

”Don’t even try defending yourself. Dante told me all about it. How you murdered him in front of our whole pack.”

 

”Do you even have any idea what your _father_ did?”

 

”Other than trying to welcome you into the pack? He tried his best to make you feel welcome, but _you and your mate_ decided to go against him and kill him. Dante warned me you could try and blame my father.” 

 

It was complete nonsense. The boy didn’t even know what he was talking about. For his whole life, they have been lying to Jaeho. Telling them a story that wasn’t true and why? For him to revenge his father? To make the boy waste his whole life for revenge? Behind all, that madness was just an innocent boy, who’s life has been painted with lies. Painted with pictures of a perfect father, and Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to tearthe image, even though every word and act of Jihoon were still a clear image in his mind.

 

”That’s… I didn’t even know that Jihoon had a son.”

 

”My mother found about me after his death.” 

 

”I’m…” He wanted to say he's sorry, but what was he sorry for? Jihoon had treated him any other Omega in the pack. He wanted to lock him up and make him the pack’s fuck toy. He couldn’t be sorry for protecting himself and his mate. And the Alpha had attacked him in the first place. ”I was protecting myself and my mate. I had to do it.” 

 

Jaeho growled at him, but before he could do anything else, Chief spoke from behind him.

 

”Beautiful, yet so deadly.” He continued to twirl the knife on his forefinger, his gaze still on Baekhyun. He was so amazed by the creature, such a beautiful thing, but still so dangerous. ”You’re like a snake in disguise.” 

 

The Chief closed in on Jaeho and placed his hand on the other’s shoulder as a silent message to back away for a while. 

 

”I can see why Jihoon did what he did. I would’ve probably done the same if I were him.” 

 

Baekhyun didn’t like the situation at all, it was uncomfortable and unpleasant. He didn’t even know why he was there in the first place, or why Luhan was there. What could these people possibly get out from them being there? They couldn’t use them as weapons because there was no way to make them fight for them. And they already had made a deal with another wolf pack. He then realized that this was the first conversation he has ever had with the Chief. Of course, he has heard the stories they tell around the towns and in other wolf packs. The Chief was clearly feared, but what made him that scary?

 

”Why are you even keeping me _or_ Luhan here?” Baekhyun decided to cut the chase and go straight to the point. For now, he didn’t care about why the person in front of him was that feared. He just wants to escape this place.

 

”Getting demanding, I see.” There was a mischievous grin playing on the Chief’s face, unlike Baekhyun’s, whose face stayed neutral and unbothered. ”So he hasn’t told you…”

 

”Who?” 

 

”Chanyeol.” A sweet smile formed to Chief’s lips. ”He hasn’t told you.”

 

”Told me what?” 

 

”The reason why we have been looking for you over 50 years now.”

 

Baekhyun really wasn’t in the mood for games. And the Chief could sense that, so he told him. He told the tale of the land of snow

 

_”You know there's this story about the land of snow.”_

_”The beautiful white land that has been untouched for years. The environment is just too harsh for anyone to live there, but there was_ _an exception_ _. They say that once upon a time there was a village, a village with people living there, except they weren't people. They were wolves, arctic dire wolves. No one had ever seen them, until one day when a few of the hunters stumble on the village accidentally. One of them was my grandfather actually. It was my favorite story when he told me how they invaded the wolves village. He told me that he has never seen anything that beautiful.” Chief smiled affectionally. ”Their fur matched the snow around them, shining in the sun, but one of them caught his eye. The one with bright blue eyes, he didn't actually get to see the boy in his wolf form but he flashed his eyes when he had sensed them observing the village. Can you believe it? A small boy sensing the hunters before the leader.” He threw his hands on his sides and chuckled._

_”But still the boy didn't have enough time to actually warn anyone, because they attacked. My grandfather wanted the boy. The boy could have made a great sign of leadership.”_

_”Some of them managed to escape, including the boy. It took many years to find them again, my grandfather passed away before that so my father continued his task. He eventually found their village again, but the boy wasn't there. So my father let it go. He destroyed the village and took the fur of the wolves. He was a hero, everybody worshipped him when he came back.”_

 

”You…” The tears formed into Baekhyun’s eyes, but they didn’t fall. ”You were the ones who slaughtered my pack? It was _your people_?” His heart was breaking into pieces at this point, all of this, because of _him_. ”You killed them because you wanted _me_?” 

 

”To put it simply, yes. To have the blue-eyed arctic dire wolf as a pet would've been a considerable sign of leadership between our communities. Believe it or not, we are at warlike situation. The hunter clans are fighting for power and who gets to sit on the throne. A dire wolf would be a significant advantage.”

 

Baekhyun and Luhan couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Because of the greediness of these hunters, they hunted down wolves and destroyed their homes. Because they needed an advantage in a war they supposedly were. Instead of making an alliance, they decided to use force since the beginning, ruin families and almost dispose the whole dire wolf race. They decided to start another war for a slight chance to win another. And they thought they had the right to kill, slaughter every wolf who wasn’t use for them, even without asking. Human’s were arrogant.

 

”So, it’s okay for you to wreck our packs and dispose our families in order to obtain an advantage, but it’s not okay for us to defend ourselves from the hunters?” Despite the agony he felt, Baekhyun’s voice was full of hatred. ”You have no morals, _human._ ”

 

The Chief decided to ignore the comment and not to take any responsibility for his actions. He continued his speech; ”A killer like Chanyeol, _your supposed mate_ , would’ve been an excellent advantage for us.”

 

”He’s not a killer _.”_ The older Omega growled. He was starting to get furious.

 

”He’s a weapon, a killer. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature.” The Chief stated calmly as ever.

 

” _He’s not a killer_. Everything he has done is because _you_ pushed him to do it! He didn’t want this. I didn’t want this. We _never_ did anything to humans to deserve this. The reason we are in this situation is because  _you_ are greedy. You slaughtered our kind and for what? Because we are a threat to you? Because you thought we would help you to fight your own kind? Because your father just happened to find a dire wolf pup from the forest and decided to keep it without thinking about the consequences?” Baekhyun heard the conversation between the Chief and Chanyeol in the forest and he could feel the agony his mate felt back then. He wanted nothing more than to embrace his mate and tell him that it wasn’t his fault. ”You, _lowly humans_ , slaughtered my whole pack just for our furs. If someone is a killer, it’s _you._ ”

 

The hatred in his eyes was visible even for the blind, the venom in his voice could be heard even by the deaf. That’s how mad he was. 

 

Luhan wasn’t the only wolf to feel the anger bubbling from the dire wolf, but he was quick to go by his side in order to calm him down. 

 

”Baekhyun, you need to calm down.” He placed his other hand on the Omega’s red fist, while the other found it’s way on his upper arm, giving it a light squeeze to get Baekhyun’s attention. The wrath could possibly risk the health of the pups and Luhan couldn’t let that happen. He needed to give the message without revealing the secret, but he didn’t know how to do it. 

 

”You can’t… Your-” His voice was a mere whimper because he didn’t know how to voice it out. Baekhyun got the panic in Luhan’s voice and was about to calm down, but then he saw Jaeho, sniffing Baekhyun’s blood on his hand with his nose scrunched. The same panic Luhan felt filled Baekhyun. Jaeho would sniff the pregnancy from his blood and they would be caught. He wouldn’t be able to figure a way out of here nor protect his pups. All of his worries came true when Jaeho lifted his gaze to Baekhyun, surprise was written all over his face. While Baekhyun’s mirrored horror and agony. The other’s in the room felt it too. 

 

That was the beginning of Baekhyun’s nightmare.

 

” _He’s carrying_ …”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3
> 
> Drop your thoughts hear before going to the next one, thank you ^^
> 
>  
> 
> ps. sorry for the mistakes


	18. Súton

__

* * *

  _Súton; twilight, the approach of death or the end of something_

* * *

 **WARNINGS** : blood.

* * *

 

 

_12 months ago_

 

”Lu… Luhan wake up!” 

 

Luhan startled awake as Baekhyun was shaking him, his voice full of distress. The months have passed and on that day, when the Chief found out Baekhyun was indeed carrying, he ordered his hunters to take care of Baekhyun’s every need. To make sure the pups were delivered safely because the future advantage they needed was given to them by a miracle. They provided better beds for them to sleep in, full meals every day, and for both of them. Baekhyun took his own advantage from the situation and insisted them to take care of Luhan as well or he would starve himself. The plan he had in his mind, Luhan’s part was an important part of it and he needed his strength. But it was hard because Luhan’s body hasn’t gotten used to the food and he would easily throw up and maintain his weak figure. But it was now or never. 

 

Baekhyun had woken up to the commotion he heard above them. He could hear a distant sound of the battle going there and figured this was their chance. The guards from their door were called up to help, but one of them stayed behind and made sure the cell was locked properly. Baekhyun took his chance and approached the hunter.

 

”What's going on?” He questioned with a hand on his round stomach. It was almost the end of his pregnancy, he still had a few weeks left, but he needs to do this now. He just hopes his pups are ready for it too.

 

”None of your business. You, stay here!” The hunter growled and was about to turn around and join his comrades, but he didn’t get far enough when Baekhyun took a hold of his throat and hit his head on the bars a few times, making him lose consciousness. The hunter’s limp body crashed to the ground and Baekhyun grabbed one of the arrows from his gaze because he couldn’t find a knife from the belt. Baekhyun turned back to the cell and found Luhan staring at him with a slight panic in his eyes.

 

”W-what are you doing?” The smaller Omega asked when he saw Baekhyun holding the arrow in his hands.

 

”We don’t have much time. Take this.” Baekhyun threw the arrow to Luhan and started to take off his shirt. ”I know it’s not the time yet, but we don’t have a choice. If I heard correctly, there’s another clan attacking Chief right now. This is your chance to escape.” 

 

”What- What do you mean? What about you?” 

 

Baekhyun sat next to Luhan, but his gaze was unreadable. Luhan swears he saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but he didn’t have time to look further. 

 

”I need you to cut the pups out.” Baekhyun stated with calmness and determination.

 

” _What?_ I-I can’t do that. It’s not the time yet, and-and the pups-”

 

 _”You need to do it._ ” Baekhyun ordered and took hold of Luhan’s hand and placed the sharp object to his palm. ”This is probably our only chance.” Luhan finally saw the agony in his eyes clearly, it also brought tears to Luhan’s eyes as he tried to argue with the older wolf. ”I can’t give birth here. I can’t give my pups to  _them_.” Baekhyun tried to hold back his tears, but it was futile.

 

”Please, Lu.” With that, Baekhyun laid on his back and waited for Luhan, who with tears glimmering in his squeezed the arrow harder as he directed it to Baekhyun’s stomach. He hesitated at first, Baekhyun’s words ringing in his head and the tears rolling down his cheeks. But when the arrow pierced Baekhyun’s stomach, his scream pierced through the dark cells.

 

 

They were beautiful. His little angels were breathing steadily in his arms. Whimpering and blindly searching for the warmth of their dam. With the tears in his eyes, he smiled to the small creatures and he couldn’t help but think of Chanyeol. The pups pitch black fur reminded him of his mate. How was he doing and where was he now? How happy his Alpha would be if he would’ve been able to be here and to witness the birth of their children. But in Baekhyun's perfect image, the birth wouldn't have happened here. It would've have happened in his homeland, in the land of snow. He always wanted to give birth there as a sign of respect to his late pack and Chanyeol knew that. It's not like they haven't talked about having pups. They just didn’t plan on having pups yet, but now that Baekhyun was holding them in his arms, he forgot every reason why they didn’t. How could they not want these little angels? But they would meet their father someday, Baekhyun was sure about that. 

 

Luhan was on his knees in front of him, admiring how much love Baekhyun’s eyes held for those small wolves in his arms. His face was even paler because of the blood he has lost and he was losing more every second. 

 

”Baekhyun… We need to close the wound. Let me-” The smaller Omega was interrupted by the distant shouting coming from the hallway, which got Baekhyun’s attention too.

 

”Take them.” Baekhyun handed the sleeping pups to Luhan, who carefully took them into his arms as he tried to provide warmth to them with Baekhyun’s shirt that was wrapped around them. When Baekhyun’s hands were free, he lifted himself up from the ground with a pained grunt. He placed his hand on his bleeding stomach, but when he felt something flood over his fingers, he then lowered his gaze and saw the red flowing past his fingertips. He pressed his hand harder against the wound to stop the bleeding, but in vain. The wound was too wide for his hand to cover, but he couldn’t let that stop him. He needed to get Luhan out of here. ”Let’s go.” 

 

He signaled Luhan to follow him as he searched the keys from the guard that was still unconsciously lying on the cold ground. When he found the keys, he opened the cell door and let Luhan out. ”That way.” He pointed his finger to the direction where they have walked a few times when they were fetched to see the Chief and he didn’t have any knowledge what was on the other way. Baekhyun noticed that the hallways were awfully quiet. He was on alert the whole way and as they were about to reach outside, he could sense someone approaching the entrance. 

 

He quickly hid Luhan behind the corner as he listened to the crowd of hunters getting closer. It was their only way out of here, and now it was blocked by the nearing group of hunters. The pain coming from his wound started to fade as the feel of his body, Baekhyun knew he would collapse any minute now. He may not be able to make it outside with Luhan and the pups, but he needed to get them outside, no matter what.

 

Again, with the new tears in his eyes, he turned to gaze trembling Luhan by his side who was holding on to the three small pups as his life depended on it. And Baekhyun could see it. He could see Luhan taking care of the pups instead of him. His pups would have a happy life outside of this hell hole with Luhan, without him. They would be able to meet their father someday and learn from him. At that moment, Baekhyun put his faith in Luhan. Without words, he entrusted his pups future on Luhan. He fully turned to Luhan with his gaze on the sleeping pups.

 

”Yara.” He pointed to the fully white pup, the largest one of the whole litter. The one who would probably protect her siblings in the future as she grows up, maybe even Luhan. Baekhyun could imagine a stubborn girl, but still full of joy. She would inherit her father’s wit and find her own way of life.

 

”Yungi.” The next one was a grey pup, her fur was a mixture of both of her parents. She would take care of everyone around her with kindness in her eyes and sturdiness in her voice. 

 

”Yae.” The last one was a pitch-black pup, the smallest one of the litter. Without a doubt, he would be an Omega, but Baekhyun couldn’t be happier. With two, most-likely, strong-willed older sisters, they needed someone to tell their place. Yae would be the one who would be kind, but also the one who was able to put them into their places. 

 

The three siblings would someday be astounding and stunning wolves, alongside with their father. Baekhyun lifted his gaze to look at Luhan whose eyes were full of confusion. He couldn’t understand how Baekhyun’s eyes were smiling even though they were full of tears.

 

”I need you to do one more favor for me, Lu.” The older Omega’s voice was trembling as he started to state, what was most-likely, his last wish. And he hopes Luhan is able to fulfill it. 

 

”W-what are you talking about?” Luhan’s voice wasn’t much steadier. 

 

”When you get out of that door, run. I need you to run and not to look back. Please take my pups to safety and give them a future. I’m going to stall the hunters, so you’ll be able to escape and-”

 

”No!” Luhan raised his voice for the first time. The nonsense he was hearing from Baekhyun was unimaginable.

 

”Luhan-”

 

”No! You’re not staying behind! If someone should stay, it-it should be me. Take them- Take them and escape. I will-” 

 

”Luhan!” The Omega froze on his spot as he heard the authority on Baekhyun’s voice which he didn’t mean to use. But he could sense Luhan panicking and he needed him to calm down. And they were running out of time, the hunters would be here soon.

 

”Run and don’t look back. Find him, find Chanyeol and tell him…-” Tell him what? Why wasn’t Baekhyun there? Why wasn’t his mate with their pups? How his mate failed to protect their future? ”Tell him I’m sorry.” 

 

There was a loud crash as the door was slammed open at the entrance, following hurried footsteps towards them. Baekhyun’s eyes started to glow, his inner wolf wanted to protect its pups and that’s what he’s going to do. 

 

”Please.” With that, he changed to his large white wolf. His fur was covered in his own blood as it didn’t stop flowing. He engaged with the approaching group of hunters as Luhan was frozen on his spot. He couldn’t bring himself to move, to run away and leave Baekhyun behind. He wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for Baekhyun’s threatening growl directed to him. Luhan locked eyes with the white wolf, who was holding one of the hunters between his jaws, crushing his ribs as another sign of threat towards Luhan. Baekhyun needed him to run and fast. And by scaring him, may be the only chance. Luhan was quick to react to the fear he felt and started to run, past the battle going on between Baekhyun and the hunters as he held the pups tightly against his chest. 

 

Baekhyun let the body of the hunter drop between his jaws as he watched Luhan’s retreating back. The little wolf was fast which made Baekhyun believe that he was able to escape safely. His own body was slowly failing on him, he has lost too much blood to be able to keep going. And the hunters hitting him with large wooden planks weren’t making it any easier. Baekhyun let his body fall to the ground as he kept his eyes on Luhan’s back, that was getting further and further away from him. His mind somewhat at ease, he let the darkness take over. 

 

Luhan ran and never looked back.

 

* * *

 

They somehow managed to keep Baekhyun alive, but barely. The Chief and the hunters took him back to the cells, but it wasn’t the one where they kept him and Luhan. This one was way smaller, but there was just him. The Omega was barely awake and breathing when he was captured once again. As he saw Luhan run away with his pups, Baekhyun let everything go and closed his eyes, what he thought would be the last time, but the Chief wasn’t having it. He doesn’t know how they were able to keep him alive with his condition, but they did. Yet, even with his state, the Chief didn’t go easy on him. 

 

The Chief took his anger on Baekhyun as he kept beating and kicking him. He tried to get Baekhyun to talk where Luhan took the pups, but his body was in too much pain for him to answer. Even without the pain, he wouldn’t tell him anything. But soon the pain was paired with panic as he heard someone enter the cell. The conversation was faint to Baekhyun’s ears, but he still was able to hear a small part of it. And that part was all he needed to feel devastated. 

 

” _We found them.”_  

 

_”Good. Give the Omega to Jaeho and take dire wolves upstairs.”_

 

_”Yes, Chief.”_

 

Baekhyun tried to get up but was struck back to the ground with a knife slashing his face, which created even more pain to him.

 

 _”You failed, Baekhyun.”_ It was a sickening whisper to his ear from the Chief, as he scoffed and took his leave from the cell.

 

When the door to the cell closed behind the last hunter, Baekhyun stayed still on the floor, not feeling his numb body as he let the tears he has been holding in, roll down his face as they mixed with the blood coming from the wound. He couldn’t feel the pain in his body because the sorrow in his heart was much stronger. He failed. He failed as a mate the second he decided to turn back and disobey his Alpha because he just couldn’t stand the thought of being without them. He failed as a friend because he wasn’t able to keep Luhan away from the ones that hurt him. His friend was suffering because he failed to protect him. He failed as a mother because he wasn’t able to get his babies to safety and provide the freedom they deserved. His heart into a million peaces as the pain in his heart got stronger every second and more tears fell from his eyes.

 

The pain he slowly started to feel in his body was nothing compared to the agony in his heart.

 

* * *

 

”Find them!” He yelled as he trashed the big round room. The Chief threw everything to the walls he could get his hands on.

”Yes, Chief.” Every hunter in the room answered in unison. They weren’t able to find the Omega and the dire wolf pups, so they used Baekhyun’s weak condition to fool him they had his pups and the other Omega. It was their strategy to keep the dire wolf stable for a while. But they knew, the dire wolf wouldn’t be that calm for long.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's enough of flashbacks for a while ^^
> 
> I hope you're doing great, as always leave comments ( I love them ), kudos is appreciated ♡
> 
> I'm already excited for the next chapter, I hope you'll love it :3
> 
> Until next time ~
> 
>  
> 
> ps. sorry for the mistakes


	19. Retrouvaille

__

* * *

_Retrouvaille; the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation; rediscovery_

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, you have been waiting for this._

* * *

 

_Present_

 

” _Baekhyun…”_  

 

The resemble was noticeable to Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s wolves. Could these pups actually be his friend's offsprings? But Baekhyun never mentioned about being pregnant or anything that would’ve referred to something like that. No… that one time when he wasn’t feeling well or how pale he looked on that one day, when he was watching Chanyeol sleep, the neediness to be close to his Alpha. Could it be that he was pregnant then, but he just didn’t know? If he was pregnant when he got captured, that would mean that the Chief and the hunters also knew about the pups. If all this time, the Chief was trying to catch Baekhyun, the last arctic dire wolf and an Omega on top of that, he wouldn’t let a chance like this slip from his fingers. 

 

Everyone knew, how valuable dire wolves were these days, for wolf packs and even for the hunters if they played their cards right. But there wasn’t a right way for raising a wolf, and a dire wolf on top of that. Dire wolves were hard to raise and control because they were intelligent and stronger than any other wolf breed. So, maybe the Chief thought if he had Baekhyun, his offspring would do as he says. But that was a slight chance it would work. Even just one dire wolf would be able to cause enormous damage, but three dire wolves would definitely be able to wreck their whole camp to save their mother if they found out him being held hostage. But why wasn’t Baekhyun here?

 

As Sehun lifted his gaze up from the pups to Luhan’s face and was about to ask that question, but he stopped. The Omega’s eyes were also on the pups resting on his lap, but the look on his face wasn’t as neutral as it was before. His eyebrows were furrowed together, the corners of his lips were slightly turned down as if he was trying to hold the tears in. 

 

”Baekhyun… Where is he?” 

 

Sehun was feeling Luhan’s emotions, it was fade, but he could get a hint of them. The Omega's sadness was mixed with frustration and awareness, more specifically, the lack of it. Maybe… Could it be? Perhaps Luhan didn’t know where Baekhyun was? Was he even alive?

 

All kinds of thoughts started to play on Sehun’s mind. Was Baekhyun even alive? If he was, why wasn’t he here? With his pups, with his and Chanyeol’s pups.

 

The desperation reached the two wolves bickering outside, their alarmed gazed found Sehun immediately. 

 

”Sehun, what’s wrong?” With hurried steps, they started to approach the cave, but it made Luhan panic. He let out an alarmed whimper, causing Sehun to react. The change in his emotions happened in a second and suddenly he was growling to the two wolves approaching the cave that abruptly halted. His reaction surprised even Sehun himself, how deep effect his mate had on him even though they weren’t mated yet. 

 

”I-I’m sorry. I don’t know-” 

 

”No need to explain.” It was Jongin who, for his surprise, was smiling at him. ”Your reaction is normal. Don’t worry, we won’t come any closer. Just tell us what’s wrong?”

 

Sehun’s face was still confused about his own reaction, but the Omega in front of him was his mate and Jongin said his reaction was normal. But what surprised himself, was how protective he already was towards his mate. 

 

”In which direction did Chanyeol and Minseok head?”

 

”South. Why?” This time, it was Jongdae who answered. 

 

”We need to go after them.”

 

”What do you mean?” 

 

”Chanyeol…?” Luhan’s voice was a mere whisper, but he couldn’t help but be curious about the familiar name. Chanyeol was the one Baekhyun asked Luhan to find. Sehun’s attention was immediately on his small mate as he heard his gentle voice next to him. ”He’s here?” Sehun could’ve melted on his place as he looked on Luhan’s sparkling honey-colored eyes. In Sehun’s eyes, his mate was absolutely stunning.

 

”He was the one who told us about you, blondie.”

 

Luhan’s eyes widened. He was the one in the forest? The one who Yungi was so familiar with. She must’ve somehow recognized his father's scent. She wouldn’t have gotten so close to him otherwise. But how Luhan didn’t realize it was him? Baekhyun talked about him many times, how he looked, acted and even about his scent. 

 

 _”Like the forest after a rain.”_ That's what Baekhyun told him.

 

Then he remembered. It had rained on that day. Chanyeol’s scent must’ve blended into the forest. That’s why Luhan couldn’t even sense him in the beginning.

 

”I need to see him.” He had a favor, he needed to do. _To Baekhyun_.

 

* * *

 

The Alpha was standing still in the doorway, eyes still locked on the Omega lying in the bed. The Omega, his Omega, his mate. His mate was right in front of him. His mate, who was forcibly taken away from him and he never stopped looking for. Even after the years, his mate still looked ethereal as ever. His light hair more curled than ever, reaching his bright blue eyes that were searching for him from the darkroom even though Chanyeol could see the other perfectly. That same small nose paired with small rosy lips, trembling while trying to hold the tears back. The dents on his cheeks were more visible, making the Alpha’s worry for him only increase. Chanyeol couldn’t stop the tears escaping his eyes. His hands were shaking on his sides, eager to take the steps forward and hold his mate, eager to feel the soft skin meeting his fingertips. But for some reason, he was glued to his spot. Maybe he was afraid that it was all a dream which he didn’t want to wake up from and again face the awful reality he was living in. He couldn’t bring himself to move and make the nightmare he had every night, true.

 

”Chanyeol?” It was a mere whisper coming from the Omegas mouth, not using his voice for a long time took a toll on his throat. But that’s all it took for the Alpha to come back to his senses. ”Chanyeol… Where are you?”

 

”I’m here, little one.” It was enough to make Chanyeol’s body move on its own. In a few seconds, he was sitting on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed, taking in the state of his mate. His heart broke, even more, when he saw the desperation in those eyes. The longing and sorrow reflecting the bright blue. With trembling hands, he took Baekhyun’s slender hand to his, he could feel the burning sensation flowing through his body as he lifted it to his cheek while his other embraced Baekhyun’s own. His thumb caressing Baekhyun’s bony cheek, his skin still as soft as he remembered. ”I’m r-right here.” 

 

Chanyeol’s tears were out of control. They were freely flowing down on his cheeks as were Baekhyun’s. The bright blue eyes locked on the Alpha’s face, slowly taking in his handsome features that were carved into his mind. As he saw the sadness in those features, he couldn’t help the feeling of guilt taking over him. Not even a thousand sorry’s would ever be enough for him to make up everything. For not taking care of himself and listening to his mate when needed. For being such a failure as a mate for him and mostly, for not being able to protect their family. And maybe the universe was punishing him for it because he was slowly fading away. 

 

”Chanyeol, I-” His voice was trembling and failing him. He didn’t know how to say it.

 

”Oh, baby…” Chanyeol breathed out as he continued to gently stroke the other’s face, even though his wolf was impatient to hold its mate. But there was something off. His wolf was whimpering in panic and the Alpha couldn’t understand why. ”I thought I lost you…” 

 

”I’m- I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

 

”Baekhyun, you have nothing to apologize for.” The Alpha chokes out through his tears as both of his hands embrace the Omega's cheeks. ”I found you, you’re safe now.” He leans down to hover his lips over the others and places a longing kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, the sweetness on the tip of his tongue, just like he remembers, but Chanyeol retreats when the Omega doesn’t respond.

 

”Little one?” 

 

”I’m so, so sorry…” Baekhyun lets out a whimper, his lips trembling to hold back the tears so he’s able to speak. ”I-I can’t-” 

 

”What, baby? Tell me.” The Alpha pushes the light strands of hair out of Baekhyun’s face to examine the other’s face better. The blue in Baekhyun’s eyes slowly starts to fade and Chanyeol stiffens.

 

” _I can’t feel you_.” 

 

”Chanyeol!” Minseok’s voice was faint for Chanyeol, but he could sense him enter the hut, Minho and others trailing behind not too far from him. Everyone wanting to see what was going on inside, but Chanyeol’s focus was on his mate. 

 

Chanyeol was expecting to see those captivating grey eyes as the blue color started to fade away, but that’s not what the blue unveiled.

 

Every wolf’s eyes reflect their soul. When the Omegas eyes start to change color, they’re reflecting the loss of their mate. They change color, not because they can’t see anymore, but because they have lost a part of their soul. Something that makes them complete. Even with dire wolves, the Omegas are weaker. The loss of their mate has a deep effect on them, and it starts from the Omega's eyes. The shade goes lighter and lighter until it is completely white. To the ignorant beings, it seems that they are blind, although they can see perfectly fine. After this, they slowly start to lose their other senses. It differs from the wolves, but the first one to go is usually palate which leads to starvation as the sense of smell goes too. The Omega slowly starts to lose its will to live anymore, leading to lose their sense of touch. They don’t feel alive anymore. Lastly, they lose their eyesight as they close their eyes for the last time. 

 

And Baekhyun’s eyes were _white_.

 

Minseok also saw the wolf’s eyes change from blue to white and knew what it meant. ”Step back!” Alpha wolves react to their mate's white eyes in instant. Minseok could see the Alpha’s eyes turn red before his body took over and he turned to his black wolf, his back hitting on the supporting woods, cracking them and shaking the small hut. The size of his wolf almost took every inch of the small hut as he bared his teeth, growling and snapping his jaws to warn everyone to stay away from his injured mate. He let out a long harrowing howl, sending shivers to almost every wolf's spine near him. Whimpering, the black wolf curled up to his Omega. Circling his large body around his fragile mate, so that there wasn’t much of him on display. Only his light hair peeking from under the thick black fur. The reaction was natural for the wolves, to scent their mate and to make sure their mate was secured, and feeling protected for their soul to be able to heal. _If they were able to heal_. 

 

Your mate was like your twin-flame, you only have one. It’s one soul that can bring you back to your true authentic self, one soul that truly loves every part of you. You are eternally connected and unlike other connections, it’s the only love that can never be eroded by time or difficulties. But there were still times when even that wasn’t enough.

 

”Where did you find him?” As soon as Minseok and the others were outside of the small hut, mostly Minseok was the only one who understood the warning growl and he was able to get everybody far enough of the dire wolf before he would go berserk for someone being too close to his vulnerable mate. He figured that he needed to do the questioning because there was no way the other Alpha would leave his mate's side right now. 

 

Minho’s expression was still quite shocked because of Chanyeol’s reaction to the small Omega lying on the bed. He wasn’t able to understand the situation or what had happened just minutes ago. 

 

”What just ha-happened?”

 

”I’ll answer your questions, but you have to answer mine first. Where did you find him?” Minseok stated with a demanding voice, and even though there was still confusion on Minho’s face, he still managed to answer.

 

”We found him from the Southwest border a little over a month ago.” Minho still kept his eyes on the inside of the hut and noticed how there was almost nothing left to be seen from the white Omega after Chanyeol had covered him from everyone else’s sight.

 

”And he was unconscious?” 

 

”Yes.” 

If the Omega was unconscious by the time Minho’s pack found him, the process must’ve been started a little before his collapse. The Omegas were no different in dire wolf breed, they were weaker. The loss of their mate took a great toll on them, it was rare for them to survive from something like that. There were a lot of questions about how did Baekhyun actually manage to escape from the hunters camp by himself. But they needed to wait for Chanyeol to release his mate and Minseok thought it’s going to take some time. 

 

”But-” 

 

Minseok’s gaze jerked back to Minho as he started to speak again.

 

”When we found him, he was covered in blood.” Minho directed his eyes to Minseok’s as his own widened from the words. Even more questions came to his mind.

 

”But it wasn’t _his_.” 

 

_He couldn’t have…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 leave a comment!


End file.
